Don't Wake Me Up
by erieANNA
Summary: A memory lasts forever, Never does it die. Mercedes finds out how true that really is. AU
1. Don't wake me up

__It's happening again...lol

This idea has been eating away at me and I just had to write it out. This chapter may leave you with alot of questions, so bear with me. It's starts off a bit sad but things pick up quick. So read and enjoy-let me know what you think will happen, I'm dying to hear theories. =)

* * *

_Chapter one._

_Don't Wake Me Up_

_Dearly beloved,_

_If this love only exists in my dreams—don't wake me up._

Samuel was sure the vision before him was real. The golden brown hair and the round button nose made his eyes water. It all seemed so real—the little boys' tiny mouth in the small adorable pout and his big green eyes glistened with unshed tears.

A weak grin tugged at Samuel's lips when he saw the little boy run towards him, his distant cries sent a shiver of pain down Samuel's back.

This was what Samuel pictured him and Mercedes child to look like—exactly. This is what he now dreamed about—since he finally could have dreams in this form. Now seeing this dream play out before him—he could only cringe and hold back the tears that threatened to escape. His fist balled to his sides clenched his shirt—holding him in the spot he stood. Samuel wanted to run, right into the arms of the little child—right into the arms of Mercedes. However, he couldn't, it wasn't his choice.

"_It's just a dream—a silly little human dream, Samuel_"

No matter how real it felt, how much he imagined it, he knew it could never be real—no matter how much his—this human heart wanted it be. Samuel was not supposed to fall for a human—he was not supposed to exist to her.

_I don't wanna fall asleep no,_

…_I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you.._

A shaky breath escaped Samuel as he concluded. His decision.

"I love you so much, Mercy-mine, so much that I have—have to do this. So you can live and go on and find true love—with somebody that can be there for you. To bare your entire soul to—to cherish their very existence. I was foolish to think I could give you that—me"

He bit back the cry that ached in his chest. The burning sensation was back this time setting him ablaze—he just wanted to give in and fall deeper—let the human emotions take him.

"_I have to give you this, I have to give you a chance to live—even if it is without me."_

Samuel didn't see the point in hiding his tears anymore. _It wasn't like she could even see them let alone feel them to begin with. _Content with just watching over her in this peaceful slumber, made his heart slow. His eyes took everything in about her—everything he loved and everything he would miss. Everything he would now dream about.

His thumb barely brushed against the smooth chocolate skin at her cheek—the bruise there had darkened overnight. Internally he grimaced when his eyes looked over the other cuts and scrapes on her face. Internally he ached because this beautiful face before him would be the last time he would see it.

"_Has your decision been made, Samuel?"_

The voice spoke from behind him, so quiet and cold it made Samuel's breathing halt in his throat. Samuel bit down on this bottom lip—taking one last glance at the woman he called his—that he still wanted to be his. Damn the circumstances he was in—Samuel wanted to be selfish and keep her here with him. To be able to hold her in his arms again, to be able to hear her voice just once more. _Oh, Samuel wanted to be selfish_. Another human characteristic he should not possess.

"_You promise me Hamaad, she'll be safe—that she'll go on with her life—with Noah as if I never existed. Promise me that, she'll live—that she has a chance. I can't ruin that for her."_

"_I will keep my word—as long as you keep yours."_

Samuel felt the cold hand touch his shoulder, and he should have felt better—at ease but he couldn't. Instead he wanted to drop to his knees and scream to the skies above—he would surrender for her. He had broken so many rules for her, to be with her to love her—and yet he did not regret one single thing.

He did not regret kissing her soft plump lips. He did not regret cherishing every single inch of her body. And he most certainly did not regret meeting her warm spirit that set his on fire..

He hovered over her once more and smiled weakly to hold back the tears again. Samuel thought about every rule he had broken since stepping on this earth. So it didn't make him think twice for what he did next.

"_Forgive me, Mercedes. For when you awake I shall not be here."_

His face mere inches away from hers, to place a soft kiss at her lips. Samuel's eyes now closed lingered a bit—for when he opened them again she was gone and he was no longer at the hospital at her bedside.

He should have returned to his truest form—but instead his eyes filled again and his chest caved with pain. This is how it feels to not be by her side, he thought. So he let it take him—the human emotions he tried to get away from—what he constantly fought. Dropping to his knees—he let them take him completely. He cried harder and the skies now around him flickered with lightning bolts—the roar of the thunder enveloped him.

_The rain poured down on Los Angeles that day—hard. Samuel could not help it._

* * *

__Shall I continue?


	2. Here with you I feel invincible

__I should explain this now, the next couple chapters will have moments of Mercedes having dreams & flashbacks of Sam; moments that she never let go. It will all make sense because they will go together and yadda yadda lol.

So, read and enjoy. Some of you were pretty close with the theories.

* * *

_Chapter two._

_Here with you. I feel invincible._

"_You believe me now."_

"_You're insane, Evans."_

"_Woman, if you only knew"_

Samuel began to trace the curve patterns on Mercedes dress. His back rested upon the soften bark of an oak tree, he played with the patterns of her dress—humming a slow melody he learned from his home.

"_What if they don't like me—what if I'm not as good as I thought—_" Mercedes frustration began again, but Samuel had already heard enough.

"_Do you want me to list them again, Mercy_" A sly grin tugged at Samuel's lips as he thought of the conversation they had earlier. One that ended with him taking the time to list everything he cherished about her—mind, body, and soul. It was something else to add to his human memories. Mercedes relaxed more into Samuel's embrace, her back to his chest she closed her eyes for a moment. A feeling of ease and contentment over took her, it was a constant feeling she always got when he was around—and when Mercedes found herself face to face with one of her insecurities.

"_Why do you always do that to me_?" She turned in his arms to glance at him, her uncertainty turned into pure thrill. Her big brown eyes searched his green ones for an answer but she only smiled more when he answered her with his trademark smile. A smile that made her cheeks warm with love and set her heart on fire. Samuel arched a brow at her and nodded to catch her lips in a chaste peck.

"_Do what, tell you the truth. Well Mercedes that's what a boyfriend is suppose to do, are they not_?" His lips ghosted towards her, still tingling from the kiss they shared. Samuel could feel every raw emotion that seeped through Mercedes at that moment, every pure emotion. "_No—you do this thing with your eyes. Every time I feel down or uncertain, you look me clear in the eyes_—" Mercedes spoke against his lips, moving back farther each time he came forward.

Samuel lowered his head against hers and moved his head slowly up and down to brush his lips against hers in a teasing manner. "_I do what, Mercy_?" Samuel asked.

"_You do—you look into my eyes and all my feelings are resolved. Like I feel this burst of emotion, of confidence—almost uplifting_." She smiled into his lips, her eyes still studied his green ones. When she finally blinked, Mercedes felt her lungs shutter at the breath she now realized she had been holding. Completely at ease now she relaxed her head back onto Samuel's chest.

"_I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. But I think that's a compliment so I'll take it_." Samuel smiled again, he knew exactly what she was talking about—but what he didn't understand was that it really was her doing—he could easily manipulate her emotions but for obvious reasons he choose not to. He could never do that to her.

Samuel would never use his powers to influence or control her, everything that happened between them was natural—wrong, but it was natural.

"_Sometimes it's like magic_." Mercedes spoke into his collar, her eyes rested on the blanket they sat on. She started to hum the song he sang earlier, just unaware of the actual being before her. And if Samuel actually used his heart that beats in his chest, it would have raced when she used words like magic or supernatural. Samuel would have given everything away by now—but he knew better to keep his secret. Instead he pulled her flush against him and began to watch the clouds that rested above him—_his home_. Instead he would listen to her thoughts and relax in her embrace because, now; it felt more like home.

He didn't want to leave this—her, he couldn't even if he wanted to. _**He had indeed fallen**_.

* * *

"_Mercedes—if you can hear me. I'm here, I'm here cedes, okay."_

"_Please—please if you can hear my voice, cedes just wake up."_

"_Just wake up—**please God**."_

_I can hear you Quinn,_ Mercedes thought—responding however actually getting her lips to form the words was something she had to figure out how. She was trapped—or at least that was what it felt like.

"_Mama Jones_!" A voice screamed.

"_She's moving—praise HIM, she's moving_!" A new voice had screamed.

_Mom?_ Mercedes started to feel piece-by-piece come back to her now, she started to feel her body come to life around her. No longer was she stuck in this thick darkness—a darkness that seemed to have consumed her—her memories, her thoughts were finally coming to her. _**Mom!**_ Mercedes tried to say again, but she quickly realized her lips weren't moving to relay the message. The images were becoming clearer and the sounds around her were growing louder almost deafening to her ears—but things were starting to become clearer and clearer to her.

"_Mercedes, can you hear me? Try to move anything if you can_?"

"_Mercy, baby can you see me? I'm right here_." Her mother's voice hovered over her.

Mercedes could now see clearly, the people that surrounded her. The people that looked at her with such hope and resolve. The faces that she was starting to remember were her mother, Quinn and a stranger in a white coat—who at the moment could not stop shining a light into her eyes.

The glare of the light hurt terribly, but it allowed her to take in the faces and place names to people she wasn't sure of. It allowed her to break out of this fog.

"_Mom_—" Mercedes voice was a tiny whisper.

There was that damn light again in her face, Mercedes winced when it moved toward her again.

"_MOM_!" Mercedes voice thick with dread.

"_Yes—I'm here, right here Mercy say something else now_." Mercedes felt something—she actually felt something warm touch her, however she was uncertain where.

"_The—the light_" Her chest rose creating a sharp pain—but she was feeling again.

"_She doesn't like the light_—" A voice that belonged to Quinn moved to her other side.

Mercedes felt it again—a warm sensation on her skin and this time she was certain it was her hand being held. She was becoming more and more aware of everything around her—she was starting to understand.

"_But it hurts—everything hur_—" Mercedes tried to communicate again, but her vocal chords seems to have exhausted themselves for the day. She would try again but nothing but air would escape.

"_Get Dr. Amos in here—she may need an increase in the dosage of painkillers_." Another voice spoke—this one of a female—it was really high pitch and shrill Mercedes internally grimaced.

Although her time was brief Mercedes felt tired again and found herself drifting off to what it felt like sleep. A moment later and she started to feel even more relaxed—her eyelids grew heavy and she started to dose off. But it was then did she see his face—an unfamiliar face with golden blonde hair, and the eyes of precious emerald gems.

She frowned when she looked at this person—her eyes wanted to know this person but her mind wouldn't let her. Mercedes wanted to know who this person was—but somehow she felt like she already did. But she was tired and the new dosage was already taking effect on her.

"_Sammy_?" She spoke under her breath.

She caught the attention of her mother and Quinn—who had rested her head on Mercedes hand at her bedside. They both frowned in unison at the name, but the way Mercedes had said it made it feel like she knew who this person was.

"_Who is Sammy_?" Her mother asked.

"_Probably a dream_." Quinn answered.


	3. Nothing feels the same

__Hey all, here with the next chapter. Just wanted say thanks for the reviews and alerts etc, I'm getting for this story. I really appreciate the love. =)

So to clear things up, yes Sam is an angel, specifically an archangel it will be explained in detail. And also he didn't give up his life for her to live. This chapter is yet another flashback. So read, enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter three._

_When you're not here, nothing feels the same._

Samuel now had a problem—_**she knew what he was**_.

He didn't plan to tell her but now that the words have slipped from his lips—he couldn't just take them back now, it was too late.

"_I want you—I don't want Noah_." Mercedes reached her hand out to touch Samuel's face, she missed the contact. "_Don't Mercy—__**please don't**_." Samuel stepped back out of her reach, he frowned at the gesture when he saw the pained look on Mercedes face—but that's how it had to be. This is what he had to do.

"_I can't give you what you want Mercedes, I can't be like this forever. As much as I want to—to hold you—kiss you—and love you I can't. And it hurts—so badly __**because I can't**__._" His voice broke—he was terrified of the love he held for her. "_It is wrong and I was foolish to think me Samuel, a Sylph—one of the four guardians. . . could love a human. I am so stupid to do so_. _And now I've put you in danger."_

Her confidence was breaking at this point—her resolves were crumbling before her very eyes as she watched yet again Samuel's rejection of her. She tensed as the burning ache in her chest grew unbearable and her eyes clouded with tears—tears that she didn't want to fall because if they did she would be admitting her defeat.

She had to convince him that it didn't matter what he was—she had to let him see what they had was more than a mistake. So she had to play her cards right, choose her words wisely.

The panic she felt in her chest rose when she watched him take another step back—she froze in place when she saw him turn his back to her.

"_You __**lied**_. _Sam!_" Her voice came out loud and stern completely opposite from the crumbling heartbroken face she wore. "_You didn't keep your word_." She spoke again when she saw his pace had quickened. Mercedes prayed that something would get through to him—that something would stop him. _Please Sam just turn around_, she thought.

"_Remember what you told me—when I couldn't figure out what I wanted_."

"_**SAM**_!" She screamed through her tears that seemed to have started up again—just as the rain started to fall. That could only mean Samuel had to have been crying—he had to have been feeling something.

"_Sam, remember what you told me. That when you find that true love—you'll know it. When you hold that person, it feels like magic—that with all the uncertainty around you it feels right. Each time you kiss or touch you feel goose bumps all over again as if it is the first time. You never want to let that person go because you fear you'll lose them—so you hold on a little bit tighter each day_."

"_Yes, but eventually I will lose you_. _**You don't understand what you're asking for**_. . ." Samuel spoke over his shoulder—he had stopped but his back still was turned to her.

Mercedes internally grimaced at his answer, _yes_. . .she didn't fully understand his world—just that she wanted to be in it if it meant spending an eternity with him.

"_It would be selfish of me to hold onto you, Mercy—why can't you see that_." He turned around this time to face her. And he almost broke—he almost caved when his eyes found her bloodshot red eyes, filling with fresh tears. She stood there getting soaked by the rain that he was causing, but she didn't care about the elements she cared about what was in front of her—her heart.

"_Noah can never be that person for me—its you Sam_."

At that moment Samuel cursed himself at her words, because they were true and pure. She meant them and the bad thing about it was that—Samuel actually felt relief that the love was returned. He felt even better when he felt her arms wrap around his middle and squeezed tightly to him.

He felt so much better in her embrace that he stopped clenching his jaw tight and unballed his fist to return the embrace back. Samuel felt all of his protest leave when her warm skin touched his cold pale skin—the touch setting him ablaze. It was like fireworks—live wire and sparks were all he felt and saw when she touched him.

The nimbus clouds above them darkened again and started to move quicker across the sky. The lightening came down on the busy city violently, sending the thunder to shake the ground beneath them. Samuel couldn't help how he felt at the moment and he didn't really care. It was a bittersweet moment for them both.

"_There are no words that could describe how much I will miss you_." He begun his sentence and another flash of lightning pierced the clouds.

"_I won't let you go_" Mercedes held onto him tighter, locking her fingers around him.

"_You have to release me. Mercy_" Samuel began—he could have easily broken away from her grasp, but he did nothing.

"_Please_."

"_You have to_. . ." He started again—yet he still didn't move.

"_Please_." Against the ball of nerves in her stomach telling her otherwise, Mercedes found herself looking into his now deep dark emerald eyes. She couldn't take her eyes from his because even though his mouth said one thing this eyes always gave him away.

And his eyes rested on her lips.

She couldn't deny him, or deny or herself—so she rose up on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Immediately she tensed up at how good it felt to feel his lips against hers, she moved in closer when he started to kiss back matching her need. want. feel.

He no longer denied himself of her—he couldn't.

"_Samuel_" she searched his careful expression as he pulled her in his arms, holding her tight to him. "_I don't want to lose you_." Samuel spoke into her wet hair—taking his own advice. The thunder echoed causing Mercedes to jump hugging tighter onto Samuel's human form, he began to hum a soothing song into her ear.

The rain slowed to a drizzle soon after, Mercedes had noticed when she heard the loud beating of his heart slow down—but she didn't question it—they just stood in each other's arms in content silence. Mercedes started to feel some relief that he was still here—that he still wanted her.

And Mercedes couldn't hold it in any longer, as he lifted her into his arms their eyes still locked in one another. She wrapped her legs around him, her arms draped over his shoulders. Samuel tighten his grip under her—paused for a minute taking in her beauty. . .her sweet scent hypnotized him and he went for it, ghosting her lips with his again, she quickly accepted him parting her lips to accept his tongue to explore her—finding her tongue. Both of them giving into the desire of the kiss as it deepened, Samuel's grip on her loosened a bit as she pulled at the strings of his soaked hoodie—urging him to follow her lead. Right back to her apartment.

Something in her had suddenly awakened. It was not like her to lead and be aggressive in this way—but she was fighting for him, fighting to keep him here. Samuel still attached to her lips reached behind him opening the door—still engaged in the aggressive, rough kisses they shared. Samuel walked them back inside, the lightening their only light as it filled the dark living room. Mercedes finally parted from him looking into his green eyes that were coved in a lustful glaze. His eyes searched every piece of her—taking in her soaked clothes and how they now clung to her—her bangs resting just above the lid of her brown eyes. She took slow steady breaths when she began to feel his warm breath on her neck. A small grin at the corner of his mouth—he moved forward again his lips barely brushed the corner of her mouth—he kissed her there.

He moved to the other side of her mouth and he kissed her there. "_I love you so much_." His voice thick with lust and pure thrills. This new emotion was easy to follow.

In a quickness he dropped his arms from under her and brought her flush against him—now in a bridal style embrace. His lips began planting soft butterfly pecks at her neck up to the spot behind her ear—causing a moan to reside from Mercedes. Again this new human emotion took over and he walked them up to Mercedes bedroom.

This would be new to him—Mercedes was a mortal after all.

Mercedes tilted her head to side to grant him better access. It was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate on the reality of things but she knew her desire to have him—was becoming unbearable. Eliciting a whimper at the loss of contact of his lips on her, she felt the bed under her. Mercedes decided to just let everything happen—it wasn't like she didn't want—need it. She rose up on her elbows, watching Samuel take everything in—she wondered if he had done this before—she even started to wonder what the consequences would be.

"_Mercedes, I want you—right now_." Samuel placed his arms on the bed on both sides of her head, his eyes took in her reaction to continue.

Mercedes now moved forward to sit up completely—bringing her arms above her she answered him—Samuel brought her soaked white tank over her head, his lips crashing back to her exposed wet skin missing the taste of it.

She moaned in amazement, at how much she wanted him right now—she had completely forgot about the lightening and thunder. She pulled at his shirt next, he removed her sweats soon after—unfastening her bra and she undid his belt buckle, his pants falling to the floor.

"_Sammy_," she let a soft moan escape as the fantasy she was having turned into reality.

Her hands ran through his hair feeling his head snake down her body leaving a trail of heat behind. She watched him in the dark room—the lightening only granted her the visible specks of gold in his blonde hair.

Her hands ran down his bare muscular back as she tilted her head back into the plush comforter, she rose her hips up in compliance as he removed her purple lace panties and leggings. His hands gently stroked the sides of her thighs—Samuel brought them around his waist again resting between them so Mercedes could feel just how much he wanted her at the moment. His head rested between the two large soft mounds at her chest—he smiled internally at the scent she gave off. . .it was such a sweet one.

Samuel gently pulled at her sensitive nipples with his teeth taking one into his mouth—to palm and gently massage the other. He felt Mercedes body tense and her hips raise in search of contact—she needed something to ease the throbbing sensation that was building between her legs. He then used his teeth and tongue to continue to devour her chest—giving the same attention and pleasure to the other one as well. Mercedes voice went an octave high as her whimpers and pleas turned frantic. That pressure in her stomach started to build—she just needed the release—she craved it. Samuel snaked his way down placing soft butterfly kisses at her round smooth stomach—he teasingly trailed his fingers down her body until they found her slick opening.

"_Please Sammy_." She whined into the covers.

He reached her lips again—kissed away her pleas and rested back between her thighs again kissing the soft damp skin of her inner thighs. He moved her legs further apart—taking a firm grip to pull her from the bed a bit. Mercedes couldn't help the moans that escaped her or the reflex to pull away when she felt his tongue start to lap across her clit. Her body shivered and back arched off the bed when he continued to apply the pressure to the sensitive bud.

Reaching down, Mercedes palmed his head pulling him closer—working her hips in a rhythm with his tongue. "_Sammy—baby_" Her hips bucked when she felt the vibrate of his voice on her clit.

Samuel grinned to himself at her frantic breathing now—everything she felt he could hear perfectly without the movement of her lips. He slid one finger inside her, his cock twitched from how tight she was around his one finger—he could only imagine how it would feel around him. They both seemed to have trembled at the thought. Working both his fingers and tongue he pumped into her core. Mercedes hissed at the feeling of constant pleasure raising her hips from the bed—only to be gripped and held down harder by Samuel.

She felt his tongue replace his two fingers enter her lapping at the spot he had found sent her to the edge of her first orgasm. He catered to her body—kissed it, sucked it, and licked it doing everything she craved him to do to her.

"_Oh god, Sam! Fuck_" She cursed at the ceiling.

She couldn't hold it back any longer—the release of the orgasm overtook her, her pussy now drenched in her juices. Her bottom lip buried under her teeth—when she felt him clean her up.

"_Just as sweet_—" Sammy placed a gentle kiss on both of her thighs.

He looked up and caught her brown eyes watching him—Samuel didn't need the lightening to see the smile that graced her face, he could feel it there.

The rain had now stopped but it was replaced with the frequent lightening bolts and soft trembles of thunder. Samuel grinned at the thoughts he could hear from her—somehow he couldn't help but hear them as they now would be sharing more than just each other's hearts—but their bodies would also be connected now. Hovering over Mercedes again, he met her lips with a hard, rough kiss—his tongue swiped across the top of her mouth. Tasting the same sweet essence. Mercedes raked her fingers down his chest, her hips moving in a teasing unison with Samuel's. She reached down and gripped his erect cock and started to stroke him into a frenzy—

"_Mercy, baby I can't hold back anymore_." He released a growl into their kiss.

Mercedes head nodded in agreement—and she gripped him even tighter. She was about to guide him to her opening when she felt his hand wrap around hers stopping the motion. It caused her to finally open her eyes meeting his lust filled yet slightly serious ones. She knew the question that was coming.

"_You wanna do this, Mercy_?" He searched her entire face for any uncertainty. He knew after this things would change for both of them. She would finally be apart of his world—no going back.

"_Yes, I want YOU_." Mercedes voice was soft with certainty, she raised a brow at him when she saw the ghost of a smile appear. Looking toward the sliding doors leading to a balcony, she watched the clouds turn a fading pink—still overshadowed by the thick gray. When her gaze returned to his, she cupped his face in her hands and planted a soft thrilling kiss—as of sealing her answer.

Samuel didn't have time to notice the tiny pain that crept in his stomach—the woman he loved just vowed to be with him. She still wanted him after everything—and he couldn't blame the human emotions on this feeling because he genuinely wanted her, only her.

"_God, I love you, Mercedes Jones_." He managed to say between breaths they took, their lips barely parting. He felt her smile against his lips and Mercedes nipped at his bottom lip.

Samuel placed his hands under Mercedes again pulling her up further into the bed—his knees rested on both sides of her hips. He paused for a brief minute to just study her under him—causing Mercedes to blush bashfully.

She didn't bask in his gaze for long when she felt his hips collide with hers. He continued to roll his hips into hers until he felt her return the move back—wrapping her legs around his waist. She met his thrust and draped her arms around his shoulders to bring him down into a passionate kiss.

"_Mercy me, baby_" She felt Sam tense, when she matched his pace—she was so tight around him.

They both let out pleasing moans when Samuel started thrusting faster, his lips nipping at the exposed skin at her chest—her shoulders and her neck.

"_Yess, right there Sammy—right there_." Digging her fingers into his back, she raised her hips up to meet his. Samuel changed his strokes from fast rapid ones to slow circular thrust—finding that particular spot she craved to be explored. Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips moved eliciting silent words of endearment. Samuel could only smile, at the faces she made. He felt her walls contract around him, milking him dry and it was sending him into a frenzy. He bit back the building pressure in his stomach—trying to push Mercedes into another orgasm before his.

His eyelids became heavier and he closed them for a second—finally taking in how she felt around him—how much he loved the feel of her. He gripped her left thigh tighter bringing it up around his waist more—digging deeper until her until he felt her walls clamp down hard around his throbbing member. She cursed out loudly.

"_Sam baby—Samm_." Her words slurred when he hit her with a rough fluid thrust—teetering her over the edge. She gasped into his shoulder, grazing her teeth into his skin.

The aftershock of her orgasm left her trembling beneath him, she barely kept pace with his slow thrusts. Reaching for his lips she pulled him down to her, contracting her muscles around him—sending him over the edge into pure bliss.

"—"

She smiled into the gentle kissed they shared when she felt him cum hard inside her—she smiled harder when she heard him say her name over and over. Yet his lips didn't move at all—and that she noticed.

"_Sammy_?" She noticed the clouds were back gray and the sun had disappeared from the sky. Mercedes had to bite back the groan when she felt him move out of her—she wasn't ready for the empty feeling. So she was surprised when he adjusted his weight on top of her still nestled against her—like he knew what she was thinking.

He arched a brow at her as if to say, _Yes_. Only she could hear him think it.

She frowned at the realization of what was happening—what she thought was happening, but then he assured her. "_Yes, you can read my mind now_." Her eyes widened at the statement.

"_Okay, Sam this is—a_" She rose up on her elbows, a sly smirk at her lips. She looked down at them joined and back into his calming green eyes.

"_This is what you meant by being different_." She grinned.

Samuel brushed his lips against hers into another slow kiss, "_That's just the beginning_."


	4. I wasn't finish dreaming about your lips

Hey all, this next chapter is indeed in the present-I'm probably getting on yall nerves with the back and forward thing by now-but I promise it all comes together, lol

Also I'm introducing the other characters slowly in this chapter. And thanks for the reviews and alerts, I can't believe I'll still getting. So read and enjoy =)

* * *

_Chapter four._

_I wasn't finish dreaming about your lips. . ._

When Mercedes finally opened her eyes—she realized she had been dreaming again. At least that's what her mother and Kurt had told her when she constantly felt the need to whisper "_Sam_" and "_Don't leave_." Repeatedly in her sleep.

And when she was asked of who this boy was, she could only reply with a confused shrug and a hesitant shake of the head. She thought maybe they could give her answers as to who this person was to her, but when she mentioned his short blond hair and dazzling green eyes—nobody came to mind. It made her head hurt even more than having a mild concussion she was told she suffered from earlier.

She stretched out in the hospital bed, her bones popping and resting back into the residual places—she cringed at the feeling. Everything was still so sore—but she could at least move around on her on and most importantly she could feel and understand everything.

No matter how strange and bizarre they were.

"_I got hit while crossing the W 3__rd__/S Grand Ave intersection, and nobody seems to know why I ran into the street, right?_" Mercedes had asked a few days ago—just to make sure she heard her mother correctly. She wanted to argue that didn't sound like her, but at the moment Mercedes didn't know what feel or think—everything was just so confusing right now.

However she still knew who she was, stating her full name Mercedes Patrice Jones and that she was 23 years old. She remembered she had a dog named Chewy, and that she worked at an old record store in downtown LA. Her mom and dad stayed in Lima, OH and that she lived with her best friends Quinn and Kurt.

"_Where's my dad_?" Mercedes reached over to her side table for the pitcher of water and the plastic cup filled with ice chips. Her hand wobbled under the weight of the pitcher and Kurt rushed over to her bedside to retrieve the pitcher and glass—to pour her something to drink.

"_He's back at the hotel with your mother—they left early this morning while you slept to shower and rest before they would return later this evening. . . remember_?" Kurt's brows furrowed and he tilted his head toward her as if to say, _Are you sure you're okay?_

"_Oh"_ Mercedes frowned again, she did remember something being mentioned about leaving earlier—hotel.

Kurt then grabbed his magazine he had been reading earlier and pulled up a chair beside her bed. Resting his elbows on her bedside, he laid the magazine in her lap and started to peruse through the pages until he found a particular piece he was fond of.

"_My fav. Who wore it better_." Kurt exclaimed his expression pure exuberant.

Mercedes sat up completely and when she looked down at the magazine—something had finally popped. She watched Kurt study both celebrities before tilting his head at another angle to raise his brow again.

"_We would always look at these and argue over who wore it better—and one time I couldn't decide if Blake Lively wore the Herve` Leg`er dress by Victoria Beckham better than Eva Longoria_." She rose her hand to her mouth, holding back the grin as she watched the small scowl forming on Kurt's face. Her chest heaved softly even though it still hurt like hell to laugh—she was finally remembering something.

"_Yes, and you chose Blake's skinny ass. Could have ended our friendship, Missy_." Kurt snatched up the magazine and loudly tossed the pages back with his finger—clearly not amused at her fond memory.

Mercedes could not hold in her giggles anymore and they erupted from her full force, causing her to clutch her chest and fan herself. It hurt so bad to laugh but she couldn't really help it—and laughter is the best medicine right?

"_Seriously, Blake's skinny nonexistent ass and stick legs could never—not even attempt to pull of the simplest Leg`er dress_!" Kurt's cheeks turned a fading pink and he closed the magazine to cover his growing smile that turned into a full out snort minutes later. He couldn't help it either, remembering their little squabble. "_Stop laughing, Mercy jeez I'm serious_." Kurt managed to speak in between breaths. Once they both calmed themselves, Kurt focused back on this magazine while Mercedes idly sipped her water and starred out into the busy LA scenery below. Everything after that just came back to her so suddenly—she remembered everything perfectly now just not how she ended up here. _That story was still in question_.

She had no choice but to deal with the four bruised ribs, mild concussion, and shattered ankle—and every muscle aching as if her body hated her. Who knew getting hit would put her into a coma for three weeks and that's where her body went wrong.

* * *

"_When can she leave_?" Her father rose from his seat when the doctor finished checking her vitals and reflexes. It had been four more weeks and she still had been here in this room—trapped within these four white walls.

The doctor placed his stethoscope around his neck and gave Mercedes a stern look.

"_She can be discharged on Thursday_," The doctor gave another look over her charts to reconfirm his information. Mercedes eyes widened at the announcement, _Just two more days and I can go home_, she thought. She looked over to her dad and mom who had that same hopeful expression as hers, but that changed when the doctor cleared his throat and spoke again.

"_Ms. Jones I will be discharging you, but only if you promise to take it easy until you've fully recovered. You'll be needing crutches for that ankle and if you do as told you should be walking on it in another three weeks top_." He gave her a quick nod asking if she understood. Mercedes grinned accordingly and sat up in her bed reaching for her phone.

"_Be sure to get plenty of rest—those ribs are still healing and it will feel a tad bit weird for a while but they should be all healed up in no time_." He finished off with a smile, patting Mercedes on the knee and throwing a curt, _Have a good evening Mr. & Ms. Jones_

Dr. Amos left the room, and Mercedes knew what was coming.

"_I'm so thrilled to finally have my princess out of this place and at home_." Her father praised, Mercedes tried to stop the motion of her eyes but they rolled on their own—they had a mind of their own sometime.

"_I can fix up your room and have the maid on standby for all your needs, hows`that sound baby?_" Her mother added taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

Mercedes sighed frustrated and exhausted from the constant conversation of her moving back to Lima.

"_No, mom and dad I'll be recovering at my apartment. Kurt and Quinn can_—"

"_You most certainly will be recovering under my watch_." Her dad's tone was stern, yet soft.

"_Mom—talk to him_." Mercedes picked up her phone again to text Kurt her good news.

"_Mercedes—maybe you should. . . just until you get better_."

"_I have a life here—that I like very much, please just understand that. Also I'm twenty-three years old. . . I'm not a child mom_." Mercedes pleaded with her eyes—she knew the diva sass she threw out wouldn't work on either of her parents, so she was honest.

Damn she was good.

"_Alright—I tried Charles. Mercedes won't budge_."

She patted her daughters knee, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Mercedes heard her dad whisper, _**Traitor**_, under his breath.

But her dad never gave up, only found the right time and place to strike up the argument again. Mercedes' mom was on her side these days. Mercedes watched her father raise a finger up as if to give her another reason to move. "_**No**__—Charles come on_." His wife called from the door leading out of Mercedes room. He released a muzzled grunt and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "_Night daddy_." Mercedes spoke through a grin.

Finally alone with her own thoughts and the dreadful hospital food—along with terrible cable, Mercedes found herself deep in her thoughts. Her memories were all there, she could recall things but somehow she felt she was missing something big. Something important.

Her life seemed okay, she had great friends and was actually happy but what caused her to run out in front of a vehicle at an intersection. She thought the idea of that was fishy but now recalling back on past events Mercedes could not even form reasons.

And then there was this mystery person who stalked her every dream. His golden blond hair and green eyes plagued her. She didn't know who this person was or where he came from but Mercedes felt connected to him—and in a big way if that sounds right.

_Maybe I saw him around the city_, she thought, but wouldn't Kurt, Quinn or Mike and Blaine have some clue. They hung around the same people and stayed in a close circle, surely they would know a guy familiar.

And the name Samuel, came to her mind—that name that she repeatedly caught herself calling in her sleep—who was this person and why couldn't she remember?

Mercedes didn't have time to ponder that notion when she heard a knock at her door—a face peeked in and Mercedes squealed in excitement.

"_**Mike—Blaine**_!" Mercedes sat up fully in her bed, reaching her arms out for their hugs.

Mike's jaw dropped at the sight of her and he ran—skipped to her side to pull her in for one of his famous bear hugs. Mercedes grinned into his sleeve when she saw Quinn shake her head and look off to the side. Quinn placed a bouquet of wild flowers by her bed and kissed Mercedes on the cheek before taking the seat beside her bed. Blaine practically pulled Mike away to kiss both Mercedes cheeks and pull her in to a tight hug, but quickly pulled away when he remember her bruised ribs.

"_I'm okay—I'm okay_." She grinned again. Kurt pulled an _in-n-out_ takeout bag out of his tote bag and sat it in Mercedes lap.

"_Extra pickles and ketchup_?" She quizzed him.

"_Of course_." He took a large order of fries out of the bag and took a seat at the foot of her bed.

She head Mike scowl at the food and shook her head at him placing a fry into her mouth.

"_You stay in a hospital for six almost seven weeks and see how you like it_." She brought another fry to her mouth, receiving a confirmation hum from Kurt—he just liked to eat, it didn't matter to him.

Mercedes then received a rundown of all she was missing being stuck in the hospital. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard Rachel and Finn had gotten engaged and then eloped in Vegas weeks after when Finn's mother who blankly showed her distaste for Rachel—threatened to ruin Rachel and her extravagant wedding plans. She tried so many times to break the couple up, saying Finn was wasting his life on a terrible hobbit and breaking her poor old heart. Mercedes found that amusing.

"_Oh—but the best part is when momma Carole tried to get Finn up here and told him that you need him to take care of you. Something along the lines of she always liking you and she wanted you for a daughter in law_." Kurt chimed in after Mike.

Mercedes tensed at the thought—is it bad to feel lucky to be in a coma? She thought to herself.

Finn was not her cup of tea and even thought they dated a few times in high school—it just didn't work out. He seemed to have found a loud, pushy and odd brunette to grow fond of. But Mercedes was happy if he was happy.

"_Okay—moving on_. . ." Mercedes pushed the conversation forward.

"_Oh Blaine tell her about your big break_!" Kurt gripped his significant other's knee.

Kurt's eyes beamed when Blaine turned his attention to Mercedes who awaited with a raised brow and questioning gaze.

"_I got a lead in the Broadway play, How to succeed in business, without really trying_!" Blaine's grinned turned into a loud chuckle—he was really excited.

Mercedes squealed again at his excitement and met his arms in another hug—soft this time. Kurt and Blaine started to talk about what this meant for them and Mercedes couldn't be more happier since she found out Kurt was actually making moves in the Michael Kors' company—he may be moving to New York if things go well, Blaine added.

Mercedes watched Mike and Quinn discuss their plans to move in together in a few months since they were serious and Mike had already told the bunch he was going to propose just waiting for the right moment—Mercedes couldn't be happier for the two.

But that only left her with one question—where's Noah?

The last time she spoke to him was—suddenly her mood changed. A memory began to play out in her head. . . now she knew who she was running from. It was Noah.

"_Quinn—Kurt, where's Noah_?" She asked in a small voice.

She could tell from the look on their faces they didn't want to begin to explain but Kurt knew it was something—somebody needed to say.

"_Umm, Mercy he's been around. Asking about you of course_." Kurt moved closer to Mercedes on the bed. He gripped her hand and brought it to his lap.

"_Did he come visit me—when. . .you know I was in the coma_?" Mercedes turned to look into the faces of her friends, but she couldn't figure out their reactions.

"_Oh, of course_!" Kurt patted the back of her hand, to stop her accusing eyes.

"_Everyday, he came in here and sat for hours, just watching you sleep. Your mom had to talk him out of staying here and your dad wanted to kill him at first when he heard about the accident. But when you finally had woken up he figured you didn't want to see him and decided to stay away. . .just to give you time_." Kurt rephrased his last sentence. Mercedes felt like he wanted to say not bother her anymore, but she pushed that thought out of her head.

"_Your father gave him a run for his life, I would be scared as well_." Blaine leaned forward to give her knee a shake. Mercedes huffed a frustrated sigh and started to straighten out the wrinkles in her covers—trying to stop herself from playing the moment over in her head of how she ended up here.

* * *

I can already tell I'm gonna like writing out Mike and Quinn, I can't be the only one that ship them together...

Ahh..looks like Mercedes had a breakthrough,


	5. You won't believe

_Chapter five._

_You won't believe_

That night after everyone left, Mercedes could not stop looking at her phone. It just sat on her side table—annoying her to no end. _I should call him_, she at least owed him that much, she thought.

But what if he wants nothing to do with _**me**_, what if—

Mercedes thoughts were again interrupted by a knock on her door—and a short black woman peeked her head in with a smile.

"_Nurse Thomas, Hi_." Mercedes raised up in the bed and grabbed her phone off the table. The nurse smiled back warmly beginning her evening check-in before Mercedes would go to bed. She had been her nurse since Mercedes had woke up, and Mercedes really enjoyed this woman's company. She sat up in the bed and reached for the two painkillers and cup of water—after a few moments in content silence she proceeded to fluff her pillows and watch the nurse check over the monitors. It was something about this woman that made her feel less nervous and panicky—Mercedes hated hospitals and every now and again Mercedes would start having anxiety problems in this room—which nurse Thomas would talk her down. Their talks would be about nothing in particular, but eventually Mercedes would calm down and relax—her mind focused on the conversation at hand instead of where she was.

"_Something on ya mind baby_?" Nurse Thomas began taking away the food tray and empty water pitcher to refill. Mercedes frowned when she noticed she still starred hard at her phone in her lap. She really wanted to call him—she really wanted to hear his voice.

"_No—__**yes**_" Mercedes touched the screen on her phone, absently drawings lines with her fingers.

"_Do you, remember a particular guy that came in here when I was in the coma. I mean, it's about him and how I ended up here. I know we talked about this earlier but I never told you about Puck._" Mercedes practically forced the words out of her mouth. When she received a nod from the woman she decided to continue.

"_His name is Noah—or Puck but to me he is Noah. The last time we spoke, I remember we talked about where we wanted to go as far as us together—and I distinctly remember turning him down. Yet, the sad reason is I don't know why. I mean I don't remember. . .I mean Noah's great—a little rough around the edges but when we're together he doesn't act like the bad ass he tries to portray on everyone else. He's sweet, thoughtful, and a little selfish and inconsiderate but he tries—but I do love him._" Mercedes let out a loud sigh when she finally got that off her chest, relieved almost.

"_I just don't know what went wrong? Something is not making sense right now. I've been piecing together everything up until when I supposedly was hit._ . ." Mercedes added, Nurse Thomas had now sat down beside her bed taking in the girls confession.

"_You mean why you turned him down_?" She asked, when Mercedes nodded again the woman frowned pondering her next response.

"_It could have been a lot of things Mercedes, something in your heart must have had other plans or you were scared to commit to the boy_." She raised her brow at her.

Mercedes quickly pushed away the thought of being afraid, she never went that route. Ever. She didn't do it when she moved to LA, and she didn't plan to start now, however she thought, "_You ran into the street and got hit Mercedes._" Did she run?

Mercedes couldn't believe it—it was always straight to the point with her and her heart never had a problem with letting her know that. It had to have been something else to make her not want to be with him—but what?

"_I do love Noah_," But why do I feel like my heart belongs to somebody else—and there wasn't nobody else but him.

"_Are you sure—there's nobody else_?" She asked.

It should have been a simple No, to answer her but Mercedes just became frustrated again—there was nobody else and her memory was fully back why didn't this make sense?

"_Well it seems to me—there's your answer. You're confused because somebody else has your heart or you would have never turned down Noah and from the story I've been told you wouldn't have ran into the street_."

"_Ms. Thomas, I don't even know who this person is_?" Mercedes admitted.

The woman stood from her chair and frowned again but dropped it like she could see the problem.

"_Maybe you do know this person—and from coming in here everyday I would say you think about this person a lot_."

"_Samuel? Are you talking about that_?" Mercedes turned on her phone on the bed, touching the screen until she got to Noah's number.

Mercedes was about to tune her out when she said something very interesting.

"_Well when I first came in here after you had fully awakened from your coma—you spoke of this person very much. You even mentioned you loved this person over and over again, and you mentioned Noah but not like this Samuel person_." She folded her arms across her chest, examining Mercedes reaction.

"_I would guess he's the reason why you turned Noah down_." Nurse Thomas leaned forward to squeeze her shoulder and proceeded to roll the food cart out of Mercedes room.

Mercedes wanted to protest and scream, _But I don't even know who that is!_

God she hated this, he wasn't even real and Mercedes was sick of him. Why was he always in her dreams—why did she know his name and why did she feel like nurse Thomas was right.?

Suddenly angry Mercedes turned of the television and snuggled back into her covers for the night—the medicine making her drowsier by the minute and that mixed with anger wasn't a good thing for Mercedes. Only made things worse.

_However it didn't stop her from dreaming about **him** again. . ._

* * *

"_What are you looking at Miss Jones?_" Samuel reached forward to trace her bottom lip with his thumb—he bit down on his bottom lip at the sight of her gloss smeared kiss swollen lips.

Mercedes moved closer placing her leg on top of Sam's as they both laid in her bed, at her apartment.

The sky now dark and the moon made an appearance both Sam and Mercedes just rested in the quiet after the hell of a storm earlier. Mercedes still could not grasp the fact that Sam had that power to do such a thing. She snuggled closer resting her head on his chest, taking note that he was so warm and his heart was much slower than hers.

"_I'm just wondering. Will I be more like you_?" She planted a soft kiss on the exposed skin right over his heart—where she thought it would be. Mercedes felt different now, more alive if that was a way to explain it. Everything was so much more clearer—yet exhausting as she could hear and sense things from all around her. She frowned at the thought of not having peace and quiet in her head—everybody else's thoughts were hers now.

"_Like me_?" Samuel curled a finger under her chin to lift her gaze to his, he raised a brow to her question before smiling—picking away at the questions in her mind.

Mercedes smiled again—when she figured out what he was doing, so she played with him and responded, her mouth didn't move.

"_No_" Sam snorted his hands swatted away Mercedes moving hands when they tried to make a run for his back. She had only seen him in his truest form once but the memory of it was melted into her brain—she could only wonder if she was to be the same now.

"_So I won't have wings like you—big majestic like—kinda fluffy white fairy_—"

Sam coughed/snarled at her choice of words, that was a soft spot.

"_Fairy really Mercedes_?"

"_I'm one of the four guardians of the elements. . .please don't put me in the category with a fairy. It's insulting almost_." Sam moved away from Mercedes embrace—she found this hilarious.

"_You seriously just pictured tinkerbell!_" Samuel rolled his eyes at her thoughts and slid away from her shaking body even more—she was trying her best to hold in the laughter.

Samuel sat up completely in the bed, his arms folded across his chest as he watched her give in to the laughing spell. But he had enough and decided to show her how powerful he could be.

Mercedes didn't have time to react or read what he had planned in this thoughts, when she felt her back being pressed against the ceiling—she panicked when her eyes looked down at the bed over Samuel's shoulder. Bracing herself against the smooth surface she squirmed under Samuel's embrace and his somewhat serious gaze.

"_**What the hell Sam!**_" She screamed.

Mercedes might have been a little different but this whole superhuman—natural whatever thing was new to her. She just didn't lay on ceilings for fun. She searched his green eyes for an answer and when she came up with nothing that pissed her off even more. _Why couldn't she read him?_

Samuel looked over his shoulder once more and stepped back, missing the bed and landed on the carpet smoothly—to look up at a petrified Mercedes.

"_Sam what. the. hell_?" Mercedes planted her hands firmly against the ceiling starring down at his devious grin.

He completely ignored her and walked over to his discarded clothes to put them on—occasionally looking up at Mercedes still figure.

Okay now she wasn't really scared—he didn't even try to get her down, or could she do that now?

Samuel opened the sliding doors leading to her balcony, he leaned against them and folded his arms across his chest.

"_Tinkerbell_?" He shook his head.

Samuel narrowed his eyes at her almost predatory like and Mercedes answered him with a roll of her eyes. He must have read her thoughts, suddenly he was overcome with laughter again.

"_You can get down Mercy_." Samuel rested up against the sliding doors again, his tone calm and stern.

"_How_?" Mercedes now folded her arms across her chest, her lips in a pout.

"_Just—come on_." Samuel reached his hand up for her grab—then as she reached for his hand he took a step back. "_**SAM**_!" Mercedes squealed back.

"_Get down Mercedes_." Samuel dropped his hands completely—he was having so much fun with this.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him, biting back a grunt in her throat—she relaxed and tried to move away from the ceiling afraid of the fall that was coming.

But it never did, somehow her eyes had ended up closed and she opened them again when she felt the soft carpet under her feet again. Completely relieved to be on the ground, she grilled Samuel who had now held out his hand to her again leading her out onto the balcony.

"_When I find a way on how to hurt you_—" Mercedes began but instead finished the plot in her mind for him to hear—only him, no witnesses needed to hear it.

"_You love me too much_." Samuel grabbed her hand to pull her with him, she stood beside him just watching the traffic below them.

Once on the balcony Samuel looked down at the traffic and Mercedes soon followed his gaze then back into his face—irritated.

"_Why can't I hear what you're thinking anymore_?" She asked.

Samuel only broke his gaze for a minute before he answered her question.

"_Because Mercy __**I**__ am not a mortal—you could only read my mind when I let you. I however can read yours whenever I want._" His back was turned to her as he leaned on the steel railing more taking in the gentle breeze of the night—like he was waiting for it.

And that made her even more irritated. "_So I'm still human_." Her tone sounded disappointed, it made Samuel stop and look back at her.

"_Look at me_." He closed off the space between them and lifted her chin up to meet him. Mercedes almost gasped at how vibrant his green eyes were—they truly did look like shiny emeralds. She melted into his palm when he cupped her face caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"_Yes, you're still human and when the time is right I will take you back to my home where you will be just like me_." He bent down to kiss the tip of her nose, making her scrunch up at the gesture.

"_So when we—you know had_."

"_Sex_."

"_Yeah, make love whatever—that was only like part of the process_.?" She questioned him, Mercedes knew when they decided to become intimate she would be different but she thought that was all it took or at least that was what she hoped. Her mind could only wonder at what else would have to happen—what would she have to do?

Her thoughts were broken when she felt Sam's lips on her jaw and then on her neck.

"_You're not backing out now are you_?" Samuel spoke in her neck and placed another kiss at her jaw line. His tone was questioning but light.

"_No—NO_." She tilted her head more to give him more access, Mercedes may not have known what to expect and what exactly he was—but that she wanted him and only him. So if that meant becoming a Sylph, then so be it.

She pushed him back a bit and grilled him again, this time rising up on her toes to meet his ear.

"_You're stuck with me Evans like it or not_." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she kissed and nibbled at his earlobe. It was just what Samuel wanted to hear—needed to hear from her own mouth.

"_So when do we go_?" Samuel stepped back out of her embrace to look down into her brown eyes. "_You really want to do this—so soon?_ _I thought_. . ." Samuel stopped the question at his lips and just decided to take in everything she said—what this meant.

"_First, you should put on some clothes, and then we'll go. I'm sure you don't want the other guardians to see you in your night shirt and footies_." Samuel turned her around to nudge her back into her room, sending her off with a slap to the butt.

"_What do you wear to meet Archangels_?" Mercedes thought to herself.

"_Clothes. . . Mercy. . .clothes_." Samuel answered from the balcony. Mercedes shot Sam an evil glare and turned her back to him—hearing the sliding door slam and lock behind her—wait was that her doing? She looked to see Sam bent over in laughter. _Oh, Mercedes was starting to like these new abilities, very much._

"_**SAM**_!" Mercedes jumped up from her dream, panting her hand clutched into her nightgown on her chest.

Mercedes raked her fingers through her now damp hair and looked around the dark room as if she was expecting someone to be there. She peeped the clock on the wall that read 4:16 a.m., and shook her head at the thought. This dream was very different from the others—she actually conversed with this person and she was very much with him. Mercedes looked down at her phone that blinked a blue light—telling her of an awaiting voicemail, she picked it up and touched the screen to see the caller.

"_Noah_. . ." Mercedes eyes widened with shock, she hadn't called him earlier but if she knew Kurt—he probably told him she asked about him.

Mercedes blew out a steady breath and leaned back against her pillows, she thought about Sam again and pieces of her dream started to play back in her head.

It had to have been a dream, there is no way I can read minds—let alone fly or manipulate things by thinking of them, Mercedes thought out loud.

However curiosity was getting the best of her.

"_What am I thinking, Jesus_?" She spoke to her ceiling before looking toward the television—and just like a switch the television turned on.

"_Did I just?_ _Okay that didn't happen_." Mercedes sat up in her bed again, her phone fell to the floor. She turned her head to the curtains in the window of her room and tilted her head away from them.

When they slid open slowly to reveal the slow dead traffic below, Mercedes began to panic a bit.

She looked at the machine that kept her heart and blood pressure monitored and realized she had to calm down or the nurses would be in here any minute. So after a few breaths Mercedes relaxed against the pillows and started to hum silently to herself.

"_That didn't not happen, it was just the medication they have you on Mercedes. That did not happen._" Mercedes was now calm and reached for her phone.

"_Unless._ . ." Mercedes watched her phone move a little on the floor, and then rise up in the air and fell softly into her awaiting hands.

"_Okay that definitely did just happen_." Mercedes starred at the phone strangely.


	6. A superhuman heart beats within me

**Finally got around to everybody's reviews and pm's. I really appreciate them all, like I really do =)**

**Okay, now for some quick notes. I know everybody has questions and I promise they will be answered-pay close attention to Sam and Mercedes in this chapter-at how he acts toward her along with the other guardian that will be brought up as well. It has a lot to do with why she still has the powers, even when Samuel is no longer there. _Mercedes is very special. _Now a better definition to what Sam is in this story. He is one of the four guardians(archangels) of the earth-specifically a Sylph (Air spirit) which is why he's connected to things like the weather,wind etc., others are water, earth and fire. I'm sure you know about how they keep balance yadda yadda. lol **

**So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter Six._

_A superhuman heart beats within me._

Today was Thursday and in approximately four hours Mercedes would be discharged from the Ronald Regan UCLA Medical Center and would be heading back to her apartment.

She couldn't wait to finally be in her own comfort zone, the hospital having the opposite effect of what she needed right now—Mercedes was having a hard time taking in her new acquired gifts.

She floated—actually floated in her bed this morning and nearly had a heart attack when she heard somebody knock on her door to enter. Mercedes immediately panicked because she didn't know how to get down.

Her body worked against her, as soon as the door was fully opened to reveal Dr. Amos and Nurse Thomas; Mercedes dropped back down onto the bed with a grunt and clutched the covers in her fists.

_Well at least she knew she didn't have super healing abilities._

Mercedes somehow acquired telekinesis—along with her being able to levitate involuntarily.

Oh, and she was telepathic.

Mercedes knew one thing for sure, this Sam had a lot of explaining to do. However, Mercedes quickly remembered her dream she had two days before—she wanted this—she wanted him.

"So where are you?" Mercedes let the words come off her tongue, surprised at the amount of want in her voice. "And why would you leave me?" she thought to herself.

Mercedes didn't have all the facts, but was starting to place something's in order. Even though she didn't remember why exactly she chose this Samuel over Noah. She chose to become whatever he was and somehow ended up here without him.

Mercedes tried to apply this situation to every supernatural movie she had seen and still came up empty. It was becoming harder and harder to take her own self serious because she was alone with this—why was she dealing with this alone?

"What if something happened to him?" Mercedes started to looked down over her few fading bruises on her arms.

Before she could let the hurt emotion soak in she heard the faint voices of her parents approaching and—Kurt and Quinn were with them.

Mercedes grinned to herself grasping her new higher sense of hearing.

* * *

"Do you have everything, cedes?" Charles walked over her bedroom once more with a bunch of bags in his hands. Mercedes limped her way into her room on the new set of crutches she would be sporting the next couple of weeks. She immediately eyed her walls down, just searching for something out of the ordinary. Something that meant Samuel was indeed real.

"Yes, dad. Mom handled the prescriptions—Kurt volunteered to pick them up for me and I'm just really tired right now and want to sleep in my own bed." Mercedes rested up against her vanity to take a breather—these crutches really required work.

That super healing ability would have come in handy, she thought to herself.

"Okay, sweet pea—just making sure you're okay before we head back to the hotel for the night." Charles carefully guided her to the bed and Mercedes dropped down into her purple comforter making a small snow angel like movement.

"Oh, yes. . ." Mercedes murmured to herself, she really did miss her bed.

Mercedes then kicked off her—well attempted to kick off her shoes, her dad noticed her distress and rushed over to help her remove them.

"I got it—I got it" Charles kneeled down to untie the lace.

Mercedes glanced down at her dad and couldn't help but smile, her dad was so protective of her. She couldn't help but feel some type of way because he was just being a parent—a loving and caring one, he wanted her safe.

"Thanks dad," Mercedes slid back into her bed and snuggled up to her cotton white pillows. Allowing sleep to take her quickly—she felt her dad kiss her temple and then an even warmer embrace from the blanket he laid carefully on top of her.

Mercedes was very lucky.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here, Sam?" Mercedes looked down under her feet and jumped at the fading downtown portion of Los Angeles under her. She couldn't believe the view they had and just as quickly the fading city disappeared and all Mercedes saw was white.

"Eh, if you were a full mortal—you'd be dead right now, so I think you're good." Samuel nudged her side and tried to dodge her hand aiming for his shoulder.

"Wow, I'm like what a superhuman now?" Mercedes covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her squeal. "This is really fun to you?" Samuel tried to bite back his next words—fearing that she might not want to hear what he thought she was, had prayed that he was wrong. Nevertheless, he was still on the fence about a lot things at the moment. Samuel grabbed her hand lacing his fingers with hers as they began walking to what looked like giant bronze colored gates.

Mercedes stunned as they approached looked up trying to find the structures top. Her eyes started to follow the decoration of symbols that were engraved onto the metal around to the gate door.

"What is this place?" Mercedes voice just under a whisper—she didn't really know what to expect when they would approach the gates, everything was so different from what she had pictured his home to look like. Samuel felt her tense up as they moved closer to the entrance to his home—he felt her nervousness and slight fear.

"My home—Elysia." He answered, he took both their joined hands to his lips assuring her it was okay. Samuel understood her nervousness, he never thought he would be bring a mortal back here—yet alone love one. It was another rule he decided to break.

_This will be my home after all_. Mercedes gripped his hand tighter she watched silently when he placed his free hand upon the metal of the gate door. She watched as Sam's eyes lit up vigorously, a faint of a whisper escaped his mouth and the ground trembled under their feet.

Mercedes eyes were glued to the opening grand doors before her—the light that escaped was so bright and blinding, yet she could not dare look away. So she blindly walked in behind Sam.

Mercedes couldn't speak—she could not begin to describe what she saw.

She was in awe of everything in front of her—everything around her.

"Wow. . ." Mercedes mouth dropped at the beautiful scenery forming around her.

She searched the sky above her—so vibrantly blue, not a cloud in sight anywhere and she noticed there were two moons? She wondered.

One was full on brightly illuminated and was almost a faint pink and the other which rested at its opposite hemisphere was at a half. She looked ahead to see the different hues of orange and purple as well.

Mercedes looked down at her feet and then behind her to see that the gate they had entered through was now gone, and she stared in awe of the water that greeted their back. It was so clear and transparent—the blue ocean was calming and looked to go on forever. Mercedes blinked to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her—no sun insight yet everything was so well alive and bright. Everything was blossoming—the flowers and trees everywhere bloomed with such beauty, Mercedes couldn't help but feel out of place—she winced.

She didn't notice when Sam had dropped her hand and left her side. Instead she eyed the pathway before her—it looked very old yet clean and infinite. Looking ahead she could only gasp at what stared back at her with warm brown eyes.

"God. . she's beautiful." Mercedes watched the woman greet Samuel who had now abandoned his hoodie and worn jeans to don a white attire. A shirt that was open in the front to show off his chiseled front and pants that fit comfortably to him. She sighed again at the feel of being out of place—he belonged here and she did not. Mercedes watched the two talk and she couldn't help it but wonder where the others were. Her eyes looked toward the sky again when she felt a gentle breeze blow against her—Mercedes felt that strange feeling again—that same feeling she got when her and Sam decided she wanted to be like him.

She closed her eyes for a moment and just exhaled feeling relaxed against the wind—all her troubles and worries were no longer bothering her—it was a peaceful feeling.

"Mercy" Mercedes felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and she moaned, resting her head on Samuel's shoulder—this feeling didn't appear to be leaving anytime soon. She stayed like this until she felt Sam's lips on her forehead and a distant cough broke her thoughts.

When she opened her eyes, Mercedes caught the olive skinned woman starring back at her again—amused. Her cheeks warmed and Mercedes stepped back from Samuel.

"It's so calm and peaceful here." Mercedes fingers lazily brushed against the shirt Sam wore, she looked up into his green eyes and smiled.

"Welcome to Elysia, Mercedes." The woman now approached them, and Samuel brought Mercedes hands to meet the woman's.

He stepped back to let the woman take hold of both Mercedes hands and gave Mercedes a reassuring smile that she was alright and to trust him.

The woman held both her hands tightly into hers and closed her eyes for a second—immediately opening them to greet Mercedes puzzled expression with a thrilling smile.

"I feel much power in her Samuel—are you **sure** she was human to begin with? A mortal with such energy—I've never felt this in a human. She could easily be mistaken for one of us—but you're all human in there. . ." She looked to Samuel for an answer.

Mercedes looked between the two of them and immediately knew they were talking about her—apparently she wasn't suppose to hear this conversation.

"I think she will fit in just nicely." The woman turned to Mercedes again squeezing her hands before she released them. She quickly turned and Samuel followed in step with her, but she stopped and looked Mercedes over once before continuing.

"Maybe a change of clothes before we take her to meet Azriel?" She questioned Sam with her eyes. Mercedes watched the guarded glances between the two—she didn't even notice her change of clothing until she heard Samuel's thought.

"Beautiful. goddess . ." Mercedes looked down to see she now wore the same white flowing gown the woman was wearing. She looked herself over touching the fabric and spinned to be sure it was really her in this beautiful dress.

Her eyes filled with excitement and thrill, when the woman reached her hand out again to take Mercedes—guiding her up the pathway to this Azriel.

"I'm Tinzeal, but you Mercedes can call me Tina." She smiled looking down at their clasped hands. Mercedes instantly felt close to this woman—only being in her presence for a short time she already felt like an old friend.

Samuel walked behind them, stuck in his own thoughts of what was to happen when they reached Azriel-what he would possibly say about her. He had already been warned of getting close to Mercedes, but now she was here with him in Elysia and that meant trouble.

Samuel already had his argument written, he wanted Mercedes here with him—he just hoped Azriel saw it that way.

* * *

**I had to put Tina in as a guardian, she fit perfectly with my vision. lol**

**Next ch. Samuel finally reaches out to Mercedes. . .**


	7. Breaking all the rules

_Chapter seven._

_Breaking all the rules._

Weeks.

It had been weeks since Mercedes had returned home and had searched her room entirely for a sign of him.

"Nothing—" Mercedes closed another photo album. She tossed it on her bed to reach for another one in her vanity.

No pictures, clothes, notes—nothing, it was like he didn't even exist—just a figment of her imagination.

And for a while Mercedes believed Samuel was just that, but with each night that passed—she had another dream, another piece to add to this confusing puzzle of her life. Another reason why each day she searched everywhere she could reach to find evidence that he was real.

"Mercedes I can help you find whatever you are looking for—just tell me where and what exactly?" Kurt took a seat on her bed watching her shift her weight on her good leg—taking more boxes from her closet. She wanted to tell him very much—but didn't think explaining that she was trying to find evidence of her archangel boyfriend, yeah that didn't sound right. At all.

"Kurt it's nothing, seriously." Mercedes slid down the wall onto the floor to begin going through yet another box. She looked up and watched Kurt shrug it off and make his way toward the door, finally leaving her alone.

Mercedes just about gave up when she realized her room was trashed, and she felt even more frustrated when she realized what she was looking for. Like a needle in a haystack, if this person she dreamed of was indeed real—she shouldn't have to look very hard for such evidence.

"I need to get out of this room. . ." Mercedes rose to her feet and limped her way to the sliding doors of her balcony. Once outside she smiled at the city below, always constant and loud Mercedes loved to just sit and watch the busy people below her. It was weird to others but something about it was soothing and it made her just forget all her problems.

"How could I ever go back to Lima and leave this." Mercedes grabbed onto the steel railing and leaned forward—taking in the brisk night breeze. She inhaled the city air and relaxed against the steel. Mercedes didn't notice her body leaned forward—dangerously over the edge.

"_Do you trust me, Mercy?" Samuel looked down into her questioning brown eyes, he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead._

"_Yes," Mercedes looked up and caught the pure exuberant glint in Samuel's eyes._

_He didn't need to say much, as he reached his hand out for Mercedes to grab and she without doubt took it—going forward she watched Sam's feet lift off the ground._

_The fear of falling now completely gone, Mercedes gracefully accepted and held onto him—taking flight with him in mid-air, through the clouds into the illuminated night sky they would disappear._

"**Mercedes, OH MY GOD! Mike grab her. . .**" A shrill voice broke Mercedes train of thought, causing her to lose balance and fall forward—right over the balcony.

She was just about to close her eyes and let the fall take her when she felt two strong hands grab her legs and another pair at her clothes. A groan escaped her as she was pulled back onto the balcony—back into this reality.

"**Mercedes what the hell were you doing!**" Kurt placed his hands on Mercedes shoulders, his eyes filled with frighten tears. Mike brought Mercedes down to a chair and took a seat beside her—immediately checking to see if she was hurt.

And just like a switch went off she was back, back now looking into Kurt and Mike's confused faces.

"I what!" Mercedes looked over her shoulder at the place she fell over.

"You were leaning over the balcony—I called your name and then you just fell over." Kurt started to rub gentle strokes over her tense shoulders.

"Like you were reaching from something." Mike added.

Mercedes rose to her feet again and walked back to the place she had ended her life and looked down than up, genuinely confused.

"I swear I don't remember doing that—just walking closer to get a better view and then. . .I went blank." She confessed.

Kurt and Mike shared a knowing glance before ushering her back into her room to close the sliding doors with a lock. They looked at the mess of her room before giving her another puzzled look.

"Mercedes—are you okay, like really okay?" Mike asked.

And she knew it was bound to come—they thought she was crazy and maybe she was—but at the moment she felt really tired.

"Yes, Mike I'm fine—now if you two would please." Mercedes fell back onto her bed and wrapped the covers around her. They shared another knowing glance and left the room. Kurt turned off the lamp at her bedside before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Kurt?" Mercedes took the covers from her face.

"Hmmm."

"I really don't know what happened out there—and I'm really confused about a lot of things at the moment. But I didn't try to jump or anything." Mercedes frowned at her own words, it was still hard for her to comprehend what this meant exactly. She really wanted to tell him everything that had happened over the past weeks, but instead reached to rub his cheek and smile.

Kurt reached her door, and gave her another quick glance before cutting off the lights.

"I know Mercedes, and I'll be here when you're ready to talk." Mercedes watched the door close behind him. She covered her face again muzzling the scream at her lips—Mercedes didn't know what she was doing anymore. She didn't like feeling alone like this.

So Mercedes decided to catch some sleep—her dreams would be where she could get some peace and another clue as to why this was happening to her.

* * *

"What does this place have to do with anything?" Mercedes mouth fell open at the beautiful scenery before her. Her eyes glanced down into a sparkling crystal clear ocean at her feet and she jumped when her reflection stared back at her. It was her but different—more graceful and astonishingly beautiful. Her finger reached down to touch the water and she took in the beautiful Hellenistic gown she wore.

"Well this dream is certainly different then the rest." Mercedes smiled. It was a different dream, because this one felt all too real—it wasn't her watching a moment of the past, of her apparent past—but she was actually there.

She was so caught up in the reflection before her, her bare feet touching the brim of the shoreline. The water was warm and it made her skin tingle to the touch—it was soothing.

So caught up in her reflection she didn't notice the figure that approached her from behind.

"**Mercedes. Patrice. Jones—what exactly did you think you were doing**?"

Her heart stopped and her eyes widened at the sound of the voice that called to her. She looked down to her hands and caught glimpse of them shaking—shaking from an unknown yet familiar voice. It was as if her body knew too well who this person was.

"**You**. . ." Was all she managed to say before she rose to her feet again and her eyes took in the breath taking person before her. Mercedes stunned at the tall physique that was Samuel. Her eyes took in the short cut of blonde hair at the top of his head—the golden blond hair that rested above his lids and the green eyes that stared back at her. He wore the same exact attire she dreamed before, but in person Mercedes couldn't help but feel dirty—her body was reacting without her permission. And that made her a bit angry.

She watched him fold his arms across his hard chest and walk towards her with a slight edge in his expression.

"Do you want to explain to me, what that was back there? If Mike hadn't of grabbed you. . ." His hard glare made her look down at her feet, slightly embarrassed. She figured he had to know somehow.

"Like you care." She spat back at him, taking his own approach—folding her arms across her chest to give him the same hard menacing glare.

She watched his face change from tense to sadden and now to a questioning expression. Mercedes wanted to know what he was thinking of her—why she cared, who knows.

"I do care about your life Mercedes—I saved it." Samuel spoke under his breath, hoping she missed the last part. He wanted to tell her it wasn't safe to be around him now—finally figuring out what she was—she would be a target. But he wouldn't tell her that—it was best to let her go on not knowing.

It didn't take long before he dropped the raised brow and smiled back into her brown eyes. He did miss her very much.

And Mercedes found herself moving closer to him—she even wanted to reach out and brush the hair out of his eyes but decided she didn't know him well and she had questions.

However, it was extremely hard now, because at home Mercedes would just sit and think about all the different things she would ask him—how she would tell him off for leaving her alone and confused about what exactly she was now. She wanted to be mad at him, but honestly all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and never let go again. Mercedes tried to fight off that feeling with everything in her.

"Sam. . ." She looked down at her fingers nervously fiddling with each other.

"Yes. . ." He answered.

When she met his eyes again a lump had formed in her throat and as hard as she tried to swallow it back down—she couldn't.

"Samuel—you're really here. . ." Mercedes gave in and touched the blond hair that rested over his green eyes. She noticed when he tensed in her embrace, but that only made her want to push forward more.

"You should be going." Samuel reached for her hand but dropped his before he could touch her. She watched him intently her eyes clouded with tears—so she blinked them away quickly hoping he would still be standing before her.

"**NO**!" She reached out and grabbed his hand, _she gave into that burning feeling inside her_—gripping his hand tighter when she felt him pull back. Mercedes placed both of her hands onto his and held him there.

"Please." She begged him—crushing his protest in the making.

So Samuel didn't pull away, he too wanted to stay in her presence a little longer.

"I have questions that need answers. . ." Mercedes took a step closer to him.

Her eyes wondered over him in entirely—just taking in the perfection that stood before her.

"I have nothing to say—but don't **ever** do that again, understand Mercedes." Samuel's pulled her closer to him—his face turned serious. There he silently cursed himself for doing so, she was this close to him and all he wanted to do was kiss her. Those human emotions Samuel tried to blame for his connection to her were now gone—so what he was feeling now was most certainly real.

She didn't argue with him only agreed with a gentle nod, pursing her lips in a tight line. She was searching for the right question to ask, but looking into his eyes she only melted into his pull more. Like she was finally returning back to something she had missed for so long—finally at home.

Samuel noticed and gently broke away from her again—not missing the slight frown on her face.

"I know what you are—now at least. And I know there was something between us." Mercedes began to speak, her eyes searched the ground before her as if she looked for the right words to use.

"But why can't I remember?—and why did you leave me alone like this?" She pointed to herself, his eyes still didn't meet hers.

"It was for the best. We couldn't have—you are human after all and I should have never. . ." Samuel stopped and bit the side of his lip—it would be a lie to say he regretted loving her but the other lie was to protect her. And she did take in his words, but Mercedes had a hard time believing any of them—he wasn't telling her everything.

"So did I have a choice in this decision?" She took another step forward, courage somehow had found her. He couldn't look her in the eyes still, and that made her questions come out like wildfire.

"I keep having these dreams of us. . .and although I can't recall anything—I know they're real. Something in me wants to remember them, no matter how much I want to say it's my imagination—the next night I just have another one."

She noticed when Samuel frowned again, his eyes continued to search the ground before him.

"Will you at least look at me, and tell me I'm not crazy. That everything in these dreams are real—that they actually happened."

She took another step forward, placing her hands on his chest—another feeling that felt normal to her. For a moment he remained silent—internally cursing himself again at her words. After everything he did to protect her—she still held onto the memories. He had really underestimated her, and now realizing what she was—it made perfect sense to him.

"You're not crazy, mercy." He still looked down avoiding her pleading eyes.

"Good." A small grin tugged at the corner of her mouth she released a short pleased sigh, her hands balled up into fist on his chest. She just stood there under his gaze staring into his eyes that were trying their very best to avoid her at all cost.

Mercedes didn't realize how much she needed to hear those words from his mouth—she was most likely dreaming yes, but she needed to hear it from Samuel's mouth.

She quickly wiped away the few tears that spilled and pulled on the collar of his white shirt—trying to rebuild the courage she had minutes earlier. It was useless being this close to him, and finally she didn't feel alone. But she knew as soon as she was to awake from this dream she would be alone again—she wasn't ready for that.

Her few sniffles turned into deep sobs and she found herself leaning more into to his chest and her arms found their way around his torso. Another normal feeling to her.

Samuel knew it was not a good thing to do—but he could never take her crying, it made him weak and cave into her every demand. Instead he wrapped an arm around her and gently stroked the middle of her back in a soothing motion.

"It's okay. . ." Samuel rested his chin on top of her head—it wasn't a complete lie.

"**No. it's. not**." Mercedes spoke between deep breaths, her cries were completely consuming her words. Samuel broke at her voice—she never sounded this hurt before.

But this was much harder for Mercedes, she stood there in his arms crying—not because she knew exactly who he was and what happened between them but because she felt complete and whole with him. A person she barely knew—a complete stranger but she felt so connected to him and that scared her.

"I think it's time for you to go." Samuel looked down into her eyes for the first time.

Mercedes could tell he was trying his best not to break his hold. She couldn't stand the way he was treating her.

"**No**." She stepped back as if his words had physically struck her.

"Mercy. . .please." Samuel dropped his hands to his sides, quickly realizing his decision to come see her was a mistake.

"Don't call me mercy—it's Mercedes. . .Mer-say-deez." Her eyes filled with rage and her voice iced with venom.

"I deserve that—fine Mercedes, you should go." He spoke again. He tried to match her stubbornness and annoyed state, but that wasn't in his nature. So defeated he turned around—like history repeating itself and began to walk away from her.

He used every ounce of strength to continue on—even when her distant broken cries were all he could hear.

**He had to do it**.

* * *

When Mercedes awoke, she jumped at the throbbing pain in her chest. Her heart was beating so fast it echoed in her ears. She jumped again when a flash of lightening shook her and the thunder made her picture frames on the wall shake. Sitting up in her bed, she pulled her knees to her chest—placing her both hands over her ears.

The noise was suddenly too much for her—the rain pounding down on the building, the thunder shaking the grounds. It was too much for her because she knew what was happening—what was causing such things.

The dream still fresh on her mind, Mercedes quickly hopped out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom across the hall. She noticed that the hallway was pitch black and that only meant everyone was asleep or they had left and didn't turn on the lights. So she entered the bathroom and flicked on the light—jumping at her reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes were puffy and slightly red, she touched them starring at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe it, she was actually crying over this—over him.

"You should have never what?" Mercedes asked out loud. She thought about his words so much now—they were trapped in her head replaying over and over.

Dropping her head, Mercedes banged her fist onto the tile countertop—growing angry. She cursed herself for not knowing what happened, and why was he so quick to send her away.

Frustrated, crushed, and enraged would describe her mental state now.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, rl got in the way a bit. Gonna go return some of those pm's now and thanks for the new alerts. Can't wait to read what you guys are thinking.**


	8. He who could not be moved

This next chapter is centered around when Mercedes, Sam and Tina finally made it to Dominion Azriel's place. A little side note about Azriel-he's a dominion (angel of leadership, regulating the duties of the angels).

So hope you read and enjoy =)

* * *

_Chapter eight._

_He who could not be moved._

As they got closer to Azriel's place, Sam started to distance himself a little.

He would look up every other minute to see Mercedes and Tinzeal (Tina) lost in their own thoughts, and he would smile at how innocently curious Mercedes was—asking Tina every question that popped up in her mind. Samuel watched them interact and smile internally—maybe Mercedes would fit in after all. Tinzeal seemed to have liked her very much—and she let Samuel know from the very first time she caught whiff of what was happening to Samuel it could and probably would end badly. She was the one that warned him of the consequences he could face if it got back to Azriel.

But now here she was smiling—genuinely amused at Mercedes.

This almost helped cease the tiny pain in his chest, it almost made Samuel feel everything would go smoothly when they reached Azriel and he would in fact accept Mercedes—granting her wish to be like him.

However the doubt kept growing inside him—something just didn't feel right.

"Sam—"

"**Earth to Sam**!" Mercedes poked into his chest. When finally out of his thoughts he realized they had stopped walking and Mercedes had now stood in front of him with her hands resting on her hips—_had she been talking to him_. He tried to sneak a read into her thoughts but caught Tinzeal questioning eyes—she was reading in on what he was thinking.

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry Mercy. I zoned out a bit back there. . ." He apologized, giving her his famous lopsided smirk. Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him before turning back around to take in Tina's reaction—she had a feeling something was being said about her, but didn't question him and turned on the heels of her feet to approach the grand manor. She stopped to take it all in—the exquisitely carved white villa before her traced with gold. It was beyond beautiful and describable—Mercedes was actually speechless that something this beautiful was made, that it existed. The pathway they followed here, now turned into a marble stone—right up to the tall white ivory/golden double doors of the manor.

"Azriel is waiting for us. . .come Mercedes." Tina looked up into one of the many open windows, placed her hand in the small of Mercedes back to guide her forward up the path to the manor.

Samuel still stood looking at the villa before him, shook his head swiftly to throw out his confused feelings—he was afraid, actually afraid.

Samuel always had doubts of what would become of Mercedes, but being around her—with her he would push them aside quickly. He would focus on her and being in the now with her because that's how he wanted it to be. It was stupid, yes but Samuel could only blame it on the fact that he never got to fully grasp what love was until he met Mercedes.

This—what he was, was all Samuel knew, being an angel all his life because apparently he wasn't meant to grace the earth with his own spirit. Samuel did not make it to one years old in his old body—he never got to experience such things.

"So this is Mercedes—quite a beauty she is." Samuel finally looked up to see the other guardians had gathered around her. He watched the other two guardians step around Mercedes as if they were admiring a precious treasure—too magnificent to touch.

"So tempting, yet pure—she could have such a power. . .I would not be surprised." A tall slender woman with dazzling fire red locks touched Mercedes cheeks. Samuel could only roll his eyes at her gestures, a ping of jealousy hit him. Mercedes was his.

"Easy Samuel." The red head spoke over her shoulder, he could feel the daring grin at her lips.

"Uh—Sam. . ." Mercedes tilted her head to the side, completely puzzled at their words.

He chuckled at her uneasiness and moved toward her, taking her hand to lead her away from the two amused guardians. It didn't take long for his true mission to take over his thoughts again, why he came here in the first place.

"What was that about?" Mercedes walked behind Samuel—taking in the beautiful interior of the villa. She was starting see herself in a place exactly like this, and Samuel heard that clearly.

"I guess they see what I see when I look at you. . ."Samuel slowed down a bit and wrapped his arm around her middle. They walked in unison entering a great hall which was long and beautifully decorated and the end of it seemed to be their current destination—where Azriel resided.

"And what's that?" Mercedes broke away from eyeing the exquisite sculptures and looked into Samuel's bright smiling green eyes. He looked to be pondering on his answer, biting the side of his lip to hide the sheepish grin that tried to escape.

"My everything." He replied, kissing the top her head.

Mercedes didn't think her smile could grow any bigger, but it did. "Good answer." She thought.

Finally reaching the end of the grand hall, both Mercedes and Samuel stood before the double doors. Samuel was waiting for Azriel's word and Mercedes took in another work of art in front of her. She reached forward and traced the carved faces of what she guessed were angels and their wings—when her fingers had finally made their way to the top that was carved into a bigger angel above the rest the door swung open—stopping Mercedes in her place.

She took in the tall figure before her, a man that was perfection would be an understatement. His skin is what she noticed first—it was a perfect smooth mahogany and his eyes that were at the moment staring at hers' were a lighter shade of his skin. He towered over them both and Mercedes could not help but feel little in his presence.

His clothes were the same as Samuel's but his collar dons a golden pendant—a cross with wings maybe, Mercedes examined. She walked into the grand room behind Samuel, her hand still held on tight to his as Azriel closed the door behind them. The silence was deafening when the door shut—and with the blink of an eye Mercedes looked up to find Azriel in his seat before her and Samuel. His eyes followed her every move—he didn't even take them off of her when Samuel started to kneel before him.

Mercedes dropped her eyes from his hard starring ones to look at the top of Samuel's head, she soon took note and followed him in the kneeling pose.

And as she dropped her head down, she could still feel his eyes resting on her.

"Guardian Samuel—take a seat." The tall figure rose from his seat, waving his hand toward the chair in front of his desk. When Samuel rose to his feet, he let go of Mercedes hand and looked down at her to follow in his gesture. Mercedes nodded not taking her eyes off of the angel before her and took the seat beside him.

She could tell he was trying to read her completely as Tina did earlier—in and out to understand her direct intentions.

"I hope the other guardians didn't scare you earlier—they were just shocked to see an actual human here." His voice was deep and smooth, Mercedes could understand this man had power.

Her lips in a tight line, she nodded again. "I myself am shocked to see you here." He continued, again he was up walking around his desk to stop in front of Samuel. They were trading thoughts, Mercedes started to realize.

"However I am well aware of what you are here to ask of me?" His eyes broke away from Samuel's and glanced over to Mercedes again. And somehow Mercedes found courage—she found herself sitting up straight to stare back into his powerful daring eyes, Samuel could only watch.

"Please, don't take it out on Samuel, I chose to accompany him here. It was me that wanted to come here and personally see you—to explain why." Samuel turned his head swiftly in her direction, his brows furrowed. He searched her expression just wary of her actual reasoning for speaking like this.

"Hmmm. . . very brave indeed." He grinned, and Mercedes for just a mere second saw a glint of amusement in his hard eyes—she smiled.

"However, very foolish. Mercedes." His smile dropped just as quickly as it came.

He started up again, walking around the two, as they sat still watching his every move.

"I'm aware you know of what we are—and everyone here seems to like you very much. I was told by Samuel and Tina you are a special one—I see that for myself now. You are brave, to follow Samuel here and I commend you for that Mercedes. I can see you truly do love Samuel—and Samuel returns that love as well."

"It's truly remarkable how you two are. . .so different yet you fit perfectly, like you were made to be." He circled the room again, picking away their thoughts and smiled at how together they were. When Samuel moved, Mercedes did; it was very hard to not notice.

"Are you sure you understand what you are asking for Mercedes?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Mercedes matched his tone and she kept her eyes focused on his.

"Ah—your answer is genuine." He smiled again.

"I shall ask this again. You will knowingly give up your life—everything to be with him." His brow raised, Azriel waited to question her reaction. His answer was already written, but he wanted to see her response.

"I believe I already answered that question by coming here—I'm not letting him go. So I want to be like him, join him in this world. I can't see a life without him in it." She spoke, a small smile at her lips she looked towards Samuel and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He can't exist in my world like me, and I don't want to go on much longer if he is not there." Mercedes continued, her smile gone she looked Samuel straight in the eye.

"Interesting, Mercedes. I can not lie—I'm trying to find some uncertainty in your words, but there isn't any."

"It's the truth, honest truth." Mercedes nodded again. She watched him tilt his head away from her—she felt like she had won, like she would be walking out of here an archangel.

"Mercedes could you leave us—Me and Samuel have some things to discuss." He smiled again, the door to his domain opened and Tina along with the two other guardians walked in as if on cue. Mercedes looked to Samuel for reassurance and with a small nod she took Tina's hand and walked back into the hallway away from the two angels behind.

She was sure—she had won him over, but with the way Tina was trying to distract her with kind words—she couldn't help but look back over her shoulder at the door watching Sam move from his seat.

* * *

"I like this girl a lot—her intentions are so pure and real it's, breath taking." Samuel watched him take a seat again, and his small grin turned into a serious one.

"She is definitely not like other humans, I can see." He added.

Samuel released a small sigh and moved to his feet, just waiting for the lump in his throat to dissolve—but he could feel the dread coming.

"She knows what she wants, Dominion Azriel—I have tried to persuade her otherwise. But she wants to be with me and I want that as well. I love her." Samuel spoke, he watched Azriel the entire time not taking his eyes from him.

"You say that—but yet I'm sensing something—doubt in you? Why is that?" Azriel moved toward Samuel.

"Because—I don't think Mercedes understands what she'll be leaving behind to be with me—I don't think she fully understands what will happen if she is to become like me." And Samuel fully cringed at the words that escaped him—this is what ate away at his thoughts.

"She is human, and for humans love can be so blinding—I have fallen to that. But Mercedes would have to leave her family—friends. . .everything for me. I do not want that for her." He admitted.

"So you were expecting me to say no—then." Azriel asked.

"Were you ever going to say yes. . .?" A question they both knew the answer to.

"Even if I were to say yes, it would never work—Samuel she has a life already written for her to die would not only complicate things but cause chaos up above—and that is not what we need now. Not when we have other things to handle." Azriel stepped forward and peered out of one of the many windows the room held.

"However. . .Mercedes is something else—and you've had your suspicions for a while, haven't you—Guardian Samuel?" Azriel watched Mercedes talk with the other guardians and he could not help but feel drawn to her. His eyes took in every subtle feature of her, he immediately frowned when he realized he too was warming up to her. She was a human, but something about Mercedes made him want to think otherwise. Her voice and her face mostly caused something in Azriel to stir.

"So then you know what I am asking?" Samuel approached him, his eyes fell on Mercedes as well.

"After my job is done and balance is returned—I want to be let go from my duty as a Sylph—no longer one of the guardians of the elements."

The tension in the room now resolving, Samuel's dread was relieved at his next thoughts.

"You would do such a thing for her? Knowing all that humans go through—you would be one again? You were barely one when you returned to the great Kingdom." Azriel asked with pure amusement.

Samuel took another look out of the window at Mercedes, a genuine warm smile graced his full lips.

"For her, anything." Samuel's smiled widened and Azriel nodded understanding his words exactly.

* * *

**Thoughts...**


	9. So much life in this city

**I'm back. . .long story with out internet =( so yeah.**

**Okay, so now I must say things are going to pick up pretty fast these next couple of chapters, Mercedes is starting to piece together a lot of things about herself, and Noah has something to do with it. (Somebody mentioned that earlier, you were right haha & somebody spoke to me about how she relates to Azriel, all I can say is you're on the right path lol) This chapter is the continuation of the morning after her dream from finally speaking to samuel in chapter seven. Also it has a bit of quinn in here, so yeah**

**Hope you read and enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter nine._

_So much life in this city,_

"Mercedes—wakey, wakey!" Quinn started to tug at the purple comforter over her best friend's head. She heard Mercedes mumble something that sounded like, Go away, and decided to pull it again. Each time she pulled the covers back, exposing piece by piece of Mercedes leopard print head tie—a smile grew across her lips.

"Get up—Chewy help me get Mercedes up." Quinn watched the dog leap onto Mercedes bed in search of her face. She stepped back taking the covers and pillows away from Mercedes face and watched Chewy go to work.

"No—God. Chewy what are you doing?" Mercedes sat up instantly using her sleeve to wipe at her face. She looked down at him and as he circled the mattress and took a seat by her side.

"Yay—you're up, now get dressed so we can head out to brunch with Klaine and Mike." Quinn walked toward her closet, flipping on the light switch to search her wardrobe.

Mercedes released another quiet grunt before slowing pulling her legs from under the covers, she lazily got up from the bed to make her way toward the bathroom.

When she looked at her reflection, she noticed her eyes were still slightly puffy—she frowned at the thought. Mercedes barely got any sleep last night—and the reason was driving her mad.

"He doesn't want you, so why are you crying?" Mercedes looked disappointedly at her reflection in the mirror—she quickly shook her head to push away the sadden thoughts.

Once she was done with her morning rituals, Mercedes met an eager Quinn sitting on her bed petting Chewy holding the already planned outfit.

She moaned in irritation again.

"Umm, Quinn why are you so happy?" Mercedes took the clothes from Quinn to examine them. She immediately scowled at the white sundress and navy blue cardigan. At the moment Mercedes didn't feel like dressing up, in white specifically.

"To celebrate. . ." Quinn put Chewy down on the ground and they both watched him race out of the room when the door downstairs was heard opening.

"You're looking at the new head photographer for New Style Magazine!" Quinn clapped her hands together.

"Q, that's amazing!" Mercedes pulled her into a hug, dropping the clothes on the floor she happily screamed and jumped with Quinn in her excitement.

"I know—I know, my first real shoot is in two weeks. I honestly can't wait!" Quinn released another squeal and squeezed Mercedes tighter, when Mercedes released her Quinn had indeed started to cry.

"I told you, just give it time and they'll see how amazingly talented you are. Didn't I?" Mercedes wiped away the stray tears and smiled again, she stepped back and reached for the Kleenex on her nightstand to hand to Quinn.

"I know, I believe in myself now—it's just that I can't believe I'm finally doing it. My dreams are becoming a reality. I just—I remember when I thought I wouldn't make it. . ." She sniffed and wiped her watering eyes again.

"You deserve it, you worked for this Q. You're at a better place now."

"Now help me get dressed for this brunch we're having?" Mercedes poked at Quinn's shoulder, she knew that would get another big smile out of her soul sister.

"You got it." Quinn wiped away the remaining tears and picked up the clothes from the floor.

* * *

"A toast to the most amazing—talented, beautiful woman, that I love. The new head photographer of New Style Magazine. Quinn Fabray. . .soon to be Chang." Mike held his up his Moscow mule cocktail to Kurt's and Blaine Sangria's—and the two glasses of orvieto wine from Mercedes and Quinn together. Quinn's smile and Kurt's sniffles caused everyone to let out a small laugh before ending the toast to drink—they were all so proud of her.

"You know now—you're gonna have to visit us up in New York. . ." Blaine took another sip of his drink before mindlessly handing Kurt a tissue out of his blazer pocket. Quinn looked up at the couple and smiled—basically accepting their preposition. She felt Mike's hand give her a gentle squeeze and she nodded again wiping away the oncoming tears.

Mike knew this part was coming, and he wanted her to know he was there for her to lean on—she had to let them all know how much she loved them, for being there for her.

After their food came and they started to dig in to the various Italian dishes, Quinn cleared her throat taking another sip of her wine to stand to her feet before them.

Mercedes looked up at her soul sister and immediately felt the water works start—she could hear everything Quinn wanted to say at the moment.

"Guys. . ." Quinn started, she cleared her throat again as if to give her some strength to continue and grabbed Mike's awaiting hand on the table.

"I just wanted to say again, how thankful I am to have each and every one of you in my life."

"You've all been there rooting for me since day one, and after each and every time I let you guys down—with the addiction. The lying—pushing you guys away like I did and you still helped me find my way. I thought I was gonna be like my dad, lost in the world with no way of every finding myself—just looking for a way to stay high. I'm sorry I hurt everyone I loved by doing that." Quinn broke into a new set of tears, but these weren't the sad, down tears—but of someone who was finally addressing her demons and leaving them behind. She was dealing with the bad because she knew she would not be able to go forward into this new stage of her life, with the baggage.

Mercedes was the first to rise from her seat, followed by Mike and then Kurt and Blaine—they all made their way around the table to place and arm around her. Each already wiping away the tears. "I felt like such a burden to you Mercedes, you were dealing with your own problems and yet you were always there to pick me up and clean me back up—staying with me some nights until I fell asleep. And then I would disappear again. . ." She looked at Mike and the look he gave her was a look of acceptance, he didn't love her any less.

"But I came back—and I went through rehab, completely this time. And now I'm here today clean, because of you guys." She rested her head on Mercedes shoulder and just embraced them all.

After a few coughs and sniffles they broke apart and sat back in their seats—now all with the same dopey grin.

"Okay. . .I'm not going to cry anymore Miss Fabray, so don't make me." Kurt started to laugh before reaching up to motion the waiter—pointing at his empty glass with his other hand. Blaine briefly shook his head at Kurt, and took his hand down when he saw him about to snap his fingers at the approaching waiter.

"Sorry old habits." Kurt apologized.

"I don't think they serve cheesecake here, Kurt." Mercedes closed the menu already in a full snort of giggles, watching the waiter refill her and Quinn's glasses.

"Thank god," Blaine chimed in.

When everybody finished, they started to discuss what club they would hit up tonight as they would probably find it hard to hang out when Mike's family were to fly in the next day and Quinn's mom was to drive down from San Francisco the day after. Kurt was to begin his cover on fashion week in New York the next day and Blaine was to begin rehearsals.

Mercedes would be going back to the record shop and couldn't wait to be around the one thing she loved more than anything—the music. She would be returning to her old job, because the owner had quickly found out of what had happened to her and since he had grown to love her like a daughter—told her, her job would still be there. She was even happier that her life was returning to normal—but she did notice that tiny feeling of incomplete in her.

Mercedes needed to find Noah.

* * *

After helping Kurt pack for his impromptu trip, Mercedes found herself walking downtown to the village. She had always taken short walks when she needed to clear her mind, but something bothered her when she passed a small dog park across the street.

Bits and pieces of her and Samuel started pouring into her thoughts, and curiously she stopped to explore for a moment.

She walked up to an enormous tree, it roots had surfaced displaying how old it was. Mercedes walked around the tree a bit stepping over the exposed roots—touching upon the harden bark until her body felt the need to stop.

She frowned before kneeling down to touch the soft grass at her feet.

"I remember being here. . ." Mercedes eyes widened at her realization.

She stepped back, her heart beating increasingly fast in her chest—she touched the old tree again. A scene of her sitting here started to play before her, and Samuel was there with her.

"I remember this exact spot." A small grin tugged at her full lips.

_"Why do you always do that to me?"_

"_Do what, tell you the truth. Well Mercedes that's what a boyfriend is suppose to do, are they not?"_

"_No—you do this thing with your eyes. Every time I feel down or uncertain, you look me clear in the eyes—"_

_"I do what, Mercy?"_

Mercedes tried her best to blink away the oncoming tears that threaten to fall, but this memory was all too real—too good to her. This was the piece of evidence she needed—to be able to grasp without a doubt he was real. She wanted to scream, jump and cry at same time, because she remembered something—and she knew it wasn't her mind playing a game.

Samuel was real, and she was in love with him.

She couldn't contain the sheepish grin and the content sigh of finally realizing what her mind was trying to keep her from remembering—what Samuel must have tried to erase between them.

Somehow she held onto these memories.

"Mercedes what are you doing here?" A shaken Mercedes turned around to a shocked Noah.

She stood there for a minute her hand in a fist over her heart—just starring back at this person.

"Umm. . .I was coming to see—to see you actually." Her voice rose an octave higher with each word, leaving her breathless.

She watched Noah take in her words and then a few shaky breaths later, he gave her a subtle nod before kneeling down to pick up the chew toy his Australian cattle dog played with. He shot her another wary glance before turning on his heels, an indication for her to follow.

Mercedes started to follow in step with him, but quickly looked back over her shoulder—at the tree behind her. A small grin played at the corners of her lips.

They both walked in a comfortable silence until Noah opened the door to his one bedroom apartment, in a building literally six blocks away from Mercedes' place. She frowned at the thought, because she should have visited him sooner—but after listening to the voice mail he left her those many weeks ago. Mercedes found it hard to respond.

Gently closing the door behind her, she pressed her back against the door and took in the familiarity of his apartment. It was cozy with warms color everywhere, but it definitely reeked of a bachelor pad. She took notice of the empty pizza boxes and Chinese take out containers sitting on top of the breakfast bar. When Noah had disappeared to the back, she moved into the living room—taking note of the flat screen on the fishing channel. _Nothing ever changes with you_, Mercedes thought. She started to familiarize herself with the pictures on his wall until a certain new one caught her attention.

Immediately she smiled at the new photograph of Noah and his dog Hank—but his arms were wrapped around another girl.

"Lauren Zizes. . ." Mercedes cooed in surprise—she saw that coming and surprisingly it didn't bother her. She placed the picture back on his entertainment center when she heard a faint cough in the doorway. Nervously she turned on her heels to a baffled Noah—his eyes going back and forward from the picture to Mercedes.

"Umm. . .Hi" Mercedes dropped her head down, suddenly finding the tan hard wood floors interesting.

"Hey yourself, want anything to drink?" She met his questioning eyes and answered him with a swift nod.

"Water is fine" Mercedes finally got the feeling back into her feet and she quickly made her way over to the breakfast nook to have a seat. Noah closed the refrigerator with his foot, tossed her the bottle water over his shoulder.

"Thanks."

Another moment of silence broke out between them and this time it was an awkward one, Mercedes couldn't figure out why he felt the need to keep his distance from her. He avoided her at all cost, making sure he stayed a good distance from her.

Therefore, she decided to get inside his mind, and she was still figuring out how all that worked.

She watched him turn his back toward her and place a small saucer with the Chinese take out in a microwave.

"_Well can't say I wasn't expecting her to show up—god I hope she doesn't ask me about him. I wonder how much she actually remembers. . .He'd kill me if I told her. . .wait could he do that_?" Noah startled out of his thought when the microwave's timer went off. Mercedes had her eyes fixated on his nervous posture, her brows furrowed together.

He knew something, and before she left today—he would be telling her everything.

* * *

_thoughts. . ._


	10. Given a second chance

**Hey all! I finally got this chapter done, it took some time but I finished it lol. Includes a flashback that I think is really important you play attention to, it answers most, not all questions you may have but in the next chapter all will be revealed about the story behind what is said in _this_ chapter. And if you can see where there is a reference back to chapter one. (It's all coming together =) Oh and yes Sam is coming back and very soon, but something else must happen.**

* * *

_Chapter ten_

_ Given a second chance._

Mercedes figured the conversation could either go two ways: Noah would give in due to guilt of keeping something from his best friend of five years and from the way his thoughts were filled with guilt and nerves—she figured that would be the road he would take.

But then there was the other option—Mercedes brown eyes stared up into Noah hazel ones and she shook her head again at another one of his attempts to keep something from her. She had done this back and forth motion of question and answer with Noah for the past forty minutes and he still showed no signs of breaking. Each question, his answers shortened until they were only mere yes's and no's or one response that royally pissed her off, _not exactly cedes_.

"So who brought me to the hospital?"

"I did—after the fight. I said something's and wanted to find you and apologize. . ." Noah paused, his gaze dropped down to a spot on the floor in front of Mercedes. Mercedes then tilted her head away from him, her reaction a sharp roll of her eyes—he was lying again.

"But I remember talking to you—it wasn't about us. . .it was about her" Mercedes eyes rested upon the picture frame on top of his entertainment center.

She watched him closely this time, as he shifted his weight around on the counter in front of her. His facial expression tense and his eyebrows furrowed deeper into his eyes.

"No, it was about me and you cedes—don't you remember—you turned me down after I. . ."

"Bullshit. . .I never turned you down. I remember telling you to get your shit together or you would lose Lauren. Not me—don't even start." Mercedes interrupted.

Mercedes had in fact been getting her memory back, when she had finally come to from her coma—Mercedes already started to remember the days before her estranged accident—quickly piecing things together. She did recall walking downtown that day after her shift at the record store, only the moment she didn't remember was actually walking into the street—Mercedes also remembered up to the point were she walked away from Noah after their estranged fight. It was indeed the day before. Noah and Mercedes had a fight about him admitting his feelings for Lauren not her—that is what she remembered.

So why was he bluntly lying to her face about otherwise?

At first she felt conflicted with herself in the hospital, because at first all she had was her parent words to believe and Kurt and Quinn's. She actually believed she fought with Noah—that she actually felt something more for him. Especially when Kurt told her all that Noah said and did when she was brought to the hospital and was told it was a rare chance she would wake up soon. However, that conflicted feeling quickly faded when a certain blond entered her dreams each night—it was finally making sense to her what was being done.

And it was putting her on edge because in the beginning she knew something wasn't right. Mercedes had a very strong feeling the stories she was being told were not true—they didn't sound like her at all. So somebody was trying to keep something from her, and it almost worked.

"Noah, do you remember the last thing you said to me?" Mercedes watched him pause at her words before a look of confusion and slight fear covered his face. She stood up from her seat and made her way around the breakfast nook—moving Noah aside to take the food from the microwave. Her brow raised at him, she reached into a nearby drawer and handed him a fork giving him another intense stare before dropping the silverware into his hand.

"Uh. . yeah. I remember. But Mercedes why all the questions now, if you got your memory back?" Noah watched her slightly amused, yet completely dumbfounded to her plan.

"Just tell me, something's are still a little fuzzy, ya know." Mercedes searched his now calm demeanor, but scoffed loudly when a certain name plagued his thoughts.

_Sam said don't underestimate her, tell her what she needs to hear to forget him._

Mercedes cringed at his tone, he really wanted her to forget and Mercedes almost let the pain of rejection wash over her again. She almost did.

However something in her was making it damn near impossible to ignore.

"Sam. . ." Mercedes spoke under a whisper, Noah had to squint and search her eyes for confirmation.

"Just tell me what Samuel told you, Noah." Mercedes voiced blandly. She now stood in front of him, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"What are you talking about woman—who's Sam?" Noah's tone was just a little too high pitch and fast for her liking—he was really failing at this cover thing.

And Mercedes grew tired of the constant venting and ranting going on in Noah's head—it was giving her a headache.

"I can hear it Noah. . .your thoughts I can hear them." She admitted.

Mercedes backed away, still taking in his memory of the night of the incident, but something was stopping her from fully seeing it.

"Mercy—I can't. . .just stop trying to pry it from me." Noah was trying his best to keep his word, he even tried to clear his thoughts—but the hurt and pain that was building in Mercedes eyes damn near broke him.

And then something strange clicked in Mercedes head—she just stopped and moved toward Noah. She didn't think of what she was doing only going on a pure hunch, it was as if her body had the answer to her problems.

Mercedes closed off the small space between her and Noah, she took in his startled expression and shrugged it off. She reached down and took both of Noah's hands into her own—Mercedes remembered the exact gesture that was done to her, it was when she met Tina.

She remembered when Tina had grabbed both her hands, instantly being overtaken by a rush of calming and serene emotions—Mercedes realized at that moment she let Tina in. That she had let Tina in her mind—understanding everything about her, everything that she was.

"Mercedes. . .what are you doing. . ."Noah's voice faded out when she tightened her grip around his—she stared into his darkening hazel eyes and just accepted all that they told her.

_"Fuck Sam. . .she not breathing anymore!" Noah's voice broke at the thought of losing her._

_His eyes clouded with unshed tears and blood that dripped from his face—it was her blood._

_He protectively hovered over Mercedes motionless body on the floor and watched Sam seal off the entrance to Noah's apartment. Noah learned quickly it was to protect them—and keep anything from getting in or out._

_That night Noah learned a lot about Sam and how much he was oblivious as to what was going on around him. However none of anything he learned about Sam mattered—as he looked at Mercedes motionless body underneath him. She just laid there, her chest moving very slowly—so slow that only Samuel knew she was still with them._

_Noah tried everything he could do—constant CPR—calling her name hoping she would respond and checking every second for her very faint pulse. It killed him to know he could do nothing but stay hovered over her while Samuel paced about the floor._

_His eyes widened in shock when he saw Mercedes chest move up and down at a rapid pace—her breathing gave him a piece of life back, his heart slowed in his chest just a bit when she started to breathe. But he wondered how it could be done when her chest was practically ripped open—he tried to stop the bleeding._

_"Cedes—wake up. . .cedes stay with me okay. . .please cedes" Noah looked up to see Samuel staring back at him and he couldn't help the anger that started to stir within._

_Samuel continued to pace the room a bit—what Noah figured to be still in shock, but he would watch Sam stop every other minute to say something aloud—like someone could hear him that wasn't there with them. The more Sam moved, the angrier Noah became._

_Why wasn't he on the floor with him, trying to keep Mercedes alive? Why wasn't he as shaken up like he was?_

_Noah's thoughts however were interrupted by a loud piercing scream, next were Mercedes arms trying to remove Noah's body from over her. He thought his strength would be greater but Mercedes proved him wrong—she was clawing at his arms and pushing him away, it almost worked._

_When he looked again to Samuel—there he was kneeled beside Mercedes. The eyes Noah looked into were vibrantly now glowing green—he watched as Samuel lowered his face beside Mercedes and whispered into her frantic demeanor._

_"Mercy—please just hold out a little longer. . .don't let it take you. I'm not going to let this take you, but you have to fight it. ."_

_"Fight it. . .**fight it**—you can do this Mercy, fight it."_

_It worked, his words had brought her back to a calm resting state—her chest now rose and fell more slowly and her eyes closed again. Noah frightened took a small move away from her—this was not the Mercedes he knew. The eyes that looked up into his were now black, and lifeless._

_Samuel took note of Noah's frightened posture and he knew he had to let him in—he had to tell him what was happening to Mercedes._

_They both watched over her again, sitting in silence for the next couple of minutes until Noah had enough. He couldn't grasp what was happening around him anymore—it wasn't making sense. Yes, he now knew what Samuel was, but that was it. He didn't know what they were running from and what whatever it was would want with Mercedes._

_He tried to replay what he had saw go down earlier and he was most certain what ever he saw would attack Sam, but instead it went after her—it only wanted her, and that came from its mouth._

_Both Sam and Noah's eyes dropped down to Mercedes when they heard a small grunt escape her, she moved a bit before returning back to her motionless state._

_Samuel noticed the single tear started to fall and quickly brushed it away—he grimaced when he saw his now blood stained hand next to her cheek. It was her blood._

_"Samuel."_

_Noah had for a moment rested his head onto his now steady hands, but when he heard a strange woman's voice call out to Sam he too looked to find three more people were now with them._

_He could tell instantly they were like Sam, their attire and faces all held the same expression. Noah was slow to rise to his feet but he kept his eyes on the short olive skin woman who wasted no time in taking Samuel's place beside Mercedes. She looked Mercedes over once, then twice before placing her head directly over Mercedes barely moving chest. The constricted look she gave Sam over her shoulder made Noah wince internally._

_Nothing good could come from this._

_Noah watched silently as the other two strangers—one a woman with gorgeous fire red locks and delicate ivory skin, the other which stood directly by her side was a man with greater stance. He towered over them all and his presence screamed power. They were two completely different beings, yet side-by-side they fit perfectly. Everything the woman was on the outside, he was not._

_"Hamaad. . .Xjinn, is it done?" Samuel rose to his feet, he quickly kneeled before each of them._

_The olive skin woman now moved toward Samuel and placed her hands in his, Noah took note quickly of how Samuel now became calmer—and the fear that pierced his eyes earlier resolved._

_"Yes, guardian Samuel—the others have not caught whiff of Mercedes and they never will. This area, this entire city is sealed, the others will never look here—because they will not sense her."_

_The tall dark skinned man now moved forward and proceeded to take something that looked like a very small phial out of a small satchel to his side. He quickly handed it to Samuel—who wasted no time when in just the blink of an eye Noah witnessed him take hold of Mercedes body, tilt her head back and drop the mystery liquid into her mouth. She stirred a bit before completely going unconscious in his arms. He had never been so confused in his life, and he almost just sat there and let Samuel walk away with her. Noah couldn't find the words to speak when he saw the three strangers and Samuel make their way toward the door._

_"No—no where the hell are you going with Mercedes?" Noah had finally found words and his body reacted accordingly—as he looked down to see his fingers gripped tightly onto Mercedes limp arm._

_Samuel narrowed his eyes at Noah in an instance, but quickly calmed and sighed accordingly._

_"I have to take her back to my home—she needs more help, that only Azriel can provide. I promise Noah, to bring her back. . .but the longer we stay here, she'll die."_

_Noah's breathing halted in his throat at Samuel's declaration, but he was most certain he wanted to be by his best friend's side through it all. And Samuel sensed this exactly, which is why he shuddered at the thoughts, now was not a time to feel jealousy toward another human._

_But in this human form, he could not help it._

_"Wait, Samuel are you sure you want to do this? I mean we both know what Mercedes wanted, if we stay here—I say another hour she will give in, her body can not take so much poison. She wanted to be like you, if she dies like this—most certainly she will be reborn an archangel. We can stay right here until she crosses over—they won't come for her once she's one of us. And Dominion Azriel already denied the request, this way you two can finally be together."_

_Tinzeal stepped in between Noah and Samuel, her cold fingers brushed across Mercedes cheek and she cringed when it was just as cold as her touch. She didn't have an hour, she had less than minutes left._

_"I'm taking her back to Elysia, I'm not letting her go like this. It was my fault she was caught in this, it was my fault the others found out what she was. . ." Samuel shot Noah another wary glance before lifting Mercedes still form over his shoulder._

_He quickly left with her leaving the other guardians behind him, he left on a mission to save her life._

_Tinzeal frowned, and before she could protest once more Samuel was gone. She quickly peeked at his thoughts and turned promptly to face Hamaad with a slight scowl on her face._

_"He's taking your deal, Hamaad!" Tinzeal shouted out, she watched both Xjinn and Hamaad with a questioning gaze. The two guardians shared a few short glances before staring down at their feet—both Xjinn and Hamaad were up to something._

_"What did you propose to him, Hamaad?" Tinzeal's voice rose frantically—receiving shocked glances from everyone, even Noah had to admit he didn't think she had it in her._

_"I'm stopping this before we lose him, Tinzeal. I'm doing what is best for us all if we want to save this world—this human race, and my judgment is not being clouded by a human emotion. I only proposed what was best and what has to be done now—Xjinn agrees." Tinzeal looked accordingly between the two as if they were strangers to her now._

_"Tinzeal understand, Mercedes can not make it with us—she's special but we can't be mixed, it's against our nature. It is has been forbidden and Samuel is already at Dominion Azriel's mercy—it will not end well. I'm sorry but Samuel and Mercedes will never be." Xjinn winced when she finally met the olive skinned woman darkening brown eyes, Xjinn quickly cowered back behind Hamaad's tall stance to escape her accusing gaze._

_"But it's happened before. . .look at Azriel, is he not proof of what she can become?" Tinzeal all but broke at Xjinn's words—she didn't want to admit it at times but Mercedes had slowly but surely became someone important to her. She couldn't stand by and watch Mercedes be discarded away, and she could not believe Samuel was agreeing to such a thing._

_"Azriel's father was a Seraph, closest to the one God himself—it is not the same." Hamaad protested. And it was indeed true, Azriel's father was one of the four Seraphim—the closest to God, the protectors of his throne. Azriel although his mother was human was always destined for power—and his father made sure that happened._

_But Tinzeal didn't hear it, she didn't care about who was more of what—she wasn't going to let Mercedes go with out a fight, that is what Mercedes would have done._

_"Mercedes has just as much right, and she too shares a blood line to Azriel, Isabella's spirit rest with Mercedes—we all know that now—so don't dare tell me it's not the same. Azriel father does not deter my decision for her, he denied God's will remember that.."_

_"Tinzeal wait!" Yet she was already gone, following right behind Samuel back to Elysia._

_Noah stood there his mouth open in pure shock at what he had just heard. It took a minute to register but these terms were familiar to him—he was Jewish and had been told what he thought were old tales were just that, old make believe tales. Watching the other two guardians share distraught glances—he had to be sure._

_"So Mercedes is what they call. . .a nephilim?" Noah looked to the one called Hamaad._

_That word popped into Noah's head quickly and he searched the faces of the two guardians for their confirmation—from the looks, he was right._

_"Yes, she shares the bloodline of Azriel and she has the mark of Isabella. . .and you should now understand why we feel this way towards her. . ." Xjinn spoke, her voice now softer with sincerity. She didn't want it to be this way either, Xjinn wouldn't admit it either but watching Mercedes today—knowing now that she would do anything for her guardian brother Samuel—even stand in the line of fire for him. This made Xjinn's chest ache, Mercedes risked her life for Samuel. But things were getting out of hand and today she almost lost Samuel. She saw her close friend Samuel ready to give in to the other side for Mercedes. Xjinn cursed herself when she felt tears sting her eyes—damn she had grown attached to Mercedes as well._

_"I understand that, but why does Samuel need to take Mercedes back to Elysia if he's going to just leave her again?" Noah watched Xjinn quickly wipe away the few tears and regain her stone posture again._

_"She needs to drink from the sea of life—it is the only thing strong enough to fight the poison coursing through her veins—the life line of our world. The gift of life. Samuel is giving her a second chance. . ." Xjinn finished, she watched out of her side view Hamaad made his way to leave again, and before giving Noah another wary glance she moved as well._

_"She'll be back Noah, but she won't remember us. . .Samuel will be just another meaningless face to her. She won't even remember he exist to her anymore, nor will anybody else in her life." Noah could tell it was hard for her to say._

_"She'll be washed clean of him after this, all will be fixed. . . I promise."_

_And she was gone leaving Noah alone with his racing thoughts, and the pool of blood before him. He quickly moved again to begin cleaning up the mess, fighting back tears._

Mercedes stepped back, her chest heaved quickly up and down at the connection she once shared with Noah was broken. She dropped his hands, and quickly looked down at her own pair as if they had committed a crime—they were shaking terribly.

Her eyes now glistened with fresh tears, she tried to shake the horrible thoughts out of her head—she cursed herself for seeing the nightmare she was not suppose to see. She cursed herself again when she looked into the eyes of her best friend Noah.

"Mercy. . .I'm sorry" He tried to say, but she shook her head again.

She stepped back into the wall behind her, sliding down into sitting posture at Noah's feet. Her hands still terribly shaking, her thoughts racing through her. She was a nephilim, she knew what that was from her great grandmother's stories. It was an old tale of a human woman falling for an angel—a story of forbidden love only to produce a child; half angel and half human. But Mercedes couldn't grasp it, She was one? It didn't make sense. . .what exactly was the mark of Isabella?

"Mercedes say something, anything?" Noah moved to sit beside her on the floor of his small kitchen.

"I have to find away to talk to Tina. . ." Mercedes rested her head on Noah's shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her in a tight hug.

* * *

**_Thoughts. . ._**

__I feel like should state this now, so you know who is who. .

Tina (Tinzeal)- - Guardian of the element water

Sam (Samuel)- -Guardian of the element air

Hamaad- -Guardian of the element earth

Xjinn- -Guardian of the element fire


	11. Nephilims exist, and she was the key

Posting this today, a continuation of the previous chapter. **A lot** is said in this chapter and I hope it all makes sense-let me know if it doesn't, I rewrote some parts over and over, and I think it came out alright. I wanted to make sure everything is easy to understand so you don't go wtf at the end. =) Thanks for sticking with me, So read and enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter eleven_

_Nephilims exist, and she was the key_

Noah decided it was pointless to keep anything else from her, now that she had seen what he tried so dearly to keep from her. He felt bad for breaking his promise to Samuel, but after the fact and taking in Mercedes reaction—he felt it had to be done. Not knowing what happened that night was killing her—and Noah didn't like too much of carrying around this guilt from keeping such a thing from her.

"Are you gonna be alright, cedes? Are you mad at me. . .I mean, I'll help you. . .what ever you want."

"I'm not mad at you Noah, you were just—doing what you thought was best for me."

They still sat side by side on the floor of Noah's kitchen, Noah now filling her in on the minor details of what happen when Samuel in fact returned with her.

It was true she wasn't mad at Noah, she never was—a little irritated yes, but Mercedes never faulted him. However she was a little wary of Xjinn and Hamaad.

Mercedes thought for a moment of how their actions against her made her feel. They were so quick to do away with her, it made her head spin a little. She realized she couldn't be too mad at Samuel, he was just protecting her from something and he felt guilty about it all. Mercedes wanted to be mad at him, and if given the chance to see him face to face she would tell him so.

However she had other things plaguing her thoughts.

How would she contact Tina? Could she in fact do that? Or would that cause more trouble for them both?

Mercedes was conflicted, but after finding out these things—she realized she couldn't just stay away anymore. There were many times when she promised herself, when the truth was to come out about who this Samuel was to her—she would finally let him go and eventually move on with her life, but now all she could think about were how could she see him again.

So she researched everything, and Noah staying true to his word helped her.

She spent hours just searching the Internet for articles about nephilims, and their origins. She spent hours reading through old worn books of the specific material, and wrote things down that caught her attention. Mercedes had to work hard to fill this void that was still there.

"Listen to this cedes. . .this stuff goes back to genesis."

Noah sat with her in the St. Auberry Library and tried his hardest to help her understand. He felt it was best if he tagged along since he was brought up with the same tales and would help her understand what she didn't understand—however he let it be known he wasn't the closest to his Jewish roots.

"The nephilim were on the earth in those ancient days, when the sons of God went to the daughters of men and had children by them."

Noah went on to read of the origins of the nephilim to Mercedes, but played close attention to the passages—at first they thought nothing was wrong but quickly realized it was a lot more to the story they had been told as children.

"Though the new supernatural race thrived, living among the humans in the same flesh—they were bound to the human forms in more ways than one. Not being graced with immortality the new race had the super abilities of the angel brothers they were born from."

"That's not bad right, it would explain me to a point. Samuel would tell me all the time, that me and him were different but not so much—I was a mortal, not a full one but. . ." Mercedes stopped when she realized he had been hinting all along he knew something was different about her. She now started to realize he never once said she was like any other human. . .she was always in her own lane. She was special.

"Oh I think I know what went wrong, cedes. .listen. . .children of Seth. Seth a Seraph angel that was to be banished from the great Kingdom, being tied to the bloodline of Cain. It was said that he used the nephilim's as ancient warriors in his rebellion against God himself, giving them the name, "_the children of Seth_." Most banded together to dominate over the human race, seeing themselves as superior to the race. The angel Seth was behind the mass murders or in his words sacrifice of women after they were to give birth to more nephilim children adding to his army.

When God granted punishment upon them, he completely sent away with Seth and his brother followers—however with the nephilims a much different punishment was relayed. They were to be removed from the lands of earth, completely wiping out the supernatural race—never to grace it again. From there forth it was stated that angel and man are no longer to create such a being. The few nephilims were sent away to a place of total darkness and were to stay there as punishment, until final judgment. Some were turned into demons while others accepted the punishment and were granted a place along the humans as just that. Whoa. . ."

Noah read over a few more words before coming across a familiar name he heard used earlier, he closed the book shut and slid it across the table into Mercedes awaiting hands. Her eyes didn't leave the book, even when her phone started to vibrate in her lap.

"What is it? What else is there?" Mercedes quickly opened the book again—turning to the page Noah left off on and scanned over the words herself until she saw the name herself.

"Azriel—son of Isabella was the first born of Seth."

"You two are somehow related, that's what Sam and Xjinn told me."

Mercedes continued.

"Azriel never took heed of his fathers actions, he was suppose to take on the title of second in command over his fathers army of ancient warriors, but quickly denied the power and denied his father's blood. It was said Azriel left with his mother Isabella—when Seth sent out the order to have her killed."

Mercedes' mind went back to the dream/memory of when she met Azriel—the first time she saw him and how he looked at her.

"It was Azriel who was key in having Seth face punishment—there he received grace from God, but as the other Nephilims were taken away from earth. He to had to leave behind his mother Isabella."

"Who is this Isabella person. . .?" Noah asked.

Mercedes blinked a few times, holding off the tears that threatened to fall at the thought of Azriel's hard decision to leave his mother.

"Well, that's how me and Azriel are related. . .she's all my great grand talked about—the woman who started it all, but I didn't know it went back that far. The name however has been handed down." Mercedes thought of her older sister, her middle name was Isabella." She wondered if she were like her as well.

She placed the book on top of a few others she would be checking out, later she decided to pick up her phone to read the awaiting text messages.

_Diva! Blaine and I just landed in NYC, safe and sound talk to you in the am, kisses—Kurt_

_Cedes, tell me how the meeting with puck went. . .I hope all is good since you haven't answered my calls! Ttyl—Quinn_

* * *

After the library, Mercedes sat alone in her room with her many thoughts and just stared at her laptop screen. She mindlessly tapped to a beat in her head and would look over her shoulder every other minute watching as the rain fell, and the sun vibrant shine disappeared.

It took her no time once she was home and alone to read through the books she had checked out, and now they all sat at the foot of her bed useless. All leading to dead ends because somebody felt that nephilims were not important to write about anymore—but Mercedes felt, no she knew there was something else there. There had to be more to the story, she needed to know why she was so damn important and needed to be protected.

So she looked over her shoulder again, the rain had picked up significantly—but today it was different, it was just the rain, no lightening or thunder just the rain.

Mercedes thoughts went back to her and Noah at the library, where she briefly checked a few books on water spirits and even a few calling spells. She didn't know if they would work or if Tina was even contacted that way, but Mercedes had to try.

"Tina is an undine, guardian of water—the west, this has to work."

Mercedes raked her head for the exact words she read earlier, hoping the rain didn't slack and that it was just a sign she needed to do this.

Running over to her closet, Mercedes found two white candles, she frowned when she saw she didn't have a purple one—not that the particular spell asked for purple but it was an option as well. She lit them, placing them on her desk she opened the sliding doors leading to her balcony as a way of letting in the spirit element in she was to call. Mercedes had to stop and shake her head at these rash things, but that didn't stop her from going through with the spell.

Turning on the all the lights in her room, she let the sound of the rain over take her room. She kneeled in front of the entrance to her balcony—taking in the smell of the rain, clearing her mind and exhaling very slowly.

The spell she read told her to do these exact things, and even though Noah told her he would be there if she needed help—Mercedes felt she had to do this alone.

"This is so stupid." She opened her eyes again, and was just about to get up from the floor—but curiosity stopped her. Just say it cedes, Mercedes tried to give herself courage.

She made sure her body was straight, adjusting her weight on her knees in front of the open doors to her balcony—closing her eyes again she began speaking.

"Great Goddess, guardian of the west. Be welcome in this place as I ask that you stand firm to guard and protect. I ask you to fill all the energy here—grace me with your presence."

"I call upon Water, element of intuition, emotion and of the rain. Come balance my spell by bringing your love to the work being done here. I call Tinzeal."

Silence. Mercedes finished the spell and just stayed still for a couple more minutes, her eyes still closed she almost began to pray it worked. She didn't feel any different, and surely when she opened her eyes she didn't see any thing different. The rain still fell heavily and showed no chances of stopping soon. This quiet disappointed Mercedes, causing her to raise to her feet again—slamming the glass door shut.

The lights flickered, on then off, then back on again. Mercedes turned around quickly to look around her room, a feeling of uncertainty overtook her. She frowned again, at nothing still happening.

The two candles, as if a gentle breath had extinguished them went out, causing Mercedes to still her feet to the ground.

"What did you cedes?"

Mercedes wasn't certain if she should move again or take back everything she just said.

"What are the odds I called a water demon or something. . ."

She asked herself, gathering up some courage and made her way back to her desk to retrieve her laptop—maybe she left out a step or maybe she didn't say something right.

The lights when out again, but this time they stay off just a bit longer. Enough to make Mercedes curse herself for not taking Noah's offer and for doing the spell in the first place.

When the lights did come back on this time, Mercedes sat still at her desk starring wildly at the two candles that now burned again—she hadn't taken her eyes off of them since the light came back on. She was certain, she had made a mistake and now some water demon thing was playing with her mind, until she heard that sweet familiar voice.

"Does Samuel know about you doing these spells, Mercedes?"

Mercedes frowned at the two burning candles before her, almost afraid to turn around to see where the voice came from. Before she could turn around, she felt something touch her shoulder and just like the dream—the person she had known as Tina stood behind her arms folder tightly across her chest.

She shook her head innocently and simply took in the reaction of Tina's accusing gaze.

"You really are hard—headed you know that? But I had a feeling you would try something like this, Samuel said don't underestimate you and this is what you do."

Mercedes couldn't tell if Tina was downright mad at her for doing such a thing, but that thought quickly faded when she noticed the grin tugging at the corners of Tina's lips. She quickly threw out all thoughts of her being mad when Tina's arms flung around her in a tight hug. Mercedes got the feeling she missed her, and she returned the tight embrace back.

"Samuel's going to be furious with me for coming here, but I couldn't just stand by and watch you do that spell—no matter how wrong it was." Tina sniffed back a few tears and tightened her arms around Mercedes.

Tina had to back away a little to see the tears welling in Mercedes eyes next, she was still taking in the fact that she was here.

"Don't cry. . .please don't." Tina wiped away the few that were about to fall.

"Samuel just hates it when you do that . . ." Mercedes eyes widened at the proclamation.

"He knows when I cry?"

Tina answered with a small nod. Mercedes looked off and she immediately thought of every time she cried over him—she was almost embarrassed.

"You mean he knew, and he did nothing. . .he could have. . ." Mercedes started, a little anger traced her tone.

Tina gave her reassuring eyes. "He would if he could have, but he was to follow strict orders not to, by Dominion Azriel himself."

Mercedes pursed her lips together, a small ping of hope in her mind. She watched as Tina walked away from her blowing out the candles again and sliding the glass door shut—silencing the outside elements. It was deafening at first, just hearing Tina's voice and taking it in that she was not asleep and if she blinked Tina would still be here, she had certainly hoped.

"Why did you call me, cedes?" Tina had now kneeled in front of Mercedes, her hands played with the fabric of Mercedes comforter, she sat Indian style at Mercedes feet.

"I saw what happened that night. ." Mercedes saw a glint of fear in Tina's eyes, then confusion overtook it.

"Noah wouldn't tell me anything—apparently he tried to keep his word to Sam by not telling me. But I got it out of him." Mercedes looked at Tina expression again—quickly catching onto her words, understanding the meaning.

"You didn't. . .cedes. . .you used my trick. How clever." Tina smiled, she couldn't be mad.

"I saw everything, and Noah gave in and explain what happened when Sam brought me back, but I'm still confused on something."

"About?"

"What exactly tried to attack me?"

She witnessed the quick change of the mood around them from light to thick with dread. Tina moved again to her feet, she now stood with her back turned to Mercedes staring out into the wet city. Tina had so many conflicting thoughts she didn't want Mercedes to catch any indication of what she was thinking.

"Just tell me Tina, I need to know." She pleaded.

And Tina thought hard on what to do next, she went back and forth of what was possible if Mercedes found out everything they tried to keep her in the dark about. Tina wanted to say nothing and just continue to protect her until her and Samuel pushed away this oncoming darkness for good—but something in her wanted to scream and just tell her everything. It was like a voice almost, telling Tina the time was right, Mercedes needed to know such things and although Samuel would be furious it had to be done.

"Where exactly do I start?" Tina answered.

Mercedes moved over on her bed and patted a place beside her for Tina to sit, she wasted no time in resting her head on the woman's shoulder telling her all of what Noah and her had learned of her ancestors past. Tina decided to be as much help as she could and would stop and tell Mercedes certain facts she needed to know about certain things.

"So you know the origins and even how the Great War started, but you only got one side of the story." Tina now rubbed gentle circles on the back of Mercedes hand, she hesitated before speaking again, but this voice in her just said continue.

"His name is Seil. . .the angel, no the demon that was after you. His name is Seil."

Tina began and Mercedes looked up into Tina's eyes to see the distant look on her face—it was like she was recalling the event back in her mind.

"Seil was the one after you that night and he almost took you back with him, if Hamaad and Samuel had not come. He was the one that bit you, filling you with the poison. He is the one great threat to the world, and you Mercedes is key he needs."

And just like that, a tiny excruciating pain found its way to Mercedes chest, she clutched her chest to control her breathing—it was if the name and thoughts could cause her harm. Tina rubbed her shoulder calmly as if to soothe her, she understood what was happening to Mercedes.

"That is one of the effects of that horrible night—you can feel the evil he has intended for you. Your body, your heart know what he wants."

"What does he have intended for me…wait how does he even. .?"

Tina interrupted her. "Seil is Azriel's younger brother. Seth had another son after Azriel, one just as evil and ruthless as him—one that had no problem with the idea of killing his mother Isabella and even Azriel. He never got the chance because when Seth was banished—by Azriel, Seil was to be cast away to a place of complete darkness. There he only grew more evil and that type of evil can not be ignored but it has to be done away with because it will only come back and find a way to strike again—each blow more deadly and powerful, before Isabella passed she warned us all of this—of what Seil would try."

"And you Mercedes, you look so much like Isabella now it's scary even. I knew it from the moment I saw you, that it was true she marked you—why I'll probably never know."

"She marked me. . .?" Mercedes questioned.

"It was when you were only twelve days old—you came down with a fever and had to stay in the hospital. The doctors of course didn't know what to do and as each day passed you grew weaker—but something happened. Your mother prayed and your grandmother as well—Isabella came and answered them, like a guardian angel watching over you. She answered their prayers and quickly you were released from the sickness—but forever to be marked by Isabella." Tina said with a small smile, Mercedes noticed every time she said Isabella she smiled.

But that serene feeling quickly faded when Tina thought of the next words.

"Seil, now knows that Isabella marked you, and like before is after you now. He wants to continue his father's plan of taking over the earth with a new army of nephilims—starting with you." Tina turned and completely looked Mercedes over, however her eyes stopped right at her stomach.

"Why does he need me?"

"Because unlike the other nephilims that accepted their punishment, he did not, he cursed God's judgment. Now a demon—if you and him were to somehow bond, the being created would be stronger than a nephilim. . .maybe even stronger than Samuel and I. And Mercedes you have somehow been touched by Isabella, that means so much—she was his mother."

Mercedes dropped her head at Tina's words, fear had clouded her mind and now she understood exactly why things were the way they were—to protect her. She couldn't help but think, what if she was making things worse right now?

"But that night after the attack, Hamaad sealed this place—making you undetectable to any of Seil's followers. We can protect you, but Mercedes don't try and do things like this again—something could have gone horribly wrong and I may not have been here."

Tina fussed, Mercedes had not said anything for a while—just taking in all that was said because it was a lot, she was the key to all this.

"And Sam has vowed to watch over you for as long as needed, he wants nothing more than for you to be safe—and to live Mercedes. He feels you have so much to live for." Tina added.

And Mercedes heard her, she just didn't see why she couldn't be with him as well. Tina went in for another hug and kissed Mercedes forehead before rising to her feet.

"I have to go now, but. . ." She thought of her next answer, very carefully.

"I'll be back to see you soon, if that's what you want?" Her tone was a questioning one.

Already eager and excited for the next time she would see Tina, she immediately smiled widely and nodded swiftly. "Yes—I would like that."

Tina smiled briefly before her eyes rested upon the glass doors and then to the other door exiting her room. If she were to stay around a just a little while, she might as well do things normally—human like.

When she reached her bedroom door, Tina looked back at Mercedes one last time and smiled—a genuine one that reached her eyes.

"We will not let anything happen to you cedes, and that I promise."

She nodded again.

"Can Sam hear me still, right now?" Mercedes asked.

And Tina contemplated her answer for a minute before answering. "He can, he just tries his very best not to. . .sometimes he even asks me to distract him so he doesn't just give in and run back to you. I don't think I'll be much help in that department now though." Tina and Mercedes both laughed. She was gone again.

However Mercedes did not feel sad and she really believed she would be seeing Tina's face again—she did promise her.

After reading over a few more things from her books, and placing together the stories she was told Mercedes finally got some type of peace in her life surrounding herself and Sam. She no longer felt that ping rejection—because she understood what was at stake, what Sam did not want to happen to her. She understood.

After playing with chewy and doing a few chores around the apartment, and making herself dinner—she talked to Quinn and Kurt for a couple of hours. Tiring herself out from taking in all of today's events—she found herself staring at her bedroom ceiling. Her clocks read twelve-forty two, and as much as her eyelids wanted to close shut and let sleep take her—her mind was back on Sam again. She wondered if he could hear her right now, at this very moment. Would he be listening to her? Clearly he had to know about Tina and her talk by now, since there was a chance Tina was with him. She just wanted to try.

"Sam if you can hear me, know that I understand what you did for me—and don't be mad at Tina or Noah. Be mad at me, okay. . ."

She took another deep breath, before continuing.

"Although the odds are against us, I still feel something there and I can't help but think about Isabella, and maybe she marked me for a reason. Like I was suppose to go through this with you. . .by your side" Mercedes now wiped away the single tear with her thumb, snuggling into her pillows under her. She didn't bother moving to turn off her lamp on her nightstand—she just looked at it and like an invisible switch it went off. Nope, still not over that, she thought.

Sleep quickly found her, and as she drifted off—a certain presence came along, watching over her as she slept.

He looked her over before brushing the few hairs out of her face—just in awe of the being before him.

"Sweet dreams, Mercy. . ."

* * *

_He's back. .lol._

Reviews are always welcome


	12. Right beside her, always

_Chapter twelve_

_ Right beside her, always_

Azriel noted the wary expression Samuel's face, and smiled duly—he was thinking about her again. Everyday Azriel saw her face, heard her voice plague the young angel's thoughts. He thought of his mother first, but the pain look on Samuel's face would always push those distant memories of Azriel's past back. He laughed at the fact that a simple human woman that was Mercedes could stir such things in him—about his past, about his beloved mother. _There are things that need to happen, for they will be the writings of their future together, young Azriel—_words his mother had told him.

_Mercedes is the key—her future was decided the day she met you._

_What does that even mean_? Samuel thought to himself, at times he would just ponder on what was planned for Mercedes—for them both. _What did Isabella have envisioned for her? Was he always destined to protect her, be by her side?_ It seemed Azriel knew something—but tight lipped he would stay each and every time her name was brought up.

_The battle was about to start. .._

Seil came out of hiding if just for a moment—Samuel recognized that scent immediately but, he lost it again disappearing into summer air. _Was he toying with them?_ Hamaad thought. Tinzeal could not even pick it up—but she panicked when she caught whiff of it again—it was raining and Mercedes was chanting a spell. Somehow Azriel knew it would happen—_Seil has allies,_ he said._ Moreover, he is getting stronger_—_he's trying to find her weakness. Go to her, protect her._

That was the last thing Azriel said to him, before giving him the order to return to her. His words made him very uneasy.

###

Mercedes now slept peacefully—it was the first in weeks since she was able to rest and dream—freed of the particular blond with green eyes. She was able to sleep now, because she didn't constantly have to deal with the memories of what her life use to be like. Mercedes had gotten them back, and she had Tina to prove such a thing.

She kept her promise.

Tinzeal had visited her apartment frequently now, and each visit Mercedes found herself more surprised at how humanly aware she was. She learned that Tina's story was not that different from Samuel's, but that they connected each other. Tina had lost her human form when she was only six years old—she drowned in a nearby pond. Samuel was taken at only six months—he was trapped in a burning house, suffocating from the smoke—not by the fire.

"How we died, in a way brought us here to acquire such gifts." Tina's finger trailed the brim of a glass—the water moved defying every law of matter, it moved into the air between Mercedes and Tina. She manipulated them with the whirl of her finger, allowing them to move around in the air shaped into small like orbs—then to drop back into the glass completely consuming back into the wet matter.

She explained that without them to watch over the earth, demons like Seil could easily disrupt balance, to take over and it would be hell on earth for those who do not have such gifts.

However, that wasn't it, Mercedes now was able to understand her and Samuel—she was able to pick up what certain gifts one possessed and the other didn't. Tina could sense things to come in the future by being in that person's presence, Samuel could only sense things in the present—what emotion he could smell in the air around him. She was also able to pick up when Tina would be close and even when she could tell Samuel was not far—each time Tina came she wondered if Samuel would make an appearance.

So like any other day, she expected Kurt or Quinn to come into her room forcing her to embark on some wild crusade—however today was different.

She yawned removing the covers from over her—peeking at the foot of her bed to expect a still sleep Chewy, she was surprised to see him at her bedside sleeping. It wasn't his usual place to go to sleep. Her room was still dark, with the exception of a few rays of sun that escaped through her blinds. She noticed the familiar scent that was Samuel.

There he was, asleep, his muscled arms folded across his chest which rose softly up and down. He rested on the other side of her bed, on top of her covers—Mercedes hand flew over her mouth to hold in the pending scream.

He was there, right beside her.

She quickly calmed down, raking her fingers through her hair she just sat there taking him in. Her eyes took in his clothes—a pair of worn blue jeans and a white t-shirt, his hair was cut even shorter but some still hung just above his eyes—eyes that now were looking into her own.

"Hi" Samuel smiled, before he reached to brush the back of his hand across her cheek. She moved into his embrace and smiled briefly before opening her still sleep hazed eyes to stare back at him.

"Am I dreamin again?" She asked her voice was so soft still thick with sleep, and it elicited a chuckle from Sam—almost answering her question, but she had to be sure he was really there.

"No—you're not dreaming, I promise."

His fingers ghosted across her cheek, until they brushed gently across her lips basking in the how soft they were—his memory still correct. Samuel green eye's rested upon them, and quickly back into her now awaken eyes—her smile widened.

"I'll show you this isn't a dream. . ."

Mercedes breath halted in her throat at how close he now was, and how fast he had moved. His lips ghosting against hers, he started to brush his against hers up and down in a teasing manner—causing Mercedes to stare intently into his darkening green eyes.

And if she wasn't awake by now, Mercedes thought the hell with it, she didn't want to wake up anytime soon. His lips against hers felt like heaven, she was at home the piece she had been missing—that she had been craving for, returned. It was like they never truly stopped being one—Samuel picked up on her senses immediately—he deepened the kiss pulling and nibbling at her bottom lip, she could only smile back into it. She quickly matched his want and need and accepted his tongue, hissing against his lips at the sweet taste he always gave off.

Mercedes started to giggle at his antics, pulling away when he started peppering small kisses on each corner of her mouth, then the tip of her nose, then the bridge—and planted a lingering one on her forehead. He couldn't get enough of her, and he wanted to be greedy.

Samuel joined in on the laughter, but it quickly subsided when his eyes found her questioning brown ones—and it was then and there Samuel made the silent promise he would never leave her again, he still didn't understand how he did it the first time.

He would protect her from Seil, but Samuel would be right beside her doing so.

Looking into her eyes he saw the building tears of fear and of happiness, and he hated that he put them there. She was really afraid this was a dream and he could tell because every time he moved, she did as well always touching him to make sure it was indeed happening.

So he grabbed her, his gaze never breaking away from hers and moved her into a laying position under him. His jaw clenched tight at the sight of lust in her eyes, but he broke through it, bring his now shaking hands to cup her face—resting his head against hers.

The smile she gave him, made his human heart fluttered in his chest.

"I prayed to god everyday that I could see this smile again." His green eyes rested on her lips again.

That did it, the tears she had been holding back came spilling over, only to be caught by Samuel's fingers and his lips.

Kissing away her sadness, the next kiss they shared was much longer than the first. It was like they were back like before, no days gone by they weren't together. A case of mix emotions, both not wanting to let the other's lips go so they only parted for quick spurs of air. Samuel laughed into the kiss because he actually needed it—if they were back in Elysia nothing would have stopped them from devouring each other.

"I missed this so much. . .so so much." Samuel buried his face in the curve of her neck, a nibble there, eliciting a soft moan from her lips—a couple more kisses snaking his way to her other shoulder. He adjusted himself on top of her, roughly taking her right leg in his hand to wrap it around him—he was too far gone in her to understand the consequences of what they were doing—he only saw her.

He needed her.

Mercedes tried her hardest to contain the screams she realized she had been holding as he tugged his shirt over his head, throwing it where ever. She trailed her fingers down his hard chest, intently staring at his green eyes. He moved up a bit as her hips rose pushing her pajama bottoms and panties down, and finally kicking them off to fall off to the floor at the foot of her bed. She still stared at his darkening yet now glowing green eyes—her hands rested on the button of his jeans.

He moved closer to her again, his arms rested on both sides of her head to nip and suck at her top lip then bottom—all while she unfastened him and began to slide the material down his form.

This is where he would stop, looking down between them to see that nothing stopped him from entering her—there was no barrier of clothing between them anymore.

"Do it. . .please. . I want you to do it Sam."

He didn't deny her. His hands fell to her hips and he wrapped both her legs around him—a roll of his hips against her and that invisible barrier was broken. Connected again, Mercedes hissed into his neck at the stretched feeling—her eyes fluttered close and everything they had went through, had been through together had come back to her. All their memories of being together was returned.

She began moving her hips in synch with his, building up a slow steady pace of friction. Her heartbeat and his found a rhythm and she clenched herself tighter around him, her bottom lip buried under her teeth in bliss.

He didn't need to say it—everything he felt and wanted to say was heard by her and her only.

Mercedes began to whimper when he sped up his pace thrusting in and out of her more, building up both their peaks. He stilled her hips with his hands and just gave into her everything—the feel of her, her scent, her everything made him groan in pleasure. She was almost over the edge, her hand planted firmly against his chest as his strokes became more swift and aligned. Mercedes found his lips again, dominating his lips into hers gripping him tighter around her when the pressure she tried to hold back was too strong.

Samuel coached her orgasm down, peppering gentle kisses to her face—his eyes never leaving hers.

"Finish it Sam." She placed a lingering kiss at his lips, taking in his now kiss swollen bottom lip with her she pulled and nibbled at it—coaxing his release. Giving in gladly—coating her walls with his release—he returned the kiss, both riding out the aftershocks.

"I love you.. ."

Mercedes tilted her head to the side to see his green eyes had now returned to their normal shade. She had got everything back—her memories were fully restored, so the smile that graced her lips was a genuine one—she felt complete.

"I love you too. ."

* * *

"Ya`know I'm coming right back. . .Sammm.. let me just. .."

Mercedes finally stopped laughing to still Sam's hand over her stomach—she had to stop him from pulling her flush against him again. She tried to squirm free from him, but he quickly pulled her back placing short kisses up her jaw. Every time she tried to break free, he would growl against her skin.

"I know. . .but still I've been missing this. .and this. . .and especially this. .. " He sighed accordingly before putting some distance between them. Lifting the covers from over their bodies—he bit back another groan falling back against the pillows.

"I have to let Chewy in." Mercedes quickly grabbed her shirt from the floor, covering up her front she arched a brow at him before going to retrieve her pajama bottoms—that were now in Samuel's possession.

He stared at the fabric intently before looking back at Mercedes.

"I could take care of him—and you could always wait here." He pleaded, he pulled his hand back when Mercedes came close to taking them. Waltzing over to his side of the bed, she reached for them again.

"Are you gonna give me back my pants, or what?" She poked his chest. When she tried reaching for them again—he quickly pulled her to him, his lips kissed at the material of her shirt over her stomach. Ignoring her protest, he dropped her pajama bottoms and wrapped his arms around her middle—causing them bottom to fall back onto the bed.

He heard the shaky breath from her and smiled at her defeat.

They had done this back and forth thing all morning, and it usually ended with Mercedes snuggled underneath him panting for air—adding to the number of how many times Sam could get Mercedes to scream his name. It wasn't like Mercedes minded, she may have given in easily a few times.

And this time was no different, Samuel began planting butterfly kisses up her soft stomach—inching up her shirt little by little to reveal her bare chest. Mercedes was just about to give in this time, until she felt Samuel still his movement over her—his fist buried in the sheets they were wrapped in.

"What does Noah want?" He asked, his chin rested on her stomach, he looked over to her phone and then the door of her bedroom.

Mercedes raised up to look back at him, her eyes following his. Samuel noted her instant confusion, before moving to her side.

"Noah's on his way over—I can smell him, and another lady—Lauren?" He scowled at the thought of Noah—but he was genuinely puzzled at this new person, but they both put a fringe in his plans for the day.

Once Mercedes realized what was happening she smiled, falling into his chest to muzzle in the laugh she wanted so badly to let loose. "Jealous much?"

He answered with another scowl before making his way off the bed, leaving his clothes behind. Walking across the hall to her bathroom—Mercedes head turned when she heard the shower start.

_Why don't you join me, Mercy?_

_We have a few minutes before they get here. . ._

Mercedes bit back a moan, and raked her fingers over her face—it was tempting. Fully clothed she raced downstairs, filled Chewy's bowl with dog food and hurried him back inside—quickly making her way upstairs to meet an eager Samuel in the bathroom.

Just like Sam said, Noah had arrived at her door with Lauren in tow.

Mercedes smiled at the new couple and let them in, she could barely contain the spur of giggles she held when noting the dopey grin on Noah's face. It was a look only Lauren could bring out of him—Mercedes was his best friend, even she couldn't do such a thing.

"And we finally meet, Miss Pizes." Mercedes nodded in Lauren's direction, but quickly grinned when the other came in for a quick hug. They parted ways only to look over to a confused Noah, then quickly erupted in a burst of laughter.

"I'm sorry I'm still trying to take in that Noah actually got you to say yes to a date. Lauren you're getting soft. ." Mercedes spoke in between breaths, still leaned up against Lauren's laughing form. The two parted again, wiping away tears before walking in sync to the kitchen—Mercedes grabbed an apple and bottle water, while Lauren went straight for the box of cheese crackers on the countertop and made herself comfortable at the kitchen table.

"I have to disagree with that Jones. ..bets believe I made Puckerman work." Lauren added. Mercedes sighed accordingly before shooting Noah a small pout taking a swig of her water and a bite of her apple.

Once Lauren and Mercedes started to talk—recalling all the previous dates Noah had took Lauren on, Noah would shoot Mercedes a wary glance here or there and she would respond with a sweet smile. It made Noah frown a bit, because it was completely opposite from the scared stupor she sported at his apartment the other day and at the library. Noah got the feeling she was at ease with everything or really good at hiding her fear in front of Lauren, so it made him a bit more curious as to what went down when she turned down his help to contact Tina.

"So what brings you guys here, when you could be on another one of Noah's oh so dreamy dates.." Mercedes scoffed at the idea and got another laugh out of Lauren.

"We wanted you to join us. . for lunch.." Noah began, he narrowed his eyes at Mercedes who now picked up Chewy and gave him a small kiss to his ear. He took in her dopey grin and his eyes flew to the threshold of the small kitchen.

"Whoa. .what is he doing here?" Noah all but jumped from his seat at the sight of Sam standing in the kitchen. His eyes raked over Samuel, giving him the same questioning hard glare Samuel seemed to be giving him. Samuel however quickly dropped it, approaching Mercedes behind the counter to wrap his arms around her middle, and she melted into him.

"Hello. .. ."Lauren spoke up, a small whistle under her breath.

She quickly eyed the two before, resting back towards Noah. "You two know each other?"

Samuel smiled sweetly back at Lauren, taking the apple away from Mercedes to take a bite—Noah never dropped his stare.

"We've met before." Samuel answered.

Mercedes coughed a few times, aware of the obvious tension between the two.

"Lauren. Sam. Sam—Lauren, Noah's _**girl friend**_." Mercedes emphasized the last two words. Samuel already knew, he had abilities to learn certain things about people quickly—they didn't have to say anything.

Lauren however could care less about the tension between the two and was more intrigued in knowing about this green eyed god before her. She noticed the signs that he was more than a friend—coming into the kitchen his hair obviously wet from a shower and the marks upon his neck were a dead giveaway.

"Noah and Lauren were about to go out, and they wanted to know if I would join them—but I'm fine and a little busy, right Sam?" Mercedes made her way between Noah and Samuel.

He nodded before a devious grin appeared. "You don't want to join them, Mercy?"

"We would love it if you would come, Mercy—you too Sam. Join us." Lauren spoke a bit too eagerly, getting a narrowed look from Noah.

Mercedes was becoming annoyed, she sensed Noah's uneasiness—and tried to brush away his protective tendencies. She could hear his thoughts and him fussing at her. Noah had some hard feelings toward Sam. He found fault that everything that was happening to Mercedes only happened when she became infatuated with a certain blond.

"You should Sam—we could catch up, I'm curious to know why you're back." Mercedes heard him finish the rest of his sentence. _Just to leave Mercedes again—breaking her heart, or better yet get her almost killed._

Noah noticed when Samuel tensed and became uneasy his green eyes darkened and, his grip tightened around Mercedes. _Stop it. _Mercedes thought.

"Well ?" Noah asked again.

"I don't see why not?" Samuel took Mercedes hand and walked over to a grinning Lauren, lending her a hand, which she gladly took.

Noah had a few words for Sam.

* * *

_thoughts.._

_Next, Seil makes an appearance, and Tina is pissed at Sam, you should know why from this chapter. _


	13. It begins

**Hey all here with the next chapter, things happen very quickly here. My apologies for any errors I missed, so read and enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

**It begins..**

"_Just couldn't stay away could you?"_

"_Why do I get the feeling you're back for good?" Noah wasted no time in starting his interrogation, Samuel picked that sense quickly._

"_That's because I am, or until she sends me away." He answered, it made Noah shift stiffly in his seat. So damn charming, he was._

"_Are you sure that's a good idea—after the last time you were here." His hazel eyes met the darkening green ones from across the table, Samuel knew exactly what he was going for. He had to still himself in the chair underneath him._

"_Oh, puck don't worry about Mercy—she will be protected, no one will ever come near her while I'm here."_

"_Hmmph. That's sounds familiar." Noah spoke with a slight edge in his voice._

"_I'm intrigued by this protective obsession you have over her." Samuel's voice was laced with sarcasm, it bothered Noah to no end._

"_Look dude, the last time you claimed to be able to protect Mercedes, she ended up almost bleeding to death on my floor—you really think I'm gonna let you just come back into her life that easily. Not even taking in what she went through when she woke up in the hospital. Don't give me the bullshit."_

_Now Samuel was annoyed, he really tried to understand their friendship—he really did, but Noah's words were getting under his skin, he cursed the human emotion._

"_You're right, I don't deserve her mercy." For the first time Noah looked at Samuel, he really looked at the guy. His confident, charming demeanor crumbled and he actually allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of him. Uncertainty and sadness showed in his eyes._

"_I'm the reason, they found her and almost took her—I was suppose to be there to protect her and I wasn't there."_

_Noah wanted to feel bad for the guy, but he could only scowl silently and roll his eyes._

"_I also wasn't suppose to fall for her, but I did—I tried to stay away, and give her a chance at a normal life. I even thought that would include her being with you." He chuckled at his own words._

"_I even tried to convince myself many times, she would be better off with you. Then I realized. .. I'm weak, not very strong and not a very good liar to begin with, especially when it comes to her. I would give anything to be with her—to really be with her, so I'm not going to let anything stop that from happening. I will stop Seil, and when that happens I will be right here with her, just like her."_

_And Noah tried to find some doubt in his words, but when he couldn't he realized even if he didn't like the guy—the love he has for Mercedes is pure, it was genuine it made him want to hurl._

"_You don't have to worry about me moving in on cedes, that crush is done and over." Noah laughed, causing Sam slight discomfort after baring his entire soul to Noah._

"_But I understand what it feels like to love someone—I seem to have found myself there with Lauren. She gets me, and understands me and every flaw I have—she's my everything. I would fight the world for her, if I had to." Noah admitted, he quickly coughed away the feeling building in his throat._

"_I still don't like you Sam, but I can respect that. Just know if you hurt her again—I will have to hunt you down, and pluck away those white feathers of yours."_

"_I believe you, and the feeling is still mutual—Noah." Samuel returned the tight smirk, and the two in a way made truce._

* * *

Samuel cringed at the distant memory, he promised this to Mercedes and now he was here in Elysia—summoned by Azriel himself.

Weeks had passed, and the scent of Seil grew stronger, it surrounded them—but he was nowhere to be found—Tina tried her best to seek his intentions but even she couldn't tap into his powers now.

"He's planning something—I can feel it."

"Yesterday, twelve humans were found dead—surprisingly all with cult marking on their wrists' and chest. A cover up maybe?"

"Seil is targeting Satan worshippers now—he needs every soul he can get. But why am I getting the feeling he's getting help?"

"No one of them was a shifter—that means he can be any one of the humans—he can sneak right in if he pleases, because he'll have their scent. The others were a coincidence—all going to the same church in the area and they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. But he's obtained the blood of a shifter, which mean he can get to Mercedes and she would not even know she looks evil in the eye." Xjinn shuddered at the thought.

"Does Dominion Azriel know of your decision to see her?" Hamaad questioned.

Samuel kept his tone low, and searched the skies far and deep—wondering if Tinzeal were close.

"He does, and I have made my own decision not to follow his.."

"Are you really trying his patience now, Samuel?"

"Stop it, Hamaad—that's enough. Just because you feel the need to put blame on Mercedes doesn't mean we all feel the same." Xjinn pursed her lips together when she noticed Tinzeal approaching. They all took in Tinzeal weary expression.

She looked at Xjinn and Hamaad, but her eyes seem to avoid Sam's—she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Tinzeal what's gotten you so shaken up?" Xjinn stepped from beside Hamaad to approach Tinzeal—she however stepped aside to face Sam again.

"How could you?" Tinzeal tried her hardest to get the words out clean, but her voice failed her.

"How could I what—Tinzeal what are you talking about?" Samuel brushed pass Xjinn when she tried to intervene again—she now understood what had gotten Tinzeal upset.

"How could you do that to Mercedes—" Tinzeal's eyes clouded with anger, she stepped even closer to him—throwing up a hand to halt Xjinn and Hamaad's words.

"That is enough Tinzeal." The guardians stopped at Azriel's words, his voice laced with annoyance—he watched as they all dropped their heads in a quick bow.

* * *

"Where did you two meet? I'm getting the feeling there is a very romantic story behind you two." Kurt mused, laying out across Mercedes bed, while Quinn applied the finishing coat to Mercedes nails .

Kurt couldn't help but fan over the new man in Mercedes life—especially since Quinn and him had come home to find a certain blond in their kitchen trying to cook Mercedes pancakes. He had flour everywhere and mixed with Mercedes giggles of amusement—she didn't mind. Mercedes had to watch as the two became reacquainted with Sam since they weren't able to remember him before.

"The Galleby dog park, actually." Mercedes moved to look at Kurt's tickled face, that was sort of their spot.

"Okay, what were you wearing, No. No What did you say, Cedes?" Kurt pulled Quinn away and they both waited for the impending story. Mercedes debated on if she should tell them the full story—supernatural parts and all.

"We sort of bumped into each other, yeah. At the dog park, I was singing to Chewy and he heard me. He had his guitar with him, and wanted me to sing with him—which I was opposed to because it was really random, but I'm glad I did. After that he showed up at the record store."

Mercedes wanted to believe him when he said he had no clue she worked there, but now knowing him she wondered if he followed her. She continued.

"I tried to get rid of him, honestly, but he wanted to stay there all day talking to me about everything—it was weird, but it made the day go by quickly with him there." Mercedes smiled at the memory. Quinn giggled into Kurt's shoulder before quickly whispering only Mercedes would find a guy like that. Kurt just flailed saying, How cute of him.

"There really isn't much else to say." Mercedes excused herself from the two before making her way to the bathroom, her bladder suddenly bothered her, and she didn't want to say she saw Sam fly in front of her—she practically forced him to do so after playing a quick game of twenty questions.

Once she relieved herself and washed her hands, she looked herself over in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. The face that stared back her stilled her feet to the ground.

It barred its sharp teeth at her and hissed, when it realized she had in fact seen it—_him_. Mercedes eyes widened with fear as she took in his black, coal like skin—his eyes resembled the color of blood and fear washed over her. His eyes took her in slowly, and Mercedes tried to move, she wanted to move—to run away but something held her there.

"He won't always be there to save you, Mercedes."

"Your blood shall be a great conquest of mine."

He hissed at her again and Mercedes thought he came closer—maybe out of the mirror, but something stopped him. His teeth snapped together loudly and he hissed again—his eyes widened in shock as he looked confusingly tilting his head to look at her again.

Seil had every intention on tasting her blood, ripping out her heart while she stood before him. However, something blocked him from leaving that mirror—something stopped Seil, no it protected Mercedes, and Samuel was nowhere around.

Her heartbeat teased him in agony, and he looked her over again—releasing a brief chuckle his eyes rested on her stomach eliciting a few more chuckles.

"I shall take him like Isabella took Sage."

Seil quickly vanished, and the pain Mercedes felt every time the name Seil was mentioned to her—struck her. She finally moved, her fingers gripped the bathroom counter—she panted. Something in her moved, and she gasped at the feeling—her hands resting upon her stomach.

"Mercedes—Sam's here, gonna get started on dinner diva." Kurt knocked on the bathroom door, startling Mercedes thoughts.

"Sam!" Mercedes found her voice again, ran out of the bathroom and into the arms of Samuel who had seemed to have been waiting for her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and just took in the safe feeling of being in his arms. Seil's words had definitely shaken her.

However Mercedes noticed Samuel's tense embrace—something was bothering him.

"I think I saw Seil." She could barely get the words out, her heart was still beating so fast.

Samuel pulled her closer to him, protecting her was something he could not mess up—she was his everything. "I saw him in the mirror, and the way he looked at me—I couldn't move Sam, I couldn't move." Mercedes words were consumed in her tears, she just started to shake at the fear she held in.

"I'm here, he can't hurt you. I'm here."

Samuel saw exactly what Mercedes had witness minutes ago. He saw the evil that was Seil, and he heard his words.

But there was something he needed to tell her.

He felt it the moment he touched her, he felt the little heartbeat inside of her.

"Mercedes. .. .Mercy I need you to listen to me." He kissed the side of her face to soothe her, keeping her calm was important to him. Once her sniffles had stopped and her heart slowed down from the shock—he started.

His shaky tone frightened her a bit but she listened to him—afraid of what was to change after he told her what he had to say.

He tried to relay the words just like Tina had when she confronted him about Mercedes. The guardians argued back and forth once they found out what was done to Mercedes, and now Azriel was to come and explain things.

* * *

"_It was something we didn't know could happen, that is anymore?" Azriel started._

"_When God made the rule that no angel was to lay with a human—that stopped the nephilims race from existing—they could not be brought into this world no more, but when Isabelle marked her—she was the ultimate exception."_

"_But Mercedes is a nephilim, right? So this child will be a nephilim as well?" Hamaad's tone was guarded and his menacing glare at Sam never let up._

"_It is possible? Or the possible could be born what Samuel is?" Azriel answered._

_Tina shook her head at the words, and immediately thought of Mercedes—she tried to sense what could happen after this child was born, but something was stopping her from seeing it clearly._

_It was something that never happened to Tina._

"_Why can't I see what happens to her anymore?" Tina's voice broke, she had her theory in mind._

_Azriel looked into the eyes of each guardian sternly before answering._

"_You know why Tina. If the child is fully one of us—Seil will cast the changing spell I'm sure of it. .."_

"_So we must choose who to save then? The child or Mercedes?" Xjinn turned away quickly at the declaration. The tears already stinging her eyes, she looked away from Hamaad as he frowned at her for showing such emotions. Hamaad was already sure of his job, and his decision was already made._

"_We spare the child." _

_Samuel was the first to look in the direction of Hamaad. Tina glared at him and balled her fist to her sides—no traces of regret plagued his emotions._

"_What is it with you and Mercedes huh?" Tina snapped, but it was Samuel who decided to intervene._

"_Who side are you on, Hamaad?"_

* * *

"I suspected this, but I didn't want to believe it because of what you were. I thought it was impossible, but after finding out what I am—something in me knew this could happen. I even had dreams about it."

Mercedes looked at herself in the halfway mirror on her vanity. She had been noticing changes in her body the past weeks—her appetite increased—her senses that were already enhanced were crossing. She couldn't hear other's thoughts anymore—she could try to focus but barely a word would escape, her sense of smell was still impeccable and her dreams were more vivid and real. At first she thought they were just dreams now, but each day that passed bits were coming true, and when she caught sight of the little boy with the golden brown hair—she knew somebody was trying to tell her something.

She had the same dream night after night—always stopping at the exact same place.

"Describe him." Samuel finally opened his mouth again, he kneeled at her feet while she sat at the foot of her bed. He hesitated before gently pressing both his hands to her stomach.

"He had golden brown hair, in a mess of curls on top of his head—green angelic eyes only they were filled with tears, and he has my nose. He kept calling for you, only we didn't see you" Mercedes stopped, this is where the dream would end.

"It's the same dream, we had the same dream." Samuel started to recall it again, it was the day he left her at the hospital. The dream he wanted to be real.

"SAMMM!" The room started to shake, picture frames and shelves hit the floor. Samuel now wrapped his arms around Mercedes' middle protecting her from the small quake—he was waiting for such a thing to happen.

The earthquake lasted for a few more minutes before everything went silent again—car alarms, dogs barking and distant people screams were heard from outside. The lights blinked a few times before going off completely, Samuel helped Mercedes up to her feet before listening in on a few words from Tina.

"What's going on?" Mercedes clutched onto Samuel's shirt, the stirring in her stomach had picked up.

"It's Hamaad, he has sided with Seil." And somehow that didn't surprise Mercedes.

"And he wants to give the baby over to him."

* * *

_**Thoughts? I tried to put pieces of the first chapter in here so you would see where it would end up going all along. Sam having the same dream she is now having etc. So yeah thanks for sticking with me.**_


	14. The fallen has arrived

**Here with the next chapter, and yes Hamaad is a dirty low down creep (that had me cracking up) in this, and TREATs-LOVES-FiiON had me dying as well, just know I love you all lol. **

* * *

**Chapter fourteen **

_**The fallen has arrived**_

"What has Hamaad done?" Tinzeal's feet graced the ground again to see what use to be downtown LA. The sky above was illuminated with lightening bolts—thunder now turned into quakes shook the ground causing it crack and disintegrate. It all happened so fast the smoke was so thick it hazed over the city as more tremors were felt throughout the city—fires broke out and most of the city was without power now. After the first quake, everything grew dangerously quiet—only the guardians knew what gate must have opened.

The seal was broken and the earth shook as Seil had finally arrived. The skies became black and thick with clouds causing the sun to disappear entirely. It was still early in the evening and the skies looked dark as night except with the continuous flashes of lightening.

Tinzeal knew Mercedes could not stay in that apartment for long, that would be the first place he would look for her—the first place Hamaad would take Seil.

"He released him into our world—Samuel never let her leave your sight." Xjinn's voice broke once again, she couldn't believe such a betrayal could have happened—not from Hamaad, she was still taking in his leave.

Xjinn took one last look at Mercedes as she stepped closer to Samuel, he now revealed his truest form—to everyone.

* * *

"_Who side are you on Hamaad?" Samuel stepped forward now, his hard gaze never faltering from Hamaad._

"_Please answer guardian Samuel, before I rip the words from your tongue." Azriel made the other guardians clear a path to Hamaad, who still stood tall his stern grace never faltered in the slightest._

_Hamaad looked each guardian in the eye before answering, his eyes landed on Xjinn lastly—a chuckle escaped his lips when he took another look at the red headed guardian before him._

"_Hamaad…NO!" Xjinn tried to step forward, between Azriel and him, but he just laughed again._

"_Don't turn your wings on me for choosing the winning side Xjinn—I'm doing what has to be done—we both knew this moment was coming."_

"_Hamaad, we are to stop this, not join it—have you forgotten what our God has told us, what is promised to us—how can you…" Xjinn's voice came down to a mere whisper, she couldn't believe he was forsaking them all for Seil._

"_How can you turn on HIM like this…"Xjinn asked._

"_I'm returning power back to where it needs to be restored—and you are just as foolish if you stay here and fight for HIM—you want to save her, one of them…then don't be surprise when you die as one Xjinn."_

_Azriel had heard enough to know where his allegiance lies. He didn't question anything he did anymore—drawing the sword from his back—Hamaad already prepared to fight his brother._

"_Then you know what I must do.."Azriel stepped around him, his sword drawn he walked circles around Hamaad before his first strike._

"_And I will do what I have to do Azriel..finish it." Hamaad never reached for a weapon leaped forward at Azriel's sword, and in a swift majestic like move Azriel ran his blade from Hamaad's middle up to his head. He hesitated before moving again, but watched as Hamaad's mouth fell open in the shape of an O, his eyes widened in shock._

"_Forgive him father.." Azriel closed his eyes once before finishing him, taking the blade from his head to slice it completely off—leaving Hamaad's body to turn into nothing but ashes._

_Tinzeal watched the scene in horror as the guardian was banished by Azriel's sword. Tinzeal shook her head in disbelief—she tried to console Xjinn._

"_He will have to face the wrath of God now.." Tinzeal pulled Xjinn closer to her, soothing her cries as she started to break down in her arms._

_Even Samuel had to wipe the tears from his eyes, traitor or not that was his spirit brother._

_But Xjinn would take it the hardest._

* * *

"Hamaad must have told Seil the protective seals we used, and broke them—he must have told him everything we planned Samuel." Xjinn was the next one to shed her human form, her wings were just as bright as Samuel's and just as big and wide as his but her feathers had traces of gold lined down the stems—and her irises were glowing vibrantly red.

"Quinn…are you alright?" Mercedes tried to dress the wound on her soul sisters' head, but all Quinn could keep her eyes on was Samuel.

He had pulled both Quinn and Kurt from the building at the last minute after making sure Mercedes was safe and sound—the next quake broke the building's foundation causing it to collapse in.

"Mercedes are they?" Kurt sat up again, his head finally stopped spinning to see Xjinn and Samuel talking before him.

"Yes, we are and we have to get Mercedes out of here. Now." Tina still in her human form, gathered the two humans up on each side of her.

They did not protest when they felt their feet lift from the ground or that they were moving extremely fast over the rubble that use to be LA. Kurt and Quinn tried to look away when they saw other survivors wonder the streets—completely unknown as to what was taking place—not knowing the battle that was upon them. Mercedes tried to stay calm as she felt something in her move again—and what ever it was doing flips causing her to grimace and squirm in Samuel's tight hold. He quickly noted her discomfort.

Xjinn was behind them, her eyes never leaving the ground, Mercedes could tell she was searching from something—the tears still fell she sensed it was Hamaad.

"This should do until we are able to locate a much safer place for Mercedes." Tinzeal tightened her grip around both Quinn and Kurt. She stopped mid air over a church, an abandoned church that did not look like the quakes had damaged it too bad.

"I can seal this place up, just hurry up and get Mercedes inside." Xjinn commanded. Her back was turned to the others she watched the nearby skies for her fallen friend.

"Can you walk?" Samuel looked over Mercedes, before letting her feet touch the ground—she nodded before walking towards Quinn and Kurt again, taking Tina's hand to enter the church.

Samuel stayed behind with Xjinn as they both sealed off the perimeters of the church—making sure nothing was to come in.

When the job was done, they started back into the church, however Xjinn stilled her feet to the ground when she heard the familiar voice call her.

"This could all be avoided if you just hand over Mercedes, Samuel. You and I both know there is a chance she cannot carry such a thing. Give her to us and we promise to give Mercedes back to you alive." Xjinn grimaced at Hamaad's words—she watched Sam tense collecting himself before turning to answer.

Xjinn and Samuel both took in Hamaad's new form—his skin had darkened almost matching Seil's and his wings were now a bleak black they dragged on the floor. His brown eyes now bled black irises and his teeth were with pointed ridges.

"I'm not letting you come anywhere near her or my son, Hamaad. Just try me..." Samuel's green eyes darkened with anger. His wings flexed stilling him to the ground prepared to attack.

"Wrong answer…" Hamaad disappeared again, right before shooting Xjinn a quick salute though he vanished they could still hear his laughter in the clouds above him.

"SAMM!" Sam's head snapped toward the entrance to the church—Mercedes ear piercing screams filled them both with fear, Tina called him again.

"Go—I'll watch the skies for him." Xjinn commanded him. Sam ran into the church to see everyone now crowded around Mercedes' body on the floor—her screams now louder, she screamed her arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

"Something's wrong, Samuel. Something is wrong with him. I can't soothe him, Samuel my power does not work on him. He's scared." Tinzeal tried to calm Mercedes with her hands, but each time she moved toward her she screamed in pain.

Quinn and Kurt both looked at Mercedes utterly scared shitless and confused—they tried as well to calm her but she only continued to scream out in pain.

"Wha—what do I do, Tinzeal?" He quickly kneeled beside Mercedes, already in panic mode he watched the tears stream down her face.

"Talk to him—get him to stop, calm him down or he'll hurt Mercedes." Sam scowled at her words, knowing she meant more that hurt her. He tried touching her again, to halt her vigorously jerking—she looked to be in so much pain he wanted it to end.

Placing a hand just above her stomach—he tried to calm her, _soothe him_.

"Filius.."

He spoke in Hebrew, Sam didn't exactly know how to go by doing this since he had no such experience here. He never thought of what he would say to his own son—he never thought it was possible for him to have one with her.

Tinzeal watched Sam in amazement as Mercedes finally stopped moving, long enough for Sam to place both his hands at her stomach—she smiled as his voice soothed him. She could sense the fear the baby held, but when Sam spoke she could tell he listened.

"It's working..he loves the sound of your voice." Tinzeal reached the other side of Mercedes, brushing away the hair that fell onto her face—she smoothed out the wrinkles in her forehead, luring her to a peaceful sleep.

Sam smiled at Tina's words, he spoke to him again his eyes never leaving Tina's face as she was the only one who could understand him—she could sense what he was feeling.

"Talk to him, Samuel."

He was at a lost for words, but he had to figure out something to let Mercedes rest peacefully. He lowered his head to Mercedes stomach, his eyes resided where saw Tina try to rest her hand earlier.

"Uhh, this—I'm your dad…and I know you're scared in there, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you or your mother. I will protect you with everything in me…so please don't hurt Mercy, okay." Sam started to rub just where he thought the little one resided, Tinzeal looked over at Sam and smiled again when she nodded her head signaling his understanding.

"He understands completely. I think—but he's sad now—he didn't mean to hurt Mercedes…"

"It's okay little one, it's okay." Sam placed a small kiss at her stomach, before placing a gentle kiss at Mercedes forehead—he watched as they both now calmly rested.

Tinzeal finally left Mercedes side, she wanted to give Sam a few minutes alone with her before they would be out talking again about their next moves. She smiled gladly watching Sam continue to talk to his son—she could sense Sam was slightly nervous when he talked to him but it quickly changed once he became comfortable and Mercedes was no longer in pain.

"What can we do?" Quinn stepped up from where her and Kurt were resting in the church pews.

Tinzeal look at the girl cautiously, sensing great struggle in her, but also great strength—she must have been through such heartache because she stood tall and strong to Tina even with the quarter size gash on her forehead.

"Well, we will definitely need more people, I don't know what Seil plans are but I'm sure he has a few henchmen—wanna go on a little road trip?" She nudged Kurt who still had his face buried in his lap—he instantly perked up at the mention of them leaving.

"We have to save Blaine and Mike…and Puck, we have to get them." Kurt started, the tears already threaten to fall. Tinzeal looked toward the entrance of the church when she saw the two men approaching them, she shot Quinn a subtle look for her to follow.

"Mike! Puck!" Quinn's voice startled everyone out of their fog, she wasted no time running into the arms of her fiancée. She took in their battered appearance, Puck looked to be limping his arm in a shirt made sling he managed to wrap his good arm around Quinn. Mike was covered in dirt, his shirt tore just above his navel, Quinn saw the blood but looking to Tina she didn't question it just yet.

Mercedes had now awakened, her eyes quickly opened when she heard the voices of Quinn and Mike—she tried to move to sit up only Sam pleaded for her to rest more.

"I can't just lay here and sleep, Sam. I have to know everyone is alright." Mercedes sighed accordingly, already beginning to stand on her own two feet.

He gave in, already cursing the voice of her loud friends, he closely watched her as she made her way over to them already embracing each other in tight hugs.

Sam watched her very closely when she would move slowly to walk—her face contorted in different frowns he started to wonder if she was in more pain than she let on. And since he found out she was pregnant, reading her thoughts became harder—it was like she closed him out.

"Tinzeal, is Mercedes and the baby alright?" Sam looked toward the entrance, his lips never moved he asked Tina what she had sensed.

"She's fine, however he's hungry, and he's trying to learn the other voices, but he is trying to be more careful with his moving." Tina turned to face him again to see he sported the same dopey grin she wore.

"Xjinn are you going to be alright?" Sam thought, he noticed she had not moved from her position the minute they arrived at the church. Her head still cocked up, looking at the thick gray clouds above. He didn't need Tina's abilities to know she was hurt deeply by the betrayal of Hamaad.

"Of course I am." Xjinn replied, her wings lowered again, and for the first time she broke away from the clouds and smiled at Tina.

Sam didn't like the feeling that washed over him—the look in her eyes said something different.

* * *

"I'm guessing guardian Samuel, didn't take our little compromise?" Seil looked over his masterpiece of destruction. He inhaled deeply taking in the humid air into his newly acquired lungs and smiled deviously.

"Feels good to be back?" He eyed the rubble that use to be Mercedes' apartment building—taking in her fresh human scent, it made his mouth water—he followed it right in the direction of the church.

"Samuel's not going to let her go with out a fight. One I'd be gladly to take on, on your command that is." Hamaad spoke.

"Oh no, I just got back from centuries of being banished away in complete darkness—I'm going to have some fun Hamaad." Seil took another breath, only this time releasing a transparent cloud of gray smoke killing everything it touched and went over.

"We'll get rid of guardian Samuel later. I want him to suffer—watch me tear the life out of Mercedes womb with my bare hands, but my eyes are on Xjinn now, maybe Tinzeal after." Seil showed his sharp canine teeth again, much to Hamaad's dismay when he spoke of Xjinn's name—but he wouldn't let Seil know that.

"Come, we need to break the other seals, so my fellow brother nephilims can join us, and finish where I left off ending my brother Azriel." Seil started to walk in the opposite direction of the church. Hamaad obediently followed him.

* * *

"So it's like this everywhere?" Mike asked, he and the others had been getting a crash course on what all had been happening—what Mercedes was and how they were stuck in the middle of a battle for her unborn child—who is now key to the end of this world.

Xjinn had finally moved again, to go gather food for the humans as they would need their strength for when the inevitable would come. She placed all her energy on helping Mercedes, and making sure she was well taken care of in any way—it helped keep her mind off of other things.

"I doubt other places have been hit this hard, but if Seil gets what he wants—then things will only get worse."

"Your families are safe." Tinzeal assured them.

"What about Blaine, where is he?" Kurt asked, he tried to keep his spirits up about it—but after seeing Puck and Mike's condition he started to worry.

"Well, he was right behind us..when the first quake started, and the fire.." Mike stared back at Quinn pleadingly with his eyes.

"And…and he's alright?"

"Kurt, he pushed Noah out of the way before the roof gave away, we tried to go back in for him—but there was so much smoke." Mike started again, his words caught in his throat when he saw Kurt pushed away from Mercedes hastily walking toward the entrance of the church.

It got Sam's attention, he intervened quickly grabbing him before he stepped out from Xjinn's barrier.

"Tinzeal can you sense him anywhere?" Sam practically yelled over Kurt's sobs, he still tried to get away from him. His eyes never left Mercedes, he mouthed the words, Are you alright?, when he noticed she stumbled back—she looked to be out of breath.

"I can't get anything on him—not even his spirit.." Tinzeal frowned again, she confusingly looked between Sam and Xjinn.

"Seil couldn't have gotten to him?" Xjinn kept her question between the three of them, only Mercedes could read the suspicion growing on Sam's face.

Mercedes tried to stand up straight again, only to abruptly sit back down on one of the church pews—she felt her heart beat abruptly in her chest. She tried to control her breathing, panting uncontrollably she closed her eyes—the beating of her heart echoing in her ears, she saw him again.

She saw Seil standing in front of the rubble that use to be her apartment building—she saw Hamaad and him exchange words before Seil looked off—like he could see Mercedes watching him. He showed his teeth to her before walking off again, Hamaad followed behind him. She took in their words easily, even though their lips moved so fast to a normal human it would only be gibberish. Mercedes saw where Seil was headed, she heard his plans to pick away each guardian—starting with Xjinn, then Tina and leaving Samuel last for his own personal tortures—she heard his plans fully.

"MERCEDES..snap out of it.."

Mercedes broke out of the trance to see Tinzeal on her right and Samuel on her left. Her ears had stopped ringing when she broke out of the fog—Mercedes realized she had now acquired the ability to see right into Seil's thoughts—she was able to get into his head.

"What just happened to you right then, did you see something?" Tina questioned her.

"I saw Seil and Hamaad—they're going to release the other banished nephilims. I know what he plans to do. Sam I heard everything." Mercedes answered.

"Well isn't she full of surprises." Xjinn smiled, she actually smiled at Mercedes.

"No…that was all him." Tina smiled, she looked at Samuel and then back at Mercedes—he wasn't even born yet and he already acquired special gifts.

* * *

_**Thoughts? **_


	15. Her protectors

_Chapter fifteen_

_**Her protectors.**_

Samuel pulled Tinzeal to the side, Xjinn along with Puck and Mike who were all watching the skies for any sign of Hamaad or Seil.

It was quiet except for the distant alarms still sounding off and police sirens were heard driving away toward downtown LA. There hadn't been another quake, which meant something else was about to happen.

"Tinzeal does this mean he is more like me?" Samuel watched Mercedes try to console Kurt, but he couldn't really focus on the loss only finding more out about this child, his son.

"I don't know. I mean at first I couldn't sense anything about him, if he were afraid, hungry, sick—but now it's like I see his life line with Mercedes, her emotions effect him completely." Tinzeal looked over at the bunch to catch another glimpse at Mercedes.

"He was really sad when he learned he was hurting her and he actually tried to make her feel better—he's not even here yet and he knows so much about what is going on around him. He knows that something is after him."

"He wants to protect her…" Tinzeal tilted her gaze at Mercedes as if she was deciphering another message.

"By any means necessary.." Tinzeal only whispered to Sam when she saw she caught the attention of Xjinn, no one liked the phrasing of those words.

"Uhh..Xjinn is that suppose to be happening?" Puck started to back away when he noticed the thick gray clouds started to part above them—finally letting them all catch a glimpse of the sky.

"Relax, it's Dominion Azriel. He's on our side." Xjinn assured him

Mike and Puck continued to watch the phenomenon above them, the thick clouds quickly parted allowing faint sunrays to fall to the ground before them outside of the barrier around the church grounds.

It wasn't like in the movies like Puck would have thought and there surely was not a loud horn sounding off, but the elements around them moved. The wind now moving at a quick speed sent everything up in the air, thunder echoed off causing the ground to shake just a little under their feet.

When Azriel appeared outside of the barrier where the sunrays ended, he stood tall clothed in a white long robe, draped around his shoulders. Underneath was a bronze metal vest with the same pendant engraved into the breastplate. His clothes were fitted to him, around his waist was a gold belt with keep his crystalline extended sword to his side—the very one he banished Hamaad with. His wings were relaxed now that his feet touched the ground, a ground he had not physically touched in over many centuries.

Azriel walked right through the barrier, never looking behind him he marched right up to the church entrance—his eyes never leaving Samuel.

"Did you really think that would stop a demon like Seil, maybe Hamaad—but Seil wouldn't even flinch if he stepped close to it." Azriel's tone was surprisingly calm, but had a slight edge to it. Once he saw the others and took note of their faces, the names came quickly after and his eyes rested upon a distraught Kurt who had now wrapped his arms around Mercedes.

He knew that human emotion very well.

Xjinn. Michael. Noah. Come in, I will need to talk to everyone. It seems we have a few other special ones among us—apparently I haven't done my research." He spoke again, his eyes fixated on Noah the entire time.

Once Tinzeal explained who Azriel was, she gave him the floor again. Samuel made sure to keep Mercedes close—for some reason the urge to protect her heightened.

"I don't know why I didn't notice it earlier, but it seems we have the descendants of the angels Cassiel, Isreul, and Saint Michael with us." Azriel made sure to let all the humans in the room know exactly who Cassiel, Isruel and Saint Michael were—one was a protective angel, the other protects women during their pregnancy and lastly the ultimate angel of protection. They all were present in the battle between the children of Seth warriors against the ones of God—they all helped to banished the nephilims into complete darkness, but most importantly they all vowed to protect Isabella and at the time a young Azriel. Now down the blood lines over many centuries were Noah, Quinn and Mike.

"You three…tell me, I'm sure you felt drawn to Mercedes when you met her, like you needed to know her—like you wanted to protect her. You, Noah I could sense that the very moment Sam made himself known to you as an archangel—you wanted to keep eye on her. You were quick to lash out at Sam when he came back—is that right?" Azriel asked, he walked down to the front of the church, the others never taking their eyes off of him.

"And you, Quinn I'm sure you felt something different in Mercedes before everyone else did.." Quinn could not help the involuntary nod that escaped her—but she never in a million years thought it was because of those reasons, she just felt she had a gift for reading certain things in women and she really wanted children one day with Mike.

"Saint Michael…you'd think over the years the keen looks would change, but no.." Azriel actually smiled at Mike whom still couldn't fathom what this mysterious guy was saying. Sure, he felt protective over Mercedes—she was like a sister to him, they practically grew up together in Lima, Ohio.

"When Mercedes took that nasty little tumble over the ledge, you were the first to grab her—even though you knew you could have easily went right along with her…she was pretty far down when she fell, but somehow you got to her in just the nic of time to save her—interesting.." Azriel noted, he was pacing back and forth in front of the group each distant memory of his childhood finally coming into place, it was like history was repeating itself except Mercedes was Isabella—the three angels were there and a young child was to be born—but his little sister Sage didn't make it, Isabella barely did.

Azriel tried to toss that thought out of his head before the others caught on. That piece of history would not be replaying itself.

"It is not just a coincidence that you three are all descendants of great angels and that you just so happen all come in contact with Mercedes..and that you are all here alive after what has happened." Azriel finished, just when Quinn was to stand.

"Are you telling me we were destined to be here with Mercedes and that I'm some guardian for Mercedes' baby."

"Exactly, anything else." His tone was short and final with her, he had never been questioned like this before—not by a human that is.

"Let me be real right now—you should not be alive, if I know my brother correctly and I'm sure I do, you are all suppose to be dead right now. He wants Mercedes, well did until that little life showed up—now he is after him and if necessary will take each and every one of you out to get to her. Nevertheless, something tells me you all made it out alive with a bit of help "Azriel looked to Samuel for confirmation

Just as Azriel finished his statement, the church lights started to flicker off and then on again—the building started to shake a bit causing all the guardians and Azriel to stand erect taking in their surroundings, it was Azriel who knew exactly what was coming towards them.

However, he had a plan, and it was to get Mercedes out of harms way to a safe haven—she needed to survive this untouched.

"That's the other nephilims.." Mercedes muttered under her breath, she tried to stand to her feet but the pounding behind her ears hindered her—he was showing her something else.

Samuel was next to move when he saw Mercedes flinch under his hold, these visions he was giving her caused her much pain. Pain he could not watch her bear.

"They're surrounding us..They can't get in, but they are surrounding us.." Azriel added. The lights continued to flicker and the stained glass darkened around them adding to the fear and frustration they felt, the humans that is.

Mike could feel the intense heat radiating off of Xjinn's skin now—her eyes glowed now a tainting fiery red. Tinzeal could not stop shaking, Azriel took one look at her—his face with a permanent smirk as she was the one to watch, and she always was.

The rumbling of the church windows were next and the entrances of the church started to violently shake—the locks were useless to the force that commanded them to open. Xjinn cursed herself for not sealing them even if it may have not worked, it would give them time to set their plan in motion—they just need a distraction to get Mercedes out of there.

Once the locks gave away and the double doors one by one flew open, screams were heard. Mike stood in front of Quinn in a protective matter and Kurt no matter how afraid he was stood beside Mercedes who still could not stand on her own just yet, but it was Samuel who took the initial step before her—he stepped right into the sights of Seil.

Azriel and Tinzeal were next to step in front—quickly they gave each other signals for them to follow by them very closely as Azriel had a plan to get them out of there safely. Xjinn flanked to the back tried to walk Mercedes with the rest of them, out of the church they approached the demon himself.

Who seemed to be in awe of Mercedes hunched over form.

"Brother." He finally spoke, his voice was so monotonous and deep—it didn't sound humanly possible.

Azriel scoffed at his words, casting a wary glance at the creatures he once knew as brothers. They had all changed with time and punishment in the complete darkness, no longer to look like their former more human selves.

"My brother died a long time ago." Azriel spoke to him, his eyes never leaving the other nephilims whom looked to be growing restless.

Mercedes had now fallen to her knees, as another picture was granted to her but she had to find the wind in her lungs to utter a word.

Samuel for only a minute broke his gaze from the other nephilims to look at Mercedes, she was trying to get something out only he couldn't sense it—and Tinzeal was busy sizing up her first kill to notice.

"Ha! I see you're still stuck on that..me trying to kill you and mother nonsense, really Azriel get over it—As you can see I'm after something much more important—I'm here to collect what you owe me brother.." He barred his sharp teeth at Azriel, it was like a signal had gone off all the other nephililms now stood tall and erect like they were ready to pounce on their prey.

"And I will get what I want…Mercedes you know that right?" The smirk on his face sent Samuel off instantly.

However he didn't have time to react much Seil now stepping inside the barrier right for Azriel. Samuel didn't have time to react much when he saw the other nephilims take a step with Seil, closing in fast around them.

"They could get in the whole time…Ha—hamaad broke your seals Xjinn.."An out of breath Mercedes screamed when a very amused Seil stood only inches from her face—Azriel was right there with him…his very hand around his throat.

The other nephilims were much stronger than they let on, and now that they had Hamaad helping them it made matters worse.

Miraculously, Mike and Puck had no trouble fighting to keep them away from Kurt and Quinn—after all it was their job to protect Mercedes—it was destiny.

Once Azriel got Seil away from Mercedes again—he tried again to launch for her—his relentless moves never gave up he didn't even try to fight Azriel. It was his plan all alone—he needed a distraction too.

Xjinn had not saw it coming, but it was a thought that plagued her thoughts once or twice. Hamaad coming at her was not something she had ever dreamed of, but when he drew his sword to her—she had no other choice. Tossing aside another body of a nephilim to turn and disappear with the wind as ash, she stood looking at Hamaad. Her first mistake.

She knew she was stronger than him now, since he was in this lesser form of himself—Xjinn knew she could take him. She just didn't want to, and that was what Seil was planning on. Her second mistake.

Seil tried multiple times to get past Azriel, using much force—Azriel and him were matched in power, but somehow Seil was just a little bit faster.

Tinzeal didn't have a problem adding to body count, her hands barely getting dirty. Samuel and the others were far from her the nephilims being tossed away one by one, turning into ash to be carried away in the wind. But something in the air changed.

The many nephilims that were left started to regroup, launching themselves forward like they were on some suicide mission—drawing out Samuel, Tinzeal and Mike, Puck. Seil who seemed to grow tired of his fight with his brother stopped all his tyrants to reach Mercedes—sizing each other up he knew he just needed to land one good attack to him, one good blow and she would be his.

Once Xjinn saw Hamaad was showing her no mercy she did the same to him—it was hard fight against someone she had grown to know so closely, but Hamaad had chosen his side.

Quinn and Kurt had to think fast once they saw what was going on around them was not going to let up anytime soon, they had to find a way out of there and fast—taking Mercedes with them.

Quinn looked at Kurt for a moment when they both saw the perfect opportunity to flee, Tinzeal being the hell kitten was getting more of her share of action drawing the attention to herself.

"If it is true and I am a descendant of an angel—please help me now. Come on Mercedes." Quinn grabbed a hold of her hand and Mercedes grabbed Kurt's to run in the opposite direction of the church, outside of the barrier they thought would protect them. Quinn had passed it, Kurt had passed it, but the two were jerked back when Mercedes couldn't.

She tried again to leave—but she couldn't, trying her best to walk through an invisible barrier she caught on immediately.

"Hamaad didn't break the barrier—he was making sure I couldn't get out…" Fear washed over her and she looked to Samuel to see him still in battle. Quinn and Kurt both stricken with panic as they couldn't enter again had to watch the next scene in horror. She was alone.

When Samuel, Tinzeal and the others had moved out to fight they stepped outside of the barrier to do so—Mercedes figured if they tried they wouldn't be able to get back in either. Tinzeal was the first to pick up on that.

"I can't get to you, Mercedes run back inside the church!" Quinn screamed.

Hamaad was the next to catch on, Xjinn still tried to come after him, only she missed and Hamaad was quick to his feet using his sword to wound her side—he only needed to slow her down just a little.

"Don't Hamaad. Don't." Xjinn pleaded, she fell to her knees when she saw him take a look over his shoulder at Mercedes—three nephilims were surrounding her blocking the entrance to the church. He was gone, disappearing before Xjinn to reappear before Mercedes—he called off the three devilish nephilims.

"You'll be coming with me now.." Hamaad though with her instant protest and fighting, he grabbed her by the arms—tightening his grip on her flesh till it bruised.

By this time Samuel and Azriel noticed their mistakes—Samuel was the first one to make up way to her—cursing violently and loudly at the barrier he couldn't cross.

"Let her go—let her go Hamaad…" Samuel started his pace back and forth.

"Or you'll do what…you can't cross it…just try." Hamaad threatened. Samuel however did try again, and even though the pain was instant, hitting every nerve in his human form it burned him.

Xjinn was next to try, only to receive the same results—she watched him grin deviously at them.

Mercedes tried her hardest to fight him off of her, but his grip on her arm tighten to the point she heard a pop—a painful squeal escaped her.

Hamaad didn't even know he was doing it.

He turned to face Samuel again, just dangling Mercedes now broken arm before them.

"Ahh, looks like it's broken—sorry about that." He barred his teeth at her, the anger that transposed throughout Samuel's body made him try even harder to enter the barrier—but still no avail.

Azriel fought off Seil long enough to hear what was going on, he quickly figured out the seal they used and knew just the right one to undo it—his brother knew it as well.

"You try and break it and she dies…" Seal warned. Azriel was just about to run for the barrier, already chanting the few words to break it.

Azriel stopped, he shot a pleading look to Samuel whom he could tell only saw red at this point—his wings appeared erect and ready to go—he would be getting in one way or the other.

Mercedes took the opportunity to try to escape again, her arm close to her side she tried to run when she felt his grip loosen on her.

"SAMM!" She tried to run, however she didn't go very far.

Hamaad grabbed her again, lifting her to his chest—he was quick to place something over her mouth.

"This'll all be over shortly.." Hamaad wasted no time and throwing her over his shoulder, shooting a two-finger salute to Samuel, Tinzeal, and lastly Xjinn he vanished with Mercedes.

Samuel tried his hardest—even thought the pain was unbearable he tried his hardest to break it—Tinzeal had enough wiped the tears from her eyes and started to pull Samuel away from the barrier. Xjinn fell to her knees when Hamaad disappeared with Mercedes—she too had look away from the sight that was Samuel—he was losing it. The earth showed exactly.

The nephilims were retreating along with Seil who now stood on the other side of the barrier.

"This was surprisingly easy—a few nephilims lost, but with Mercedes they can be easily replaced." His black empty eyes were fixated on Samuel the entire time.

"If you touch her—" Sam threatened, only Azriel stopped him.

"Oh don't worry too much about it, you've taken care of the first one—she only needs to ingest a little bit of my blood since she still has some of it in her from the last time. I'm thinking after this one is born we can quickly get started on the next…don't worry you can have her when I'm done, that is if you still want her after she's been turned." Seil took one last look at Xjinn before leaving the same way as Hamaad, the barrier soon disappeared.

Quinn stood frozen in the spot she lost Mercedes, tears rolled down her battered face—she grimaced still hearing the screams and painful pleas from Mercedes. She felt useless—she couldn't be a protector—or a descendant from one. She just watched it all happen.

* * *

The last thing she remembered was her arm being pulled—the pressure she felt made her eyes cross, the popping sound halted the breath in her throat silencing the scream of pain.

When Mercedes opened her eyes, which started to burn. Immediately she felt light headed as if she were about to faint—but the noises she heard next startled her from her own thoughts. Wherever they had taken her, an underground tunnel of some sort—she could feel things moving in the walls around her—hear water trickle from crack in the walls. They had taken her to an underground cavern.

It was dark so she could barely make out the silhouette of a door a few feet from her. Shifting herself carefully on what she felt was a bare dirt floor she started to move, closer—her hands planted on the floor as they were her eyes now. She hesitated before fully applying pressure to her right arm, expecting a great deal of pain since the last thing she recalled was Hamaad breaking it—but to her surprise she moved it only a little tenderness was felt.

She felt around for anything, a weapon of some sort to protect herself from what ever they were about to do to her. She didn't need a vision to see what was to happen to her if she didn't escape and fast. Mercedes remembered Azriel's words entirely.

"Someone's awake." A voice startled her. She couldn't make out his face just yet but his deep booming voice sent a chill down her spine. Mercedes grimaced, her eyes drifted to the door that was now left ajar—when it moved again so did she.

She felt something grab at her feet, then her leg—her throat.

Something had wrapped its fingers around her throat so quickly she couldn't even focus to control her breathing. He lifted her with ease, off her feet into the air, Mercedes' back was again the earth wall she finally got to look the person in the eye.

"You're not scared are you?" Seil asked. His lips in a tight line—her scent were completely covered with Samuel's it made Seil's head hurt.

Mercedes couldn't respond if she wanted to—her throat, his tight grip around it tighten to the point she could only whimper in agony. She wasn't afraid of him killing her, after all he needed her.

"We'll have to change that." A sly smirk at his lips, with the snap of his fingers the room was illuminated with candles finally letting Mercedes whom was about to fall unconscious again from lack of oxygen see the demon up close.

Seil knew he could test his strength on her more if he wanted—possibly he could've snapped her neck then and there but Mercedes would heal, she would survive. Seil quickly learned something new about her when he saw her arm had healed amazingly fast. He was protecting her.

So he let her go again, her death would be a slow and painful one—he was sure of that. All he needed to do now was make sure she ingested his blood.

Mercedes, once he let go of her immediately clasped her hands around her neck in a protective manner. Her breathing was labored and irregular.

Once her feet touched the ground again, Seil moved away from her to retrieve something on the far side of the room. There was a small table Mercedes could not see before, on it was a small dagger and glass.

Seil only retrieved the dagger.

He left the door open, and once Mercedes felt she could make it she tried to run for it again.

"Oh don't worry this will not take long—if you don't fight." Seil grabbed her right hand jerking her back into him, he wrapped his arm around her middle the dagger in his other hand.

With much force, Mercedes' back was to him now—Seil used the dagger in his other hand to make a large gash in his hand.

The blood came pouring quickly—it was much darker than a human's and thicker.

He quickly brought it to her lips.

"Drink…or I kill them all. Your choice, Mercedes." Seil's tone was nonchalant, he even smiled a bit.

She was quick to turn her head away from his hand, the blood slid down her jaw onto her clothes.

"Hmmm, who should I go with first—Tinzeal maybe, then Xjinn. No I think I'll have Hamaad kill her. Then my brother. The nephilims can pick away with your little friends and I shall leave Samuel for last. Is that the plan?" Seil tried to again to get her to drink before the wound would heal, but again she refused.

"HAMAAD." Seil called, he spoke into her hair, tightening his stone grip on her again.

When he appeared, he scoffed at the sight before him.

"I want you to take care of Tinzeal, drag out her death for me…Mercedes.." Seil took a hold of her hair to pull her face back to him.

"Play nice and she gets to protect you another day." Seil teased.

Mercedes grunted at him, her lips still in a light line.

"Fine. Have it you way. Kill all of them and bring Samuel back here—to have a little fun." Seil sent Hamaad away again, only this time Mercedes responded.

"No—pleass.." It was just what he was expecting her to do, the gash on his hand was almost closed he managed to slip some of the blood in Mercedes mouth—tilting her head back to make sure she swallowed it. She tried to spit it back up, but Seil just watched her gasping for air.

Only a few drops were necessary.

Mercedes fell to her knees again, still panting for air. She quickly wiped away the blood from her mouth.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

Mercedes spat at his feet.

"Fine, be mad but you spared your friends and Samuel. What's done is done." Seil left her again, the tears welling in her eyes already.

He would be getting what he wanted.

And if they wanted to save Mercedes life as well as her unborn son they were on a clock now.

* * *

**My apologies for any mistakes I missed. I just moved into my dorm and it was hell, lol but I'm back writing. So talk to me, questions, comments?**


	16. His wish was granted

**First off my apologies for just leaving yall like that, inspiration was just gone and I really had to take a break so I would be able to come back and finish all my stories. I'm saying this now, I love yall-for the comments on tumblr and support on here. 3**

**Alright this chapter, is a long one and it switches from Sam, Tina, Xjinn/Mercedes/Quinn and Kurt, I hope you don't get confused, but if you do my inbox is always open. In this chapter the whereabouts of a once lost member is found, major changes take place and something big happens. Italicized moments in this chapter are like flashbacks, or thoughts of that particular person. Hope you enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen **

_**His wish was granted.**_

The darkness of the room, the once thick darkness, her eyes adjusted to it perfectly.

They were the first to change in the quick transformation. She could now see her dark, environment around her—she could now hear the cruel creatures moving about in the walls freely.

She no longer fought, she no longer possessed the desire, the will to fight anything.

Hamaad had come periodically came to check on her, and she unresponsive to him. His voice only echoed in the room over Mercedes labored breathing. She was burning up—a sign the transformation was happening—very _quickly_ like Seil suspected.

Nothing hurt anymore, she was being stripped of the last strains of her humanity from the inside out—_her time was limited_.

* * *

"She has to tell me the whole story…I need to ask her these things?" Azriel stated.

"Isabella will be expecting you, though you should hurry…Seil is already causing a stir up in Elysia. The other angels are thinking fight tactics.." He spoke to another dominion.

He left without a word—to find her, his mother.

* * *

"Something is wrong..Kurt. I don't know how to explain it, but something is wrong."

Quinn whispered to Kurt who was still engrossed in the conversation between Tinzeal and Xjinn.

Kurt felt Quinn pulling at his sleeve but the way they talked, which was so fast it sounded almost like gibberish to him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked his attention still on the two guardians.

"I just got this terrible chill a few minutes ago and I can't brush it off…something is not right. Kurt. I should probably tell Tina, but I can't worry Sam with my hunches.." Quinn was already fighting a battle of her own in her head.

She could not explain it—hell this would be the first time she really experienced something like this, but she felt something was different—a change had taken place. Even when Mercedes had been taken she did not have this feeling—but just now something was not right.

"We know exactly where he has taken her—only thing is…to save her we in return would be stuck there as well…unless.." Tinzeal frowned at the thought—she knew of what Quinn was feeling, however she had yet to mention it to Samuel, Xjinn or Azriel.

"I don't understand?" Kurt found his voice as soon as he heard the preposterous thought. He did not falter his stance one bit when Xjinn glowered at him warily.

"The few nephilims were sent away to a place of total darkness and were to stay there as punishment, until final judgment." Puck remembered.

"That's where she is? Isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, and we can't go there…" Xjinn sighed.

"Why? You're immortals!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Because once you enter…" Xjinn reinforced her words clearly, so Kurt understood the consequences of his actions—you do not leave it. Seil had help getting out—he used Hamaad." She finished.

"I'm going, end of story." Samuel did not even care to think of another way, he was just about to disappear when Tinzeal grabbed him.

"Don't even try it, Tinzeal." He warned her, she only nodded receding back just a little—but it was not for what he was thinking.

"I'm coming with you.."

"Seriously?! Once you enter I can't get you guys out of there—not even Dominion Azriel has that power?! You go after her, which Seil wants you to…you're stuck there and she'll be dead before you get to her and damned for all eternity…is that really what you want?"

Xjinn countered, she marched toward them, eyes ablaze, her golden ivory wings set.

"Xjinn, my son is in there…even if I am to stay…my son and Mercedes will not share that fate…" He started, but Tinzeal interrupted.

"If you think about it, he is our only hope—this child will possess much greater power than us—Isabelle marked him—Seil knows something we don't since he's hell-bent on getting his hands on him…and Sam does have a chance, only if he makes that choice to do so." Tinzeal locked eyes with Samuel already understanding the plan he made.

"You're guardians, shouldn't that help at all?" Quinn asked.

"We're guardians, but that doesn't mean we don't have rules to abide by…" Tinzeal smiled before looking to Samuel again.

"Wait!" Xjinn stopped them again.

"You're going to become human so you pass through the worlds freely aren't you?" Xjinn caught on as well.

Him and Tinzeal shared another dubious glance.

Xjinn grimaced greatly when the words hit her fully of what Samuel was doing, she would be losing another brother.

As quickly as she frowned at the thought, she understood what he was fighting for—she understood what this was for, so she smiled before adding.

"Fine, become human, save Mercedes and the child—but this time you follow my plan—I know Hamaad, and I know how he thinks—the only one driving a blade through his tarnished cold heart will be me…and only me."

"Lead the way fire goddess…" Tinzeal stepped aside.

* * *

"I don't think someone is feeling too good, may I suggest a little more demon blood to help speed the process…" Seil laughed at Mercedes discomfort—he sensed the child stirring inside her—the blood she consumed already affecting him, **but** he was a fighter—Seil liked that.

When Mercedes didn't respond, Seil figured it was the stubbornness or the fact she may be in excruciating pain all over to speak, he moved around the room watching her closely as her chest slowed its pace.

"The more he fights, the weaker you get…why hasn't he figured that out…the little tike should be smarter by now…" Seil watched Mercedes stomach in amazement, as if he could see exactly what the child was doing.

Seil had already filled Mercedes in on the mission that would have to take place if she was to be rescued from this place. She was told that it was possible for her to cross, but as for the others like Samuel and Tinzeal—not even a chance, and it just happened to be something like a hell just for nephilims. But Mercedes was still human—somewhere deep down in there she was still an air breathing, blood making, human being—however that slim chance was dwelling with the time as well. The human in her was still pure, which didn't belong in a place like this—that part of her would be able to leave—nevertheless Seil figured in the next half hour neither her nor Samuel would be leaving.

In addition, Mercedes made a deal with an angel that day, that would cost her and Seil a life

* * *

"No turning back now…" Tinzeal stood at the much visible border and thought of her decision, she didn't regret it. She had a real beating heart in her chest and so did Samuel. Xjinn was the only one that kept her powers—they didn't talk about why.

It wasn't permanent for Tinzeal but she knew if they were to escape this would be a new life for Samuel.

"No. Xjinn?" Samuel looked to the sky one last time, wishing he could do such a thing later was questionable.

"Yes, let's get this over with. The more I think about it, the angrier I get…" She was the first to cross over, and didn't waste a second in following Mercedes scent.

* * *

"Mercedes….can you hear me?"

"Cedes—open your eyes for me okay…please cedes, jesus you're burning up.." The familiar voice once again tried to get her to respond, but with no avail he knew he had to think quick.

"Can you at least move on your own..?" She still didn't respond.

"I take that as a no…" Kneeling before her body, he tried his best to lift her from the dirt floor and he immediately noticed the protruding stomach.

"Come on—we have to get out of here now—I don't know how we ended up here. But.." He spoke in her ear, shifting most of her weight on him as he took her limp arm and brought it around his neck, he tried to get her to walk closer to the door that was left open.

Mercedes didn't remember closing her eyes, only that she was tired and on fire all over—and now something was trying to move her.

It was like she shut down completely and as much as she wanted to move and think of her next plan to escape this hell—she couldn't find the energy. Mercedes gave in, moved with this helping force that stayed with her—she figured something was happening to her now since she was sure she was standing and started to move.

Also she heard his voice.

* * *

"Do you see something we don't?" Tinzeal asked.

Xjinn had followed Mercedes scent through the barrier until she reached the opening of an enormous cavern. The opening didn't appear much, but she felt the tunnels underneath her feet—they ran deep into the ground.

"Yes—thousands—maybe more nephilims inside….I would say they're protecting something…"

"Or someone…" Sam quipped in, he was about to start walking when Xjinn grabbed him.

"Somebody else is with her….another human maybe…and kill the suicide mission shit Sam…we have to be careful, we don't know what Seil has planned. And do I have to remind you…you die here, that is it."

"She's right…if you want to get out of here alive with Mercedes and the child, we have to do this carefully—don't forget me and you are human now..we're not immortal." Tinzeal after receiving directions from Xjinn followed behind her into the darkness. It was weird to her now—she couldn't sense anything—her head was actually quiet, she couldn't hear anything but what her human ears allowed, which wasn't very much.

_When Azriel came through and granted his wish to become human. Samuel took it in._

_He wasn't an archangel anymore—he was just Sam, a simple air breathing, blood making human. It was weird taking his first real breath, now he was someone with an identity—Tina was too, but they never talked about why she decided to change. Xjinn kept very quiet while Sam and Tina examined their new human forms—her decision to keep her powers, she would guide them to Mercedes._

_Xjinn had her own agenda._

_Xjinn had been there to watch everything. She had been a guardian since it all began with Isabella only then she was just an angel, a lost spirit—she got to witness everything._

_Centuries later, she watched history repeat itself and from there she knew what her fate would be. She also knew Hamaad's as well._

"I can hear her breathing…" Xjinn stopped in her tracks when she picked up the noise not too far—she was getting closer.

Somehow they managed to get by unseen by most, creeping in the darkness careful not to make a sound—Xjinn was leading them to the core of it all. Where Seil would be waiting for them to make their grand rescue.

"Is it slow?" Tina questioned her, and though she couldn't see Xjinn's grimace she felt it appear.

"Barely…" Xjinn tried to speak low, only Sam heard her clearly.

* * *

"Come on cedes, just a little further. I'm going to get us out of here, promise." Blaine took another step forward with Mercedes still at his side, her limp body still weighed against his. He tried his best to keep quiet and most importantly to keep moving.

He was tired, scared, and he wished this nightmare would end—he didn't remember much after the fire.

He just woke up here, and had been trying to find his way out ever since—that was until he saw Mercedes.

When he saw her, he saw the changes—her skin was cold to the touch, the darkened rings around her shuteyes, but what caught him off guard was her protruding stomach. It was round.

But the questions would come later, as he tried to pass a gory scene where nephilims were devouring the flesh of a few unlucky souls they brought back with them.

"Cedes…come on…we have to keep moving…"

* * *

Quinn had been pacing about the room now, her fist clenched tightly to her side.

That ting of relentless agony controlled her now, she was left behind with Kurt while the others went on a rescue mission for Mercedes and the child. Puck and Mike were close behind Xjinn and the others at the barrier—given instructions to not let anything escape it because there was a chance Seil would try to ease his way back across the worlds with Mercedes.

So they played the dangerous waiting game for any indication of the whereabouts of their friend.

However that restless ting in Quinn's chest grew with time, hope that Mercedes would be with them when they returned was fading with the minutes that passed.

"How can I protect her from here?"

"As much as I want to be out there with them to find Mercedes…face it we would only hold them back…." Kurt was more than the usual quiet now.

"I can't just stay here Kurt, human or not.."

It was then Quinn froze, her body stilled in one spot, her eyes widened in shock as if something struck her. Before Kurt could rush to her side she fell to her feet, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"QUINN! QUINN!" Kurt tried to shake her, but it was pointless, something had happened to her—and Mercedes as well.

* * *

"It is done…" Seil looked up at the now empty room—he was certain of it, he was sure Mercedes and Blaine were now trying to escape—He could have sent Hamaad after them, kill Blaine on spot but why when Mercedes could do it for him. After all, that was what he brought Blaine here for anyway. A simple sacrifice.

She wouldn't have a choice now.

Her first kill, and she would be Seil's forever.

"I think I see some light up ahead cedes…stay with me…" Blaine took a few more steps before pausing, pushing them both up against the wall when he heard voices approaching them in the distance. When he tried to move again after the coast was clear, he grabbed onto Mercedes this time, she wouldn't move.

"Come on…what are you doing?" He whispered harshly.

She saw exactly what he wanted her to do, everything Seil thought came her. _Kill him Mercedes, don't fight the urge…kill him and complete the transformation._

"Come on…the voices are getting louder…" He tried pulling her weight again but she refused this time pushing away to take a few careful steps back.

She didn't even have to breath air into her useless lungs anymore to feel every vibrating pulse that came from him. Her eyes opened—and only blackness plagued her once soft brown eyes, Blaine could not see them since his human eyes only saw so much, but she watched him in the damp light—.

_What are you waiting for, Mercedes…kill him now…._

She knew this would hurt Blaine, but it was her only chance to run.

"It's this way…cedes…" Blaine froze when he heard the voice of a woman, she spoke of Mercedes scent being strong, afraid he pulled for her again.

"STOP! I can't…" Her voice was back, she didn't recognize the sound of it at all. It scared her, wrapping her hands securely around her mouth she started to back away.

"Cedes…what is wrong with you…come on before we both end up dead…" He pulled again, she still didn't move.

_Kill him, the voice continued._

The voice in her head continued to sing, and she tried her best to ignore it, thought her hands grew restless at her side.

"Blaine..stop I can't go!" She screamed at him, pushing him away not knowing of her own heightened strength, she pushed him into a wall, his head struck the surface, knocking him unconscious. Her back turned quickly to him, she ran—disappearing further in the hell she was becoming apart of.

_Almost my deary, almost…_

The voice sounded off again, she scoffed at the words almost in a trance she felt the urge to go back but her feet wouldn't stop—she couldn't stop running.

* * *

"That was Mercedes…this way.." Sam didn't need the super hearing to recognize her voice. Xjinn looked ahead when moving again, she decided to hold off the ulterior thoughts that arose in her head at the sound.

When Xjinn saw Blaine's body against the wall unconscious, she figured Mercedes ran—since she probably heard them coming for her—she just hoped Mercedes was ready for this before Xjinn would have to execute her own plan, one Sam wouldn't like very much.

She hoped dominion Azriel was wrong about the fate of Mercedes, she even felt worse because now it would seem like she was to betray Samuel, her brother, but Azriel's orders were final—it was her job to obey them.

_It was just before she left to join the newly transformed humanSam and Tina that Azriel informed her of his plan to end the repeated cursed history—he had spoken to Isabella and in order to stop the end of this world, the end of Seil's plan to regain his power, a sacrifice was to be made._

"_In order for balance to be restored, and most importantly for the gate my brother Seil opened to be permanently sealed off, a sacrifice has to be made—his blood along with the sacrifice will do it. Guardian Samuel doesn't know this yet, but Mercedes understands what must happen to save the child."_

"_Why is she giving up so easily?" Xjinn tried to bite back the fear and despair._

"_Who said anything about giving up?"_

He didn't say much after that, only that Mercedes knew what to do when the time came.

"Xjinn—Xjinn!" Tina shook her out of a trance as they continued to walk, she now had Blaine over her shoulder.

"Can you tell us what's really going on." Tina touched the bruise on Blaine's face and sighed in relief that it wasn't a serious injury. He would awaken with a raging headache but he would be fine.

"Come on…Mercedes' scent grows stronger this way." Xjinn lips in a tight line she brushed off the questions and followed her nose. Her hand just itched with anticipation, as she felt the moment come near—Mercedes death would be on her hands, it was their only choice.

* * *

"Quinn! Quinny…"

Quinn stirred a bit when she heard her name being called. When she opened her eyes to meet the worried green ones of Kurt she immediately remembered what happened to her.

"I know what they plan to do to Mercedes and the baby, Kurt…I saw Azriel speak it to Xjinn."

"What….no Quinn you just passed out a minute ago after going on a rant about Mercedes…you were here with me the whole time."

Quinn's jaw ticked with frustration as the vision she was certain was real, played again in her memory. She saw Dominion Azriel speak to Xjinn as if she were there in person to witness it.

"You're just gonna have to trust me then…" Quinn tried to sit up on her own, still protectively guarded by Kurt.

"I don't really have a choice..do I?" He asked. Quinn shook her head at his question, but her smile made him curious.

"Blaine's alive…I saw him Kurt.."

"Quinn….don't" He started to protest, but she made him look at her again, she was sure she saw the two together.

"Kurt…he's alive…Xjinn has him now."

Kurt slumped back against a wall, covering his eyes to hide the tears of relief that she was right, and fear that it was just a dream. "I pray you're right."

* * *

She never looked back, she didn't even wonder if Blaine was safe but she did pray the others found him before Seil got his hands on him again.

Mercedes was stronger than she thought, and she held out as long as she could, but her body started to act against her. But she continued to run, she continued to push herself until scent of Xjinn, Blaine and Sam and Tina grew faint.

Her eyes watered again, when she realized Seil was absolutely right—Mercedes heard in the distance two beating hearts and she instantly knew who they belonged to. She tried to push herself harder, fighting the urge to go back and ripe Blaine to shreds—that was the plan to hold out as long as she could, until it was time.

Mercedes was told by Azriel everything she would endure, she was the told the child she carried was different and he would be born today.

It was like it happened overnight, her finding out about this new life inside of her and now she had to prepare to say goodbye to him, so quickly.

Mercedes continued to run at great speed, but it was time.

"Oww! Oww..owww!" She screamed, the sharp line of pain ran through her abdomen, buckling her knees.

"I can't—I can't run any more….I can't do it…I can't do it…" She cried.

The pain only increased in her sides and rose up to her chest. Mercedes screamed, her fist banged against the cavern wall, she kneeled.

Falling to her knees, she continued to cry loudly—throwing her body against the wall she fisted her hands in the dirt floor as the painful contractions in her stomach ripped through her.

"I tried..Azriel I did…I tried…" She tried to get up once, but to no avail. Cringing in pain, she winced screaming the names of Azriel, Sam, and Tina. She had never felt something like this before, it was as if something was tearing from her insides. Trying to move again, she felt it, even smelled the warm blood spilling from her. She was still human, very much since it was still warm, it ran from her.

But she had to hold on a little bit longer, because if she closed her eyes now she knew they wouldn't open and all would be lost. Drifting away bit by bit, she heard faint voices in the distance approach.

She frowned, a wave of relief rushed over her as she recognized the voices. Xjinn approached her first and Sam was the first to touch her—she tried to reach for him but Xjinn quickly moved her. Removing her clothes, waist down she overlooked the blood.

"It's time…" Xjinn's voice broke.

"Mercy, stay with us…you have to push…push Mercedes…" Tina grabbed her friends hand and tried to allow some of her strength to pass. Sam bit down nervously on his bottom lip as she watched Xjinn try to save his son.

"Push…baby…push…" He spoke against her temple, wiping away the human tears that fell from his eyes.

Xjinn knew the time was upon them, she could feel the thick cloud of dread over her as she watched the new life be born, it was beautiful, yet sad. Xjinn now had to save the child, and watch Mercedes die.

He was a crier, Xjinn noted first. The sound of a strong baby boy's cry rang loud over them all. Xjinn's hands were covered in Mercedes' blood, she wrapped the baby up in her arms quickly to shield him from the elements of the cave. Cooing, and humming she whispered sweet words to the miracle as his crying started to cease, his breathing evened out and she stopped rocking to glance at his face.

Sam kissed Mercedes repeatedly, his lip trembling as he heard his son cry for the first time. He saw the delighted and relieved smile on Mercedes face at their child's healthy cry and she even reached for him when she looked to Xjinn. But the blood never stopped flowing and Mercedes body now grew stiff.

Sam took the child in his arms and smiled at how beautiful, perfect and just like Mercedes how gentle he was. He thought the trembling smile on Xjinn and Tina's face was of good hope, but as he turned to show Mercedes their son her smile faded.

She was gone so quickly before him, he didn't have time to react. Mercedes closed her eyes and the little life she held onto left from her body.

Tina now understood what had to happen, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt her any less. She was the first to cry out, when Mercedes grip on her hand loosened—Sam just froze in disbelief as he held their son to him, he couldn't believe it was over.

"No….." He handed the child to Xjinn again, which in startled him and the cry started up again.

"No…no…no….no…" Resting his forehead against Mercedes, he tried to revive her. She was so cold and lifeless under him, he still could not understand why she left him.

"No…please..pleasse…wake up.." Burying his face into the curve of her neck, he stayed there.

"Wake up….he's right here mercy…he's right there..." He pleaded.

* * *

**_Don't freak out...there is a lot more to be handled._**

**_-Anna_**


	17. Seil's Mistake

Sorry it's short, but I updated =) My apologizes for any mistakes I missed, it's a bit choppy between characters and they're still dealing/reacting to her death.

* * *

**Chapter seventeen**  
**Seil's mistake**

The plan was to keep moving, to put as much distance away from Mercedes lifeless body and the child—to be sure Sam stayed together just for the child's sake, and so far it was working. The pained cries of the demonic nephilims made the guardian and humans cringe in agony as they shielded their ears to find safety again. Silence was no more, since it was known all around, of Mercedes death—that her body was still in such a twisted dark world but her spirit was now elsewhere, and Xjinn knew Seil had to have been furious.

Tina shuddered, at the thought of leaving Mercedes body behind and tried her best to keep the tears at bay—though it barely worked in this human form she couldn't keep her old tough exterior, even for Sam and the child she felt herself slipping. _Deep breaths, Tina. Keep breathing, you can make it_. She told herself repeatedly, but it was easier as a thought in her mind, when she heard the baby in Sam's arms start to stir again. Tina only looked at him twice since he had been born, and each time it pained her to her core to see Mercedes and Sam creation in his arms.

"Just up ahead, is where you leave me…" Xjinn was the first to speak.

Tina grabbed her chest in preparation, her eyes still burned, she—motioning to leave with Samuel, she only agreed now to the plan she once had so many protest against. Samuel had still not spoken a word to either women, just held the child close, occasionally whispering to his son, he barely cracked a smile. He was a ticking time bomb now, and for his son he held it all in, only for him now.

"I hope this glorious plan you have really works…Xjinn. Because it was not the one I had in mind." Tina argued, the archangel as if she were still one herself. The two continued to glower at each other until the crying of the newborn child brought them both back to their reality.

"I just want to get him out of here, Seil can't take him from me…" Samuel barely audible to another human ear, spoke. Tina noticed the break in his voice, pressed her lips in a tight line when she saw it took everything in him not cry out. "He can't have you…" Samuel looked at the child again, moving again to pass Tina and Xjinn, repeatedly whispering the phrase to himself.

"I gave Mercedes my word, you and the child will make it out alive…" Xjinn tried to reason with him, but deep down she knew and understood why it would be pointless to get Samuel to see such a thing. She betrayed him, and he was hurting—still. _Don't you dare speak to me about Mercedes' word_. Xjinn didn't have to read his mind, it wasn't something she even did, but she could it from the look he gave her, when Mercedes' name left her lips. It was like it happened all over again, the pain, the despair covered his face.

_Seil wouldn't expect this, Azriel told Xjinn, for Mercedes to die on her own free will. He didn't expect Mercedes to sacrifice herself, he wanted her to fall to human error and join him._

_And he knew, there was never going to be another one like Mercedes, Isabella's mark ended with her death. So Xjinn and Azriel knew he would be furious. It was a perfect plan, that Mercedes agreed to, her life was something she chose to give up for her unborn child._

Xjinn remembered the talks she had with Azriel right before she left to join the newly turned humans—Sam and Tina.

_"Take this sacred dagger and touch the tip of the blade to the warm blood of the sacrifice, it has to be warm for this ritual to work, so be quick about it Xjinn…you will only have this one chance to save yourself and the others." Dominion Azriel handed over the ancient blade and tightened his grip around Xjinn's hand as she took it. Be quick, Samuel may catch on to this._

_"You drive it through his heart and I'll handle the rest…"_

_"What about Hamaad?" Xjinn questioned, she didn't want it to be obvious that she still cared about the fate of her once close friend, but Azriel already knew._

_"Hamaad can be saved…but he still faces punishment..not by my hands Xjinn." Azriel answered._

_"I understand.." Xjinn grabbed a hold of the ancient blade and glanced over the smooth metal with the carving of their ancient language, she saw the name of the great soldier she once looked up to—Seil and Azriel's father, Seth. It was his blade she held in her hands, a blade that would end his younger son's reign of darkness._

**Moments after her death…**

Xjinn weighed the blade in her hand as she moved closer to Mercedes body, sharing a quick glance with Tina, she frowned when Sam looked at her with such pain.

He had to have known, what it was for, he still had his archangel memories.

"Samuel…Azriel didn't give us much of a choice…" She started to plead her case when she saw the tense expression on Sam's face grow hard.

"Us…" He muttered to himself in disbelief.

Xjinn unwrapped the dagger and quickly placed the tip into the blood that ran from Mercedes body and together they watched it absorb the blood, the blade in return turning a faint then vibrantly glowing red to let them know it was now done. The only weapon that was able to end Seil's miserable life was in Xjinn's hand.

Once Xjinn stood to her feet, she placed the blade at her side and waited for Tina to wrap the baby in the blankets they carried in. She motioned for Tina to give the child to Sam, so they could start their journey out of the cave and Xjinn could go on her own final mission to end the damned history. She kept her promise to them both when she promised Sam and Tina she would guard them with her life and make sure they were to return unharmed, she never spoke of herself.

"You knew all along, Mercedes wasn't coming back with us…" Sam kissed his beloved's palm one last time, quickly wiping away the last of his human tears.

Xjinn could only bow her head down, she didn't want him to be upset with her. She quickly nodded turning away from the two humans.

"Azriel knew you wouldn't have taken the plan, Mercedes agreed as well…now if you want to wait for the nephilims to find us..we can stay here and I'll answer more of your questions…but I made a promise to get you two out of here safe. I made a promise to Mercedes that you and the child would make it out alive, I plan to keep that promise. I owe her that." She stood her ground looking between Tina and Sam, waiting for their next move.

# # # #

"This has Azriel and my mother's scent all over it!" Seil yelled over the other boisterous nephilims as they boasted and rioted at the knowledge of Mercedes death, meaning their permanent escape from this hell would be prolonged. Hamaad frowned harder at every word that came from Seil's mouth, as he stood beside Seil. Examining his army of about three thousand nephilims, with his key gone to make more, and the other's probably protective over Mercedes body, Seil had to think quick if he was to keep the upper hand here. They were still in his territory and he knew Samuel and Tinzeal were now humans, which mean their deaths would be easy—only he worried about the remaining archangel Xjinn. She knew what her fate would be if she accompanied them here and yet she still came, it could only mean either she was very stupid to die for such a cause or she had a plan with his brother and possibly mother.

"She was so fucking close…."

Seil didn't have time to underestimate anyone, not even the useless humans Samuel and Tinzeal.

"Round up an a few of our nephilims to have a little fun, Hamaad. All my work is not lost." Seil barred his teeth once again in a murderous smile to Hamaad. He sent him off with a few from his army off into the tunnels to fetch his property. Seil still had a few tricks up his sleeves.

"The child is to stay** here.**." Seil spoke aloud, and again the demonic nephilims rallied, and screeched to their content at their master's word.

# # # #

"Are Blaine's vitals still clear?" Xjinn looked at the still unconscious guy resting against the dirt wall. She heard the noise growing in the distant and that made her anticipate their stillness even more

"Yeah, he's stable…" Tina answered.

"Good. wake him now. He needs to be awake and aware if he wants to get out of here alive…I can't and won't carry him anymore." Xjinn sounded off, an edge in her voice she turned to face Sam who still had his back turned to her. He now held his son close to him, taking in all of his features.

He was quiet now in his father's arms, Xjinn had been right about him knowing the presence of his mother and him as well. He snuggled closer to Sam's warmth and already without opening his eyes which Sam had not yet seen the color of was sure he knew his voice.

He had her nose, the soft curls that laid curtly to his smooth skin, Sam was sure he would have a head full of brown hair like his mother.

"Samuel are you okay with him…" Xjinn broke the silence between them, and took his continued silence as his answer he would be fine. She watched him rise to his feet and rock the baby gently in his arms now, like nothing else mattered.

"He'll be fine…" Tina intervened on Sam's behave and he glared in her direction for a short second before returning his gaze back to his sleeping son.

"Good, I have to get you three out of here fast, Seil has something coming right for us…" Xjinn grabbed the Tina's hand and placed it into Blaine's.

Blaine finally awoke the first thing he noticed was the child in Sam's arms, also the faces that hovered over him.

He touched the bruise at his forehead and immediately started to regain how it all happened, they could all tell he was getting his memory and that he searched for Mercedes.

"Where? Where is she..?"

Blaine saw the pained look on their faces even when he didn't speak her name, he didn't fully react until he figured it out for himself.

"What did you do to her!?" He yelled at all the blonde, Xjinn pulled him back from her internally cursing at him.

"Come on we have—"

"Where is she! We are not leaving without her!" Blaine already find with the thought of looking for her by himself if they proved to be no help. "Blaine, Xjinn is guiding us out of here…" Tina caught him before he could cross her, she tried to speak from just her eyes, still not wanting to say it herself.

"She's dead Blaine! And so will you if you don't move!"

The dagger at Xjinn's side grew warmer as it shook in indication that the head demon wasn't very far. She hoped she had time to get them to the opening of the cave before Azriel and Isabella's plan really started to work.

# # # #

_**A paradise she remembers…**_

"Never in a million centuries did I think this would happen…."

"She looks so much like you mother, I knew she would be different when Samuel brought her to me…"

"Well, Azriel, take her in…she's family." A woman's voice as soft as a purr, stirred Mercedes awake.

"She'll fit right in, here in Elysia." She spoke again.

"She will certainly." Azriel answered.

# # # #

"Why haven't we seen anything yet?" Puck marked his spot beside the barrier for the hundreth time before fully showing his frustration.

"Xjinn said she would try to get and get out with Mercedes, we fight another day." Mike tried to calm his friend down, but Puck only grew more restless and anxious. He knew it would never be that simple, and certainly not easy.

"You actually bought that?" Puck asked.

Mike frowned at his friend before closing his mouth and again giving his friend another reassuring look.

"What ever happens in there…we just have to be sure we protect the child. Mercedes would want that." In actuality Mike thought the plan of rescue was suicide for sure, and he was able to read in between the lines with Xjinn—he was half guardian after all.

"You don't think she's coming back do you?" Mike asked.

"No." Puck figured Sam was probably the only one whom didn't know.

# # # #

Once they were back in familiar territory, they prepared to cross a two-way bridge that one led to the entrance of the cave and one led to the many levels of limbo or every personal hell you could imagine.

Xjinn made sure the humans stayed close to her as she checked the surroundings and sensed the nephilims must have been planning something ahead. They were all so close but yet they didn't move too close to them, it had been a while since they saw one up close and Xjinn knew Seil would never just let them leave so simply.

"Keep moving, after you get off the bridge straight ahead, you head for the tunnels and don't look back, no matter what you hear. Don't look back and don't ask questions, you all run, got it?"

"You're just gonna go run and look for Seil when he probably has those things waiting for you?" Tina kept her pace over the shaky foundation of the wood under her feet, her hands tightly grasped the worn rope sides.

"Questions…tina.." Xjinn warned.

"Answers…Xjinn." Tina glanced over her shoulder at the archangel, waiting for her to argue more.

"I know what I have to do…and I'm going to do…just trust me. for once. Tinzeal." Xjinn thought using Tina's old name would give her some assurance but it only made the problem more sentimental between them. Tina wanted to be fight beside her, not running away from it all.

Tina finally reached the end of the bridge and prepared to step off. "I've made my choice, to trust you. But if you don't come back."

Xjinn cracked a tiny smile at her words, they were sincere and true, and so Tinzeal.

"But don't think as soon as I make it out of here, I won't tell Azriel to change me back—you're not going on this mission alone." Tina frowned when she heard Sam scoff under his breath at her declaration.

"You are staying human…" Xjinn saw the light of what she thought were sunrays enter the mouth of the cave. Tina about to protest her, turned around saw that she was gone.

"She's gone…just like that…" Tina grabbed Sam's shoulder as they took the first steps out of the cave and into the sun's warmth, it was such a familiar feeling.

"Noah! Look…!" Mike saw them first and was about to approach them when he stopped and noticed the person that was missing. He saw the solemn expression on Sam's face as he held the baby protectively in his arms, he looked right into the eyes of Noah.

"I knew it…I knew it..he had no clue…" Puck spoke under his breath, but that didn't stop the tears from building and the burning ache in his throat to increase with each step they took away from the cave.

# # # #

"Wake up Mercedes…You've slept long enough. Wake up love…" A voice over Mercedes, she felt the warmth from that person as they stood over her.

Her eyes opened and she cursed the brightness of the light that shined over her, Mercedes only grimaced before speaking again.

It was like a dream, a good one. Mercedes felt reengerized and fully aware of where she was—she had become quite familiar with this place in her dreams.

Elysia was still beautiful, a paradise that never faltered in its beauty, Mercedes rose her chest moved as she took in her surrounding and the person that stood beside her.

She donned the same white gown, her feet bare. "You…" She reached out to touch the woman's face, almost startled that it reminded so much of hers. "You're Isabella aren't you?" She asked.

The woman smiled gladly and reached out her fingers for Mercedes to take. She helped her stand to her feet and take in the fact that she was fine, no longer trapped in the forever damned state of agony.

"That I am…and you're Mercedes. The one Azriel speaks about so much." She touched the wrinkles forming on Mercedes forehead and instantly put her at ease.

But as soon as she smiled at the woman, she was met with a curious frown and immediately took a step back.

"I never wanted this for you, Mercedes. Never." It was like she was apologizing for her fate, and Mercedes understood.

"I chose to be this way, Isabella. I chose to be with Sam."

"But you would not be here, if it wasn't for my mistake…I should have ended it a long time ago."


End file.
